Beast Within
by Redemption47
Summary: Troy Bolton was raise an animal in a illegal underground fight club he knows only of killing. Suddenly he just a chance to start a new in New Mexico with the Montez family. Will he become the monster that he always believes or over come it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know High School Musical

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

Everything was loud from above with the ceiling having small dust falling onto the ground as a man slowly looking around as the chains were heavy on his arms and ankles as his torn pants were barely hanging on his body. Scars were all over his upper body from whip marks, knife wounds and finally burns' running along his upper body as this was just a teenage about sixteen or seventeen. His long brown hair was long like a rock star as the teen's ocean blue eyes were cold and filled with anger and rage for the lust of blood and killing. He grabbed the collar around his neck that had small spikes on the collar it's self trying to removed the collar since this person did not speak to anyone in this hellish place even through he knew to speak he decide against it for fear. Since he was a fighting animal as a man appeared behind the cage bars as he had a whip in his right hand and another electric stun rode as sparks appeared out of the rode as the man force it into the cage shocking the teen as he yelled in pain as he started to attack the man as his arms reached out through the cage bars as another shock appeared in the pain of the body.

The man stepped back looking at the teen with an evil smile "Now Troy, you will kill in this fight understand?" he said the cage that Troy was in starting to moved towards the iron door.

Suddenly as iron door open up and light filled Troy's ocean blue eyes that had rage and a looked of a carnivorous animal as the cage door slowly slid up as Troy ran out as another guy a lot older then him appeared as Troy was on all fours ready to strike as the older man was standing on his two legs as he rush Troy but he dodge the restless charge and grabbed him the guys back of his neck and slammed him against the ground hard by turning his neck. The man hit the dirty ground hard as the crowd started to cheer crazy within the stands around them as Troy back way a bit as the old man was getting up in fury about being throw down by a kid. The man started to run after him again but Troy ran straight at him grabbing the man and slamming the old man again against the dirty ground by using all his weight Troy let out a howl as he lifted up his hand like a claw when suddenly the man slammed his fist right into Troy's face as Troy stopped looking at him as blood started to dripped down his face slowly when his eyes went blank with fury as he let out another roar as he lifted up his hand again and grabbed the man's wind pipe and ripped it right out of his throat as blood started to gush out of the dead man's throat coming on to the dirty.

It was silent for a few minutes until the crowd went nuts as Troy looked around as his eyes were still filled with rage as he was going to kill again as he circle the round arena when suddenly the double doors busted open with men that Troy had never seen before as he looked around seeing that they wore blue uniforms of some sorts badges as he looked around as people started to run when two uniform men jump down looking at him.

They slowly walked towards him saying "Its ok calm boy relax" they say when one got too close Troy roar jumping towards the guy grabbing his arm and throwing him forwards towards the ground when suddenly the other guy rush Troy again as Troy slammed his foot right into the man's throat as he started to cough up blood as he fell down. Troy let out a roar of victory when suddenly he felt different as he looked around as his back had two weird looking darts in his shoulder as his vision started to get blurry as he tried to fight as several other men in the blue uniforms walking up to him as he tried to fight but slowly he fell to the cold ground out cold out of the real world.

_**Crack Crack Crack the sound of a whip hitting the stone ground as a small child huddle in a corner of a room as endless tears kept coming down his face as he shut his blue eyes tightly when suddenly pain flushed over him as the whip made contact with his soft skin.**_

_**"You are not human boy you are an animal" a voice said as another stringing feeling appeared on the boy's skin once again as rage filled the boy as he lash out at the man.**_

Troy awoke from a memory that was to far back to remember as he looked around seeing that he was in another cage as he slowly rose to both of his feet as his feet were dirty and old blood stained on his feet as he slowly moved around on his own two legs as he never had do that before since he was always on all fours when he knew that something was wrong when suddenly a man with a blue uniform appeared walking towards him. The man had thin looking beard that was a light shade of brown as Troy just turned his head slowly looking at them then turning his head slowly back towards the wall. He had two arm guards beside Troy looked at them with an interested as they had weird looking clothes with two guns at their side as the man in front cleared his throat slowly as Troy turned his head and looked at the bearded man.

"Hello Son I am Chief James of the New York Police Department and what your name is what?" he asked as he waited for Troy to answer.

Troy just looked at him as he didn't answer the man named James but just looked at him with his cold icy blue eyes.

James started to tap his foot slowly as he was getting annoyed by this boy not talking to him "What is your name son?" he asked again as he moved closer to the cell bars.

Suddenly Troy started to snarl like a animal as he grabbed James's arm as he slammed him against the cell door as he grabbed the keys on his waist as Troy throw James back from the cell as he as used the keys to quickly unlocked the door. Troy slammed the door open with his bare foot as he started to ran pass the guards like it was nothing as he ran out of the station as Troy was running as he front flipped right over a desk as he did a once over he ran making sure no one was near him as he heard yelling from that James person.

Troy burst out of the wooden doors as he started to run through the mass of people as he didn't even seem to touch them as he heard police yelling at him to stop. He kept running when he heard a scream as he turned seeing a guy with a weird hoodie something on his upper body with some blue weird other thing as he turned seeing an older women crying out for help. People could only see a teenage with pants that were barely hanging onto the boy's scar body which most couldn't even see the teenage since he was just a burry but people watch the screen with the women and the burglar. Troy suddenly felt like his beast within him took control of him as he ran off towards the guy as he went back and forth between people like it was nothing as the man with the hood turned his head a second late as Troy suddenly jumped as he jumped above him grabbing his hood as Troy pulled down as the man hit the ground hard as a thud could be heard as the women came running up.

The women was about in her mid forties as she wore a black business suit as her hair was long and brown with a mix of black in it as she had beautifully brown eyes. He looked down at the hand bag as he lifted it up and handed back to her when suddenly Troy fell down as he felt really dizzy as he turned his head seeing that James man running up with a gun in his hand once again as they women started to yell at them about something. Everything was slow to him as he didn't know why as he knew some of those dart things were in his back as he hit the cold ground as the lights all around him started to go dim as he knew something was wrong but he couldn't move as the last thing he could hear was the women's voice saying "What happen to this boy".

**Three Hours after Troy's escape**

Light started to appeared in his eyes as he slowly got up as he looked around seeing how long he was past out as he tried to lifted his hands but they felt heavy as hand cuffs were on his wrist as he was sitting in a chair behind a metal table as he tried to move once again as they where cuffed to the metal chair legs as he looked around as the beast within him was trying to escape. Troy started to struggle with the cuffs as he started to let out a roar as he looked seeing the room completely empty beside the Officer James on the other side watching him struggle as his arm was in a sling as it was dislocated with bandages on his face as James pulled out a empty file as he looked at Troy once again.

"Tell me your name boy?" he order as Troy just looked at him with his eyes filled with rage once again as the beast wanted out again.

Troy just kept fighting the cuffs that kept him in place as his eyes stopped looked right at the man again as his ocean blue eyes just looked at him with fury and rage like no other. James suddenly felt a chill down his spine as he got up and walked out of the door since the looked on that boy's face wasn't even human anymore it was just a wild animal looked ready to kill something if it had the chance.

James walked into the room that had the see through window as he saw the boy still struggling with the cuffs as the sweat still dripped down his neck in fear of what that boy was as it was completely silent. Suddenly a women in the business suit just went right into the room that James was in as he looked at her with a dumbfound looked on his face now.

"Officer I want to see that boy that saved my bag now" the women order as she looked at James with an anger look in her eye.

"Madam this is Police business" He said when the women flashed a card saying Children Adoption Agencies as Office James just looked at seeing the name of a Miss. Isabella Montez.

"Now Officer James I want to talk to the boy now" she said with fury in her eyes as James sighed and nodded at her to go talk to the wild boy.

The door open up as Troy eyes darted towards the grey door opening up as he started to struggle again as the metal started to dig into his wrist as he let out of another roar. Isabella walked into the room as she sat down on the opposite side of as he instantly calm down as he looked at the women with his piecing blue eyes.

Isabella cleared her throat "Hello I am Isabella Montez and I want to help you" she said as she glance at all his scar as her stomach started to turned seeing all those _some of his flesh would never returned or anything and He must have been in a terrible life_ she thought as she shallow slowly.

He just looked at her for a long time across the metal table as he open his mouth slowly "My name is Troy" he said almost in a whisper as he looked at her.

Behind the window James was starting to get everything written down that he could hear as he just heard the name Troy as he was writing down several things now to try to understand who is mysterious Troy was now. The room had hidden microphones in the room for those easy confessions that criminals believe that they would say anything alone then nail them.

Isabella just nodded "Troy is a nice name do you have a last name Troy?" she asked as she tilt her head to the side.

His eyes went narrow "I don't have a last name" he said as his eyes went as a wild animal look.

Isabella just looked at him without flinching "You know Troy, you have a look that I have not seen in a long time but I have an offer for you" she said as Troy's eyes went back to normal.

Troy just looked at her carefully as he was lucky knew how to speak from learning from people who talk around his cage "What type of offer" he asked as he looked at her still with a glint of his beast showing still.

She smiled "I want you to come and stay with me in New Mexico Albuquerque and with my daughter" she said as she smiled at him as Troy was caught off guard with that offer that he just got from her.

"Why do you want me to come and live with you" he said as he spoke in a whispered now hoping it was true.

She smiled "Because you need a new place to start fresh and this is the place you could start new" she said as Troy looked at her for a long time as he nodded yes to her about her offer about staying with her.

She smiled "Good now I am your Guardian Mr. Troy since I wont asked for your last name alright" she said as he nodded at her since her daughter would not like having a boy in the house but it would keep her boyfriend away would be nice instead.

Troy nodded "Officer James can come out now from that room and writing down everything" he said as he close his eyes as he waited for him to come in so he would he release from the cuffs.

James walked into the room as he looked at Troy as he clutch his teeth behind his mouth as he grabbed a small key from his pants pocket as he undid both wrist and ankle cuffs as Troy just remained were he was until Miss. Montez told him to move. Isabella looked at Troy seeing what he would do as he just sat there waiting as he just stared out into space waiting for a command from anyone. Isabella just sighed and touches Troy's shoulder as he stood up and looked at him as she started to drag him out of the police department as they stopped right in front of the office as she smiled at him.

"Now lets get you some clothes so you wouldn't be walking around in just some tore shorts and I don't think you want people to see all those scars on your body do you" she said as she put her black rain coat over his body to hide his scars that some people were stared at him.

Troy nodded slowly as he looked around when suddenly a shop caught his eye as he walked towards a store that was called 'Hot Topic' as Isabella looked at it and shook her head slowly. Troy walked in as he got what he wanted as it as he looked around the store as several workers stood in the alleys of clothes watching Troy closely but he quickly turned his head his eyes were cold and animal like once again as they quickly back way as he picked out a pair of clothes just to last him a day. Isabella watch people come in and out of the store when suddenly Troy appeared with his clothes already on as he had black tight jeans as a studded belt wrapped around his waist as the shirt was black with a saying of _'The Beast is within Me' _in white letters and over the shirt was a black hoodie that was a zip up with large red demon wings on the back of the hoodie as Troy looked at Isabella as he looked at her. He did not smiled he just looked at her carefully as Isabella as she just smiled at the young boy in his sense of fashion if she thought it was a bit different when suddenly she remember how terrible of a life this boy had.

He looked at her "So is this the right thing to wear?" he asked in an unsure voice as his eye had a glint of worry in them as she shook her head as she finish paying the clothes off from the weird look on the workers.

"Its fine Troy on lets get you a hair cut so you don't look so beastly" she said as he nodded as they started to walked towards a Supercuts as the store was partially empty as Isabella got Troy a stylish as he looked at the women as she was cutting his hair into a shagging type as his hair just reach his neck with covering his ears and finally barely over his eye as he just nodded thanks to her as Isabella paid for the hair cut as they started to walked towards a yellow metal looking thing as Troy was now on the edge ready to attack.

Isabella notice this pretty quick as she smiled "Troy, this is a car lots of them are around the world this is called a taxi that will take us to an airport" she said as he nodded.

"Yes Miss. Montez" he said as he got into the car as he clutch his fist as he started to grind his teeth slowly as Isabella followed as she said JFK airport as the driver nodded.

The drive was silent as Troy was looking out of the window watching the passing build and the people as he growled slowly hating his own kind for what they did to him. Isabella looked at Troy just couldn't believe how much that this boy had since she didn't asked for details since the scars spoke for themselves as she just shook her head but she need to make Troy talk about things since it would be good for him.

"Troy, I think you will like my daughter even though she going through a rebel stage since I am always working for Children Service and I have to travel a lot" she said as she sighed as she started to rub her temples on the side of her head.

Troy turned to face her "I don't think people are ready for me yet Miss. Montez since I don't even think I am human anymore" he said as he looked back to the window seeing large bird like metal machine appearing.

She sighed "Troy, you will do fine and just call me Isabella alright since you are part of my family" she said as a smiled appeared on her face as Troy just nodded without facing her.

The airport was busy as Troy was sitting on an uncomfortable sit waiting for the New Mexico plane to get ready since Miss. Montez told him that the large machine was an airplane as he looked around seeing everyone walking with suit case with phones in there ears talking to someone just like Miss. Montez. He soon started to stare down looking at the carpet since nothing was interesting him as he moved his hands over his mouth as he touched his teeth feeling the sharp fang like teeth that where now carnivorous teeth now as he sighed when suddenly the sound of 'Now boarding New Mexico, Albuquerque' as Miss Montez got off her phone as she nudge Troy to come with her as he nodded as he walked forward as he slowly board the plane which was what the workers called first class as Troy slowly sat down on window side as he just waited until he saw that all the other passengers getting on board the plane as Miss. Montez was just relaxed while Troy was just looking out of the window once again.

Soon the plane was started to move as Troy watch seeing that it was going too lifted off the ground as he saw that they were flying now as he just smirked a bit as he could not believe it anymore that he was actually in a plane and flying getting away from the place he thought was hell. There was a movie playing but he didn't watch as he just kept zoning out as he watch the clouds since everything he knew was changing to fast for him to get a grip with. He thought back as all he was meant to fight and kill that was the reason he raise and born from what that man told him as the beast within me roar wanting blood but he just made relaxed his body as the beast soon relaxed into a deep sleep once again as he knew that things weren't going to be the same anymore. He slowly closed his eyes as he started too drifted off to the land of dreams and memories.

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Troy suddenly awoke as he looked out seeing the plane was starting to make a descent as he saw that Miss. Montez was already awake as she smiled at him as he just nodded at her not really in the mood to smile or even talk that much. Soon the plane made a complete stop as Troy just waited to see what Miss. Montez to do since he was still unsure with himself as he slowly watches as people working on the plane started to get everything done within the airplane. After a few people started to get up when the voice came over the airplane saying 'Thank you for flying and enjoy your stay' it said as Miss. Montez stood up as Troy followed as he looked around as his sense felt weird like something was off as his sense of surrounding were disorientated as he followed Miss. Montez to the place that she called the baggage claim.

Troy put his hands into his pant's pockets as he watches suit case go around as he saw Miss. Montez talking on her cell phone as he guess that it was her daughter or someone as his eye caught the black suit case with pink band. He jumped onto the tram as he started to walked over the other unimportant case as people just watch Troy grabbed Miss. Montez's suit case when airport security started to run up when he let his instincts take over as one of the security guards grabbed Troy's shoulder and within a second Troy grabbed the hand and within a single motion he twisted the hand as the man started to scream in pain as he flipped to his back with ease by Troy. Miss. Montez saw what happen as she swore under her breath grabbing Troy's arm as she started to say sorry to the poor guy as Troy looked at her wondering what he did wrong as she dragged him to a large metal structure with cars and other looking vehicles in the structure as Troy saw a sign saying _'Parking Garage'_

"Troy" she said as Troy looked at her as they had stopped at a nice looking car that was silver that had something on the left bunker saying _'Honda'_ as he saw the truck open as he place the suit case into the truck.

They got into the car as Isabella looked at Troy, "Why did you attack that man Troy" she asked as she looked at him carefully.

Troy looked at her "Because he looked like he was going to attack me since he grabbed my shoulder" he said as he looked at her carefully as Isabella just laughed now as she started the car and started to drive off.

The drive wasn't silent as Troy would have like it since music was playing from some person that he never heard of as he was about to kill himself as he just close his eyes as he looked at Miss. Montez moving her head up and down with the music as Troy just smirk as he returned his eyes to the houses passing his eye sight when suddenly the car stopped in front of a nice looking house that was two stores as he looked at Miss. Montez seeing a black car in the drive way and a red viper park across the street.

"Oh that girl I swear" she said as she parked and started to get out as Troy went back too as he looked seeing Miss. Montez extremely anger at her daughter, "Troy can you go to the back of the house and if some guy is climbing down the tree get him will you" she said as Troy nodded as walked behind the house seeing a small white fence.

He silent walked into the back seeing a large pool and a small house on the other side as he didn't understand how they had so much money but he didn't care as his blue eyes turned soulless once again as the beast within took control as he slowly started to let his other sense take over when he heard a door close as foot steps on a balcony as Troy was slowly crouching being ready to strike since the beast wanted to hunt. Soon a older boy jumped down from the large tree as he hand brown hair that covered his neck and eyes and somewhat of his brown eyes, his pants were hanging down as he was trying to pull them up as he was shirtless as he swearing about how close he was about getting laid. Soon the boy was almost at the pool when suddenly Troy push off the ground like it was nothing as he grabbed the guy's neck and basic lifted him up into the air and slammed him against the dry grass as Troy bare his teeth with his fangs showing.

Troy moved his face closer to the green eye teenager "If you move Ill kill you" he whispered in a cold soulless voice like no other.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" a voice yelled as it sound like a female as Troy looked up seeing a girl with a white T-shirt too large for her but she was beautifully as she had olive tan skin that looked naturedly with her brown hair tied in a mess ponytail. However something caught Troy move then anything that was her beautifully brown orbs that were her eyes.

Suddenly Miss. Montez walked out of the slider glass door seeing that Troy got the boy as she sighed walked up to him "Hello Drake" she said as Troy looked down at the boy he had with a inch of death that he could kill with ease.

"Hi, Isabella" the boy said that name was Drake as he was coughing for air as Troy looked up at Miss. Isabella as she nodded.

Troy got up and walked a few feet away seeing the girl burst through the door as he looked at her but she just glared at him. "Now Drake I told you not to come over when I am way on my business trips right" she said with a sweet smile as Drake nodded slowly standing up as he was rubbing his neck slowly.

"Mom, who is that" the daughter asked looking at Troy with a glare as Drake also looked at him.

Isabella looked at her daughter "That's Troy and he will be living with us Gabriella" Isabella said as she returned her looked on Drake.

"WHAT" she said as she looked from Troy to her mom as she couldn't wrapped around the fact of that a boy was going to be living here now.

"Yes, Gabriella now get dress please and Drake Ill be seeing you later" she said as she walked away as Troy slowly waited until Drake disappeared behind the fence as he followed both girls as he leaned against the wall waiting.

Gabriella looked at Troy with an evil looked in her eye but Troy's was eviler as Miss. Montez walked in as she smiled shaking her head "Troy, this is my beautifully daughter Gabriella" she said as Troy simply nodded at her.

Gabriella looked at him "So what's your last name Troy" she asked in a cold tone towards him.

Troy's eyes narrow with his cold looked in his icy blue eyes "I don't have one" he said in a whispered which made Gabriella shiver.

"Gabriella, Troy here has been in a once in a life time problem which I took it upon myself to make sure he would be able to live in the human world" she said as he got a cup of coffee as she looked at Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed in anger "Mom what I am going to tell my friends at school about him I mean I cant really saying anything about him since you never ask any question" she said again crossing her arms and walked away.

Troy looked at Miss. Montez a bit "I think she hates me" he said as he moved his hands to his pocket as he looked at her.

"No she doesn't but I think you have to watch it with her boyfriend Drake since he is one of the popular jocks at the school since he plays football and basketball from what Gabi tells me" she said as Troy nodded slowly.

Soon Miss. Montez when to unpack as she told him that his room was going to the last one on the right as Troy slowly nodded as he started to walked up the stairs seeing the living room with a large TV, couch, a chair as he went up stairs seeing the hallway as he saw Gabriella's room was one with her name on the door as he walked pass it hearing music as he saw a lone door as he open it seeing a bed and a closest but he looked a large window which lead on to the roof so he could go out in the nights. He slowly walked into the room as he place his hand on the bed as he laid down as it felt a bit weird for him since he never really had anything like this before as he just sighed slowly letting out a sigh. He close his eyes as he didn't know what life was going to throw to him now but he hope things would be better then they have been for the pass sixteen or seventeen years of his life. Troy just let the darkness come around him as it was finally a welcoming feeling to him as if he was returning to the family he never had now as the darkness was just empty with no wall no boundaries just space nothing but space as Troy let free for just for those small moments of time he could be a normal teenage like everyone else.

A knocking sound appeared as Troy slowly got up as he walked towards the door as he open it seeing a very mad Gabriella staying in the door way wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a white shirt under the blue one as it covered her chest as she wore blue jeans that went perfectly with her hips and everything else as a weird looking belt wrapped around her waist. Troy just looked at her with his icy cold blue eyes as he knew that she would be afraid of him like everyone else was of him for not being 'normal'.

Gabriella started to tap her foot slowly "Well I am waiting" she said looking at him with her big brown eyes.

Troy looked at her for a second "Waiting for what" he asked looking at her now as he leaned against the frame of the door way now wondering what she was waiting for since he was interested now.

"For you to say you're sorry for attacking my boyfriend" she said as she tapped her arm slowly.

He looked at her "Why would I say sorry for something that Miss. Montez asked me to do" he said as he didn't understand this conversation that they were having now.

Gabriella was taken back with what he said "Because that is what everyone does were are not all animals here _Troy_" she said sourly "Now just say your sorry- she was cut off when he slammed his fist against the frame of the door.

Troy's eyes were more beast like now as his eyes showed no humanity once again "Humans are animal Gabriella, I was just raise like that and I am not saying sorry for something I was ask to do" he said in a low chilling voice as Gabriella froze were she stand in shock and fear.

The door shut behind Troy as he didn't want to talk anymore as Gabriella just stared at the door seeing those eyes made her hair on her neck stand on end as she slowly walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed as she thought about what that boy said since she was a human not some wild beast or anything. She signed grabbing her cell phone as she started to dial a number as she started to talk to Drake about Troy and everything. However at the end of the hallway with a close door Troy was sitting against the white wall as he looked around as he felt really tired for the day as he slowly removed his shirt.

Many scars soon appeared as Troy just looked at the shirt folding it nicely on the floor as he just dropped his head towards the ground as he didn't know why he wouldn't sleep on the bed maybe since a cage was what he sleep in so the floor was the only home until he adjusted to human way of life. He moved his hand over one of his deepest scars that ran from his right shoulder all the way down to the left side of his hip as he just laughed again. He soon went off to the dream world just wondering what would life be like now since he was going to be a wolf with sheep's clothing now would he be able to do it as he wonder what life was going to throw for this beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not knew High School Musical

**Disclaimer: I do not knew High School Musical**

The sun rose slowly as the lighted went through a avenge size window as the light soon started to shrine on one sleeping boy who was resting on the floor as he soon started to moved his head slowly shaking. Troy slowly moved his hands to his eyes as he started to rubbed them slowly as he looked around not feeling the chains around his wrist or neck when he fully open his eyes seeing that he didn't have either which made him remember everything for yesterday. Troy looked down at his scars once again when he suddenly heard a knock on the wooden door as he stood up grabbing his shirt seeing his hoodie on bed as he stood up throwing the shirt over his head and making sure that his scars were hidden under the shirt. He walked over to the door as he open the door seeing that it was Isabella standing in the hallway as she had a smiled on her face as Troy just looked at her for a few minutes.

"Hey, Troy I just wanted to tell you that Gabriella will be taking you to the mall to get you some clothes and anything that you may need after she comes back from school" she said as she hand Troy a plastic looking card as he just looked at her for a long time.

"What is it" he asked spinning the card in his finger tips perfectly not knowing what the plastic looking card was with several different numbers on it.

She smiled "It's called a credit card so do not worry about anything just get clothes and I already order your computer for when you start school" she said as she smiled walking away.

Troy was stunned about what he heard "Wait what do you mean school" he asked as he walked behind her as he didn't know what she was talking about anymore.

Miss. Montez smiled "You have at get an education Troy since being smart is a good thing more then anything in this world that's why tomorrow your going to start school plus Gabriella will be there since your going at the same school as her so everything should be fine" she said as she walked downstairs as Troy kept walking behind her.

"I don't think your daughter would like me to be with her at the same school since a lot of things would be wrong" he said as it was a good point but Miss. Montez just smiled him.

"Sorry Troy your going and just act like yourself alright, and now I have to leave to go to work now bye" she said as Troy didn't know that they already walked to the front door as he just couldn't believe it as he sighed.

He nodded as Miss. Montez left as he walked towards the outside as he started to work out like it was nothing as he didn't know why things in his life were so interesting now as he it didn't even make sense anymore. Troy slowly walked around the house getting to know his way around the large house even if there was a black out he could find his way as he slowly looked around as he went upstairs as he suddenly stopped in front Gabriella door as he suddenly thought about going into room carefully.

His hand started to shake carefully as he opened the door as he took his first stepped into Gabriella's room as he just looked around seeing a wall as he carefully seeing that it part of her wall was filled with pictures as he took a careful looked around at them. One picture was with her and Drake sitting in a beautifully park as he just looked at it for a long time nothing was running through his head now as it was just blank. Another picture was with Gabriella and a bunch of other friends as he looked around at them as he looked over seeing different pictures of her childhood as he just shook his head slowly and moving now.

_Yeah, me with a normal childhood right _he thought as he walked away as he close the door behind him since he didn't really wanted it to look like he actually went into the room. Troy went downstairs once again as he started to make himself some food as he looked around the kitchen to find something to eat as he slowly pulled out several different types of food as he started to eat slowly by making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as he leaned against the kitchen island as he started to eat slowly as he was enjoying the quietly as he thought about how the things in his life was going to be now soon.

Soon Troy was sitting upstairs in his empty room looking out of the window just enjoying the silent when suddenly he heard the door open up and loud voice hearing girls talking as his beast side took over as he started too walked slowly out of his room hearing several different voices. He slowly moved with the shadows in the house as he made sure no one was going to see him as he was carefully with no wasted movement when he was barely on the two top steps he looked down seeing three new girls with Gabriella talking about different things about school as he started to listen about what they were talking about. Troy looked down seeing that there one girl that had long blond hair that was puff out with a sparkly jacket or something with a picture shirt over the jacket with pure white pants with green color eyes as he looked at the other girl who was Africa American with long black color hair that reached her shoulders as she wore a long skirt with blue shirt over with a light blue coat as she had black eyes Troy finally the last girl was working on some paper writing down some weird symbols as she wore a hat that was brown with jeans and a blue and white shirt. Gabriella was sitting on the floor as the other two sat on the couch while the last one sat in the chair just writing as he started to listen to what they were talking about now carefully.

"Hey Gabriella, are you and Drake happy together since you seem to just blow him off at school today" the blond hair girl asked looking at her.

"No Sharpay just anger since some guy is just being weird that's all" she said as she moved her knees close to her chest and place her hand on them as Troy thought she was peacefully there.

The Africa American girl looked up at Gabriella "Who is the boy Gab" she asked as she smiled, "Are you cheating on Drake with another guy" she added as Gabriella looked at her.

"No, Taylor I am not its just he is living with me and I cant do anything about it since my mom already got him in school tomorrow and everything" she said with a anger sigh.

Finally the girl with the hat looked up "What's his name Gabriella since your mom never brings a person here unless the person life was truly bad" she said just looking at them.

"Troy is his name Kelsi and you already have a boyfriend remember" she said as Kelsi blush slowly when she saw something out of the corner of her eye as Troy disappeared into the darkness once again.

Sharpay stretched as she walked up stairs slowly as she yawned when suddenly she trip over something as she feel right on her face when she turned around seeing a boy snarling at her as she scream and started to run downstairs as Troy went to his room as he need to hide from them now. She ran all the way down grabbing Taylor as she kept screaming as all the girls covered their ears as they looked at Sharpay until she finally settled down from her little scared as she was breathing hard her chest moving up and down rapidly.

"Gabriella, there is something up there" she said still trying to catch her breath as she darted her eyes up there making sure nothing was going to come down and kill something.

Gabriella sigh "TROY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" she yelled as everyone looked at her.

Troy heard someone yelling at him as he sighed as he walked down as he looked at pictures at the hallway slowly again as he returned the top of the stairs sweat started to appeared on his palms as he looked at down as the sweat started to form on the back of his neck. He walked down the stairs as he saw the girl called Sharpay stopped shaking as she smiled seeing him and how good he looks as she gave a sexy smile on her face.

Gabriella stood up walked over to Troy "Alright Troy, these are my best friends the one with the hat is Kelsi and then the one with the white dress is Taylor and you already know Sharpay" she said as she pointed to each and everyone as Troy just nodded at them carefully not wanting to scared them off.

"Nice to met all of you" he said as he looked at everyone as he went back and looked at Gabriella "Can you take me to the mall please Gabriella" he asked as he looked at her with a normal look on his face.

Gabriella just looked at him "Why do you have money" she asked in a high up rich girl tone in her voice.

Troy just nodded as Sharpay smiled "Let's go Gabriella I want to pick out some things for the dance in a week" she said as Gabriella nodded slowly as she then looked at Troy as she just looked at him carefully.

They all went outside as Troy walked towards Gabriella's car as she unlocked it as Troy watch as everyone went into the back sit as he just sat in the front just not saying anything while listening to the music that they were playing on the radio as he watch Gabriella was pulling out of the drive way and started to drive off like it was nothing. Troy was listening the girls talk about there boyfriends as Taylor kept saying the name Chad about how he has been be really interesting lately with something secretive that she wanted to know and Kelsi was saying that Jason was really having a good time with her and she was happy about that Gabriella was just telling about that Drake person and for some reason Troy was getting really anger about Drake that he attacked before but he hide it well not wanting to show any emotion.

"I mean Drake is nice and all but its just he really wants more from me and I don't really feel the same way yet" Gabriella said as she sighed watching the road carefully as she talked.

Sharpay nodded "Girl you have to make that guy of yours to wait and then he'll be all over you by the end of the night and then you can just leave him" she said as she nodded her head as the others followed.

Soon the talking was getting into the back ground of Troy's sense as he didn't really have any interesting about what the girls were talking about as he started to think about New York as he slowly close his eyes letting the flood gate of memories started washing down into his mind. He saw everything from he was little the beating and the whipping with the shocking rods then it went to the 'pit' as people called it as he fought at an early age as he saw the person he first killed the blood stained clothes and hands. He remember several men coming into the 'pit' with chains as they started to beat him and started to place the cages all around his neck, wrist, and ankles as he was dragged away. The flashes of memories kept playing when he suddenly felt nudges against his arm as he just moved it away as he didn't know what it was until someone finally shaking his arm when he grabbed the arm of the person as his eyes went into his beast side looking at the scared Gabriella in her eyes.

Troy's eyes slowly went from the soulless eyes to the calm but not peace just calm blue eyes as he open his mouth slowly "Sorry about that" he said as he quickly felt a small tear appeared in the corner of his eye as he wiped it away and left the car in a hurry seeing that the others were already waiting for them.

Gabriella watch at Troy walking away as she know that those type of eyes were filled with pain and rage but she knew that she saw a tear but she just forgot it as she got out of the car and started to fellow her friends and Troy. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella all hooked there arms together as Troy just put his hands in his pockets of his hoodie and started to walked into the mall as all his sense were over taken with all different smells, sounds, and energy around him. Troy suddenly felt someone grabbed his arm seeing that it was Sharpay with a large grin on her face as she looked at him.

"So can I shop with you" Sharpay asked with a smile on her face as Troy notice that they were heading towards one of those American eagle and Abercrombie & Fitch as Troy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sorry I am not into too those type of stores Ill go shop for myself" he said as he walked to the Hot Topic as all the girls stopped seeing Troy entered to the castle looking pillars with several Goths in the store.

Sharpay's eyes widen "I cant believe he went into that store no one goes into beside those weird Goth people and I can not believe he just said he didn't want me to shop with me" she whispered with a bit of anger in her voice as they all walked to the American eagle and Abercrombie & Fitch stores.

Troy was inside the store as he was getting just enough clothes for the week with nothing to expense since he didn't want Miss. Montez to go broke because of him. He started to get several clothes as he put it on the credit card as he got his clothes in the bag and walked out with several bags from Hot Topic as he stopped seeing Gabriella wearing something really beautifully dress as he just thought she was beautifully as he just walked over seeing a bench as he sat down setting on the side of him. He leaned back against the bench not really thinking anymore as he just close his eyes when he suddenly felt someone come up to him.

"Hey you're the guy that tackle me at my girlfriend's house" the guy said as Troy looked seeing that it was Drake smiling evilly.

Troy looked up seeing Drake "Yeah that would be me" he said with a bored looked on his face as he just picked up his bags and set them next to him as Drake started to crack his knuckles slowly as he smiled evilly. Troy saw Drake's moments knowing that he was going to fight as he slowly stood up when the punch was getting thrown at him. Suddenly Gabriella started too walked out of the store seeing Drake as she smiled as she just looked at what was happening as she just waited to see if a fight was about to started. However Troy did not move as Gabriella notice something seeing that his eyes were dead or zone not even normal she knew that something was off about him within that second but didn't know what.

Drake came over as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he smiled as he slowly lean in and kissed her as she close her eyes and kiss back as she felt Drake's hands started to moved around her body as she knew it was the right time to stop. She pulled away when opening her eyes she saw no Troy anymore as she couldn't believe how fast he disappeared as she walked over to her friends to see if they saw were he went too.

"Hey Sharpay did you see were Troy go?" She asked as Sharpay shook her head slowly no.

"He just disappeared like it was nothing Gabi I don't even think anyone saw what happen" Sharpay said as she walked over to another store as Gabriella bite her bottom lip slowly.

"Come Gabriella lets go to a party at Jason's house he just called me" Kelsi said as Gabriella nodded as they all walked away from the mall.

Troy was walking back to the house as cars pass by him in a blur as his eyes always caught them as he looked up to the sky seeing the clouds started to darken seeing it was going to rain soon. Right on cue the rain started as he just started to laughed as the rain reminded him of New York weather when his Trainer made him go out into the rain and fight in the pitch black night. He just kept walking as he looked around the rain felt well on his body as it was soaking through his clothes to his skin which made his scars felt at peace for the time. His blue eyes stopped in front of the house which was his home until he was eighteen since he was going to leave and go somewhere far away were no one could fine him. Since his hatred towards his own race was so strong that nothing was going to stop him from killing anyone that would hurt him.

He walked into the house seeing Isabella sitting on the couch reading a book as he walked into the living room soaked to the body with his bags of clothes semi-soaked as he walked pass her. Troy was trying to be as quite as he could so she wouldn't asked any question but something happen as he knew she was a mother since these words came out of her mouth.

"Troy why are you so soaked did you walked in the rain?" she asked setting her book down that she was reading setting on the book on the table in the middle of the living room.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said as he walked to the laundry room as he started to pull out all his clothes and started to put them into the washer for tomorrow.

"Troy I am a mother to a daughter that is seventeen and she lies and I know your telling me a lie so what happen" She said as he looked at him.

Troy removed his shirt and placing it in the washing machine "Nothing I just walked home and that was all" he said as he shook his head as drips of water came flying out of his brownish hair as he just looked at her again, "I just wanted to walked home in the rain since it was a nice feeling to me" he said as he just stood there.

Isabella looked at him shaking her head slowly "You know I don't buy that but Ill give it too you Troy" she said as she started too walked away from the laundry room as Troy just leaned against the machines.

"Miss. Montez, I have a question" Troy asked as he walked out of the laundry room with all his scars showing all over his body as he stopped in the entrance of the kitchen as he looked at Isabella.

She turned her head as she looked at the Troy for a second "What is your question" She said as she looked at him carefully.

"I have a feeling that makes me anger at everyone especially Drake and Gabriella" he asked as he looked at her as he looked down at the ground slowly not making eye contact.

Miss. Montez smiled "It's called jealous Troy and your not use to have emotion are you since my guess is you locked away all your emotion right" Miss. Montez said as she smiled walking away.

Troy nodded slowly as he nodded in thanks and the right answer towards her question as he walked away towards his room slowly as he was just confuse as he entered the room as he laid down on his bed not really wanting to feel anymore of these new emotions like jealous or anything else. Troy slowly close his eyes as he felt his body finally relaxed as he didn't know why but the bed felt really good as he rested his head down against the white pillow as he went off into dream land once again.

Troy awoke slowly hearing something in the middle of the night as he knew his ears would never let the smallest sounds go as he got up from his bed as he walked out of the room slowly as he just walked down seeing Gabriella trying to get into the living room as he smelled alcohol on Gabriella as he walked down seeing that she was about to fall as he rush down grabbing her making sure that she wasn't going to fall. He saw that she was a mess as he slowly grabbed her lifting her up as he walked up the stairs with her in his arms as he went straight to the bathroom for her. He set her down hear the toilet with right now she threw up into the toilet as Troy just shook his head as he walked over and patted her head slowly.

"You ok Gabriella" he whispered as he felt Gabriella touched his largest scar on his chest. He suddenly tensed up as he looked at her seeing that she was still trying to touch his chest.

"Troy….What's on your chest….." she said in broken sentence still drunk as Troy shook his head when she through up again as he just smiled. She soon passes out while holding on to him.

Troy just shook his head after he picked her up and walked towards her room places her on her bed as he got a garbage can as he walked back to the bathroom as he started to clean up slowly as he made it carefully easily. Suddenly Miss. Montez appeared in the door way as she smiled seeing Troy clean everything up as she knew that this child was the perfect person in the heart and mind it was just getting his two souls in order.

Troy looked up as he looked at Miss. Montez thinking for something as he just thought about it as he open his mouth with a excuse "Sorry, Isabella I threw up from a nightmare" he lied looking at her as Isabella nodded slowly with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it its fine just clean it up and black coffee will always work in the morning" she said as she walked away when she stopped and looked at Troy for a long time, "Troy I hate to tell you this but tomorrow your going to East High if you like it or not" she added as she walked away like it was nothing.

Troy froze when she heard those words of going to High School as his blood froze as if time stopped like it was nothing which made the beast within him roar in rage and anger but he soon calmed it down as he finish up the cleaning as he got up and looked into the mirror with an evilly smiled appeared on his face. He clutch the sink as his eyes went into his soulless looked once again as he turned his head to the side looking himself in the mirror carefully.

"Well let the fun of school began" he said to himself as he smiled widely and evilly showing his interesting teeth once again as he looked at ceiling and walked away like it was nothing again.  
Troy walked out of the bathroom as he went back into his room as he just sat on his bed and slowly laid down on his bed as he close his eyes returning back to normal. He slowly went to sleep knowing that the day tomorrow was going to happen no matter he was going to make the best of it as he could in this in world.

_**"Boy you're going to kill this man and that is an order never forgets that" a mysterious man yelled whipping the boy again as cries of pain could be heard.**_

_**The boy's eyes went into the beast as he looked down at the man as he killed him finally with no will of his know as he ripped out a person's throat again as he roar again in victory. The mysterious man just smiled as he cracked the wipe again as the boy looked around roaring again for another enemy to kill as the blood on his hand's and face was stained.**_

Troy jolted up as he looked around not seeing a dead body around him as he was breathing hard as he looked at his hands seeing no blood on them or anything as he let out a long breath putting his head back on the pillow as he looked at his clock seeing it was five in the morning. Troy slowly got up as he shook his head as he saw that all his clothes were already out as he saw a note on the top of his clothes. He picked up the notes saying _'Troy remember you have school and wake up Gabi Isabella'_ as he just shook his head as he throw the note away. He soon walked to the bathroom as he started the shower as he was enjoying the water all over his body as it was relaxing with out a care in the world making his scars feel better. Soon he got out of the shower and finish up with everything else that was important in the bathroom as he went back to his room with a sigh.

He soon got his clothes on as he put on tight pants with two stunned belts handing from his waist as he put on a shirt with large Demon wings on the back of the shirt with nothing on the front as the shirt was pure black. He grabbed a different hoodie as it was the same Wings on the back like the shirt. Troy looked down at the floor as he walked downstairs as he started to make two cups of black coffees one for himself and Gabriella as he started to made some beak fest as he made sure that everything was alright as he walked up the stairs slowly with one mug of coffee with a G on the side as he amused it was for Gabriella as he knocked on the door slowly as he knew that this was dangerous to go up there.

Troy knocked on the door as he could hear groans on the other side of the door as he just walked right in the room. Gabriella was under her covers as she was rolling over trying to make her eyes adjust to the light as he gently tapped her shoulder as she just rolled over as he sighed. He finally just pulled off her covers of her bed as he finally gave her the coffee.

"Gabriella get up I'm going to started school today which means you have to take me to school" Troy said as Gabriella finally took a sip of the coffee as she looked him as she sighed slowly.

"Well I have one request Troy" Gabriella said as she looked at him as she finally got up and looked at him.

He just looked at her as he waited for her request, "I want you to not to fight against anyone since I am very popular at East High and your are the new guy which means your not popular at all" she said as she looked at him with a serious looked on her face.

Troy walked away slowly looking at her slowly nodding understanding her request as he simply walked out of the door as he didn't know how to answer the question but he knew what she asked he would do it without a problem, "Alright" he said as he walked out of the room finally going downstairs seeing a black backpack on the floor. He slowly picked it up and sighed slowly just letting things go with the flow but he knew that something was going to happen at East High but he was going to do it without fighting as he tied his black converse shoes with skulls on the sided.

Gabriella walked downstairs as she wore jeans fitting her waist and body perfectly, with a pink and white shirt with a large heart on the shirt as she just smiled at him with wearing shoes of light pink K-Swiss shoes as Troy just shook his head as he open the door to the new world that he was going to the new world like no other and that was High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical **

**Warning Contents Blood and Gore**

Troy looked around as he watch Gabriella disappeared into the crowd of people he looked around seeing all the students wearing all their different designers' clothes while he just had his gothic looking clothing which he didn't mind. He slowly walked forward to the red white school seeing a wild cat painted on the ground on the school. Troy moved slowly through the crowd of people as they looked at him seeing how different he was as he dresses completely out of the statues quo that was set before any of them were even got here. Many people stopped from talking on there cell phone or even talking to some of there friends seeing Troy walked up to the school filled with preps and jocks in Goth looking clothes.

He didn't care as he walked into the school seeing how nice it looked at he smiled his strange fangs appeared as he walked into the main office looking seeing all the trophies around from basket ball all the way to football and every other sport. Troy saw a chair as he walked over as he sat down as he looked around seeing all the other kids around him. The women in the front desk was typing on her computer as he could heard the sounds of the typing all the way from were he was sitting at as the sounds almost stopped.

The women got up and looked at him "Yes who many you be sir?" she asked as she looked at him with her eyebrow up in surprise to seeing Troy.

Troy looked at her "I am Troy miss" he said as he stood up and walked over to the front desk as he nodded his head slowly.

The women moved the mouse on the computer as Troy's file appeared from what Miss. Montez appeared as she nodded "Principal will see you soon Troy Um….." she trail off seeing on the file for a last name.

"Um…..Miss I do not have a last name, my name is only Troy" he said as he looked at her as she nodded.

She just nodded when the Principal walked out of his office as he looked at Troy as he smiled at Troy with a fatherly look on his face as Troy sense were on edge now. The Principal walked forward showing his hand as Troy took it as he shook it with a firm grip as Troy thought he saw him somewhere before but just shook it off slowly.

"Troy it's nice to meet I hope you will shrine in East High" the Principal said as he also handed him a piece of paper.

Troy nodded slowly as he looked at the piece of the paper seeing that it had several different classes which he figure out that it was his schedule for the year also their was two set of numbers that was for his locker too. He nodded at the Principal as he walked away from the office as he went into the crowd of people disappearing like he was ghost. The hallways were full with people as he knew that this was like another prison but just bigger and no chains which he liked too. Troy soon saw some familiar face which was Gabriella at her locker with Drake already around her with his arms wrapped around her upper body as Troy growled but then stop himself. As he finally saw his locker right next to Gabriella as he sighed slowly as he walked forward knowing something going to happen.

Gabriella saw Troy walked up to her as her heart sank that he was going to talk to her but he just walked next to her as he started to work with his locker. Drake however wasn't in the mood having this guy next to his girlfriend the whole day as he moved away from his girlfriend as he cracked his knuckles slowly. Troy just open his locker as he looked inside and shut it when he felt a hand pushed him against his own locker now as he looked up seeing it was Drake with an anger look on his face.

"What are you doing" he said as he stared down Troy with his best glare since he was practicing at his home.

Troy looked up seeing that glare but it just melted away "Going to my class Drake" he said as he pushed Drake away like it was nothing as he walked away as Drake was anger now seeing how disrespected he was by this new guy.

Gabriella looked at Drake "Babe don't do anything stupid alright" she whispered as she kissed his cheek as she went to homeroom as Drake had an evilly idea forming in his mind.

**Homeroom**

Troy walked into a classroom seeing an overly dress women in actress clothing with different colors and everything as Troy was taken back with what he saw for a long time. The teacher had overly large glass as she sat in some large throne as he walked forward with no fear but still in awe at what he saw since she was reading a newspaper or some sort as he walked forward. The teacher turned her head as she looked at Troy for a long moment as she held out her hand as she did not smile at Troy what so ever. He slowly handed her the paper saying that he was part of this homeroom as he just watch her take it and read it over slowly.

"Troy and what is your last name" she asked as she looked up at Troy now her glass at the tip of her nose.

"I don't have one Miss…." he looked at her with his normal looking eyes making sure not to have his beast appeared now since it had been fairly quiet which was nice for him.

"Darbus" she said as she pointed to a desk in the back of the room "Your sit now go" she said as Troy nodded as he walked away like it was nothing as he set his backpack down and sat down.

Soon people started to fill into the class room as he sat in the back of the room leaning back seeing that Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella all were in this class. He notice that Taylor was hanging onto a boy with a large afro in great shape as he was about Troy's height as Kelsi also was walking with a boyfriend with long black hair avenge shape and height too as Troy just sighed. Gabriella wasn't with her precious boyfriend as he sighed in relief a bit.

"Class take your sit now" Miss. Darbus order as everyone quickly took their sits as she stood up and walked around in the front carefully. "Now class we have a new student his name is Troy now stand up or raise your hand to have everyone to know you" Darbus asked as she looked at Troy.

He raises his hand as he quickly put it down as he sighed again as Darbus started to rant about something that he didn't care about as he sighed. Troy notice that Gabriella was sitting in front of him which was sort of nice for him now since this whole student thing was new for him. Troy was getting some paper as he started to draw something on this paper as he didn't know what he was going to planned for the day since all his class was normal and a few high types since he guess that Miss. Montez had high hope for him in this school which he hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed by him. Troy sighed as he leaned back as he started to hear the last few things that Miss. Darbus was saying.

"Finally the dance is one week away from today and that is about it now talk with one another now" she said as she walked to her desk and started to read the paper again.

Troy watch as everyone suddenly was around him as he was caught off guard by everyone coming around him as they started to talk to him as they were asking question about him. He could hear question of where are you from, where do you life all the stuff that he wasn't going to talk about. Troy just remind sitting without saying a word as he just looked at them all as his eyes went into his beast looked as everyone backed off like it was nothing.

Sharpay soon walked up with Taylor and her boyfriend also with Kelsi right behind her "You know Troy you won't make any friends if you acted like that" Sharpay said as she sat down on his desk.

He looked at her "I don't care if I make friends or not I am here to make Miss. Montez proud of me so she won't have any second thought about me" Troy said as he turned his head to the man with the afro.

Sharpay shook her head as Taylor suddenly turned seeing that Troy was looking at her boyfriend "Oh sorry Troy, this is Chad Danforth my boyfriend and star player on the basket ball team" Taylor said as she hugged Chad's arm as he nodded at Troy.

"So you're the one that Drake been swearing about since he got tackle at Gabi's house" Chad said as he laughed a bit as Troy just shrugged at the remark a bit as he looked at Gabriella that was reading a book at her desk.

Kelsi looked at him "You know I wouldn't try it since your at the bottom of the food chain here Troy" she said as he looked at her and shrugged again as he didn't care.

The bell soon went again as Troy started to grabbed all his things as he walked out of the classroom as he saw his schedule seeing that he had art next as he walked up to the upper levels of the school seeing it was really old for some reason. The hallways were empty as he looked around seeing only a few people as he entered into a room as he walked inside seeing it was a large room with several wooden stands as Troy saw Kelsi painting on some wooden board.

Troy walked up to her as he saw her painting something beautifully as he nodded at her as she smiled seeing Troy was in her art class which was very rare since this class was one of those you actually have to know how to paint. Suddenly a teacher walked in as she wore all hippie clothing but over the clothing was a black paint coat as she had red hair wearing glass. Troy raises an eyebrow looking at her for a long time as he shrugged.

"She is Mrs. Q Troy and paper is in the back" Kelsi said as Troy walked over to the back seeing stacks of paper large and small as he took one and found a spot to paint as he walked back and started to grab paints and other things also to work with in painting.

He started paint as chains started to appeared on the paper with some sort of a beast chain to the ground showing all the blood around at the beast's feet and mouth. The monster was some sort of wolf a large monstrous with fangs larger then any normal wolves but one thing that stood out upon the picture was the eyes which was piecing eye like a hunger monster which wanting freedom. The art teacher walked behind Troy seeing the picture as she touched his shoulder slowly as he didn't reacted this time since for some reason he was relaxed for the first time in his whole life.

"Troy this is really good I can't put it up through since the school doesn't allow blood in the school hallways" she said as Troy started to finish the last of the picture since it was a short amount of time.

Kelsi was listening to her IPod as she saw Mrs. Q talking to Troy as she walked behind both Mrs. Q and Troy as her eyes wide seeing the painting which Troy had painted which she couldn't believe at what she saw. Troy soon he stood back as he just looked at his beast which is within him that roars in anger wanting out once again but he calmed it once again. Mrs. Q walked away as she went onto looking at other peoples art work as Troy just stared at his work for a long time when Kelsi came up to him and sat on the table which was at the side of the painting.

"Where did you learn how to paint like that Troy?" Kelsi asked as she looked at him for a long time.

He thought about it slowly since he would always draw in the dirty on his cell floor "I just know I guess is the best way to explain it" he said as he walked to the sink as he started to wash his hands slowly from the red and grey paint which was on them.

Kelsi nodded slowly at Troy's answer as she followed him again as she watch him wash his hands slowly "Where are you going to sit at lunch Troy?" she asked again looking at him carefully.

He looked up at the wall with all the different pictures as he shrugged "I don't belong to a group so I am going to eat outside since nothing going to change from that I guess" he said as the bell rang as he walked out of the room like it was nothing.

Troy walked through the hallways like it was nothing but he knew that someone was watching him but he didn't knew why but he act like it didn't see them when he saw Chad talking to someone that was tall with black long hair sort of like Troy's as he walk forward slowly towards them as he was unsure at what to do. Chad turned his head as he nodded at Troy as he smiled at him as he motion for Troy to come over here so they could talk.

"Hey Troy this is Jason, Kelsi's boyfriend he is on the basket ball team with me too" Chad said as he smiled at them as Troy just place his hands in his pants pocket.

"What up man" Jason said as he smiled at Troy as he nodded back at Jason as he still felt someone watching him.

"Just getting use to this school since I am an outcast I guess since I have someone watching me since I got out of my last class" he said knowing that someone was watching him around the next hallway.

"Its one of either the basket ball JV or a football player since Drake plays both sports which makes him basically the king of the school" Jason said as he sighed looked at Troy.

"Yeah I am even through I am the second captain of the basket ball team I can not do anything with Drake's rule since it is one of the worst is that Gabriella doesn't even know since she is the Queen of the school so it doesn't bug her with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi don't even know" Chad said as he gripped his fist tightly as Troy just nodded slowly.

"Then all the higher up are just not caring about anything but both of you who are still high up want to make a change" he asked as he looked at both Chad and Jason as they both nodded slowly.

Troy just shrugged again "Then do something about it" he said as he walked away from both of them as he went to his next class since it was Chemistry AP which was the highest in the school. He guess that Miss. Montez wanted one more class with her daughter for some reason which he didn't care as he walked into the classroom seeing Taylor and Gabriella sitting together as Taylor smiled at Troy but Gabriella turned her head away from Troy as he nodded at her for a bit and walked towards a sit in the back as he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now for learning about the truth about the school now made him anger at Gabriella now.

The class was small with only a hand full of people in the class as he started to learn about several different elements when the teacher told them to stay in the class and do not leave as the teacher left for some reason. Soon everyone started to move around in the class as Troy saw Taylor and a mad Gabriella looking at him with her evil stare as always.

"So Troy how are you liking East High" Taylor asked with a happy tone in her voice.

"Hate it" he said as the smile that Taylor had disappeared within those two words which Troy spoke.

"Why this school one of the nicest in all of the High Schools in New Mexico" Taylor said as Troy just shrugged.

"Both of you have to take a good looked around this school about what Gabriella's boyfriend is doing" he said as he looked right at Gabriella with his normal eyes.

_Slap _could be heard as Troy face was turned the other way as Gabriella was looking angrily at him as he slowly turned his head back to face her. He stood up as he looked at her as he just nodded at her as he walked right passes her.

"You told me not to fight and I won't but take a good look at yourself next time Gabriella and people call me a monster" he whispered as he walked away out of the classroom.

Soon tears started too appeared on Gabriella's eyes as she hit her hand against the table as she swore under her breath loudly as Taylor looked at her. "Gabi why are you crying you never cry anymore" Taylor said as she looked at her best friend.

"Damn him" she said as Taylor looked at her for a long time not understanding what she meant.

Troy walked down the hallway as he saw that no one was around him as he figure it was something called lunch as he walked to his locker as he slowly started to play with the lock when his face hit the metal locker door as he felt someone pulling his hair back and hitting his face against the locker again. The attacker slowly pulled Troy away from the looking as Troy saw Drake with an evil smile on his face as Drake once again slammed Troy's face when he let go of Troy's hair as he walked around him. Troy started to see red as he knew that his fore head spit open as blood started to pour down his face as he reached and touched his face seeing the blood. The beast within roar wanting to attack but he calmed it when a fist connected with his jaw from Drake as Troy hit the ground once again.

Soon people all around started to come out seeing Drake surrounded by the football and basket ball players as he just kept beating Troy mercilessly. Drake walked around the laying body as he started to kick Troy in the gut with fury. Chad and Jason appeared not knowing what was going on from the group of people as Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor appeared wondering what was going now. Gabriella smiled thinking that Troy started a fight and she would watch and tell her mom about what was going to happen to Troy's victim.

"Come Troy fight back" Drake yelled kicking Troy again in the gut as Gabriella got a good view as her eyes widen seeing Troy getting beat instead.

The blood spots started to appear on the floor as Troy just laid there making sure he wasn't going to fight. He was just trying not to fight since he was order not to fight against anyone by Gabriella and he was going to keep it if Drake was going to kill him he was going to keep it. Drake grabbed Troy's hair again forcing him up as he slowly got to his knees then to his feet as Drake slammed Troy's head into the locker once again as the blood stain on the locker got worst as blood slowly slide down the locker as everyone in the hallway seeing Troy a blood mess in front of them. He let go of Troy as he walked away to looked at everyone with a smile as people started to chant Drake and fight all at the same time.

Gabriella covered her mouth at what she saw seeing that Troy was sitting against a bloody locker while Drake was soaking up all the glory of this beating which he was causing was making her sick. She wanted to know why Troy didn't fight back since she thought he would break his word to her. She gripped her books tighter towards her chest wanting this to stop as soon as possible since she was about to throw up at all the blood all around the ground. The teachers were all at the other end of the school since they never tried to stop this at all as Taylor saw Chad behind her with Jason and Kelsi watching the beating.

"Why doesn't Troy fight back?" Sharpay asked as she appeared out of the crowd in fear as the group looked at Gabriella.

"I told him not to fight since I didn't want my popularity to go down" Gabriella whispered as everyone tried there head seeing Troy was getting up slowly splitting blood.

Drake walked over to Troy slowly with an evil glare in his eyes but stopped as he force Troy's head up seeing that those eyes weren't changing into pleas or fear but it was anger and ready to kill him but something held Troy back which cause a shiver down his spine slowly. Troy splat more blood out of his mouth as he turned his head looking at Drake for a long time as he smiled evilly with his wolfish grin appearing once again like no other.

"What are you done already" Troy said as he laughed blood appearing all over his white teeth.

Drake slammed his fist once again into Troy's face but suddenly he was stopped by a large hand that blocked the attack as Troy turned his head looking at a large Africa American man standing between Drake and him as his black hair was short with his body was perfect with his muscles all around his body as his face had a peace look about it as he smiled at Drake. He pushed Drake back with little power in his arms as the teenage looked at him with his peace face upon his face. Troy could hear the whispers of Zeke as he guesses it was his name.

"Drake why are you attacking this one guy" Zeke said with a smile upon his face as he looked at Drake with his brown eyes.

Drake looked at Zeke with hate "Because Zeke he doesn't respect me like all the others man you should know you, Chad, and Jason are kings with me while I am the Emperor of this school" He said as he laughed as he soon stopped "I mean I can have anyone I want within a snap of my fingers" He said as he looked at several girls winking at them as they giggled.

Gabriella's face turned red as she knew that he was cheating on her but she was just ashamed to attempt to anyone. Drake turned and walked towards one of the slut of his fan groups as he started to make out with her. As Gabriella's eyes widen as he slowly pulled away as he licked his lips when suddenly hit the floor like it was nothing as a bloody Troy fist was red for the freshly throw punch as everyone in the hallway gasp. He slowly walked towards the shocked Drake laying on the floor as his hand was against his cheek as Troy reached out grabbing Drake by the throat as he pulled Drake up and throw him against the lockers. Troy was fighting all urges to kill this guy as he let go of his throat and walked away slowly from a shock Drake still as Zeke nodded towards Chad and Jason as they both nodded and followed Troy to see if he was alright.

Troy walked to the bathroom as he started to wash all the blood off his face and hands as he heard the door open seeing Zeke, Chad, Jason and some other guy with some wear a hat.

"You ok man" Chad asked as he looked at Troy in awe seeing a large gash on his forehead that was huge seeing the bleeding wasn't going to stop.

"I am fine" he said as he kept washing his face slowly seeing the gash as memories started to flood into his mind slowly about the 'pit' seeing all those dead people he killed with his bare hands.

Zeke leaned against a wall "Where did you learn to take a beating man I can not believe you took all that before I step in" Zeke said as he smiled peacefully looking at Troy.

"I was taught and who are you since I only know your name is Zeke" Troy asked as he finally finished cleaning the blood off his face but the gash was still visible.

Zeke smiled "I am Zeke Baylor the baker of the basket ball team one of the best I may add" Zeke said as he puffed out his chest proudly as Troy nodded slowly.

He then looked at the other body with the show hat "And who are you?" Troy asked pointing to the man with the hat.

"I am Ryan, Sharpay's twins since I am a boy trust me" he said as he bowed his head in front of Troy as he nodded at him.

Troy nodded as he finish up with his wounds slowly as he sighed seeing that gash not going too disappeared for a while. He turned and looked at Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke with his animal looking eyes for a long time. He sighed as he looked at them with the looked as how bad is this going to be.

Chad cleared his throat "Troy, you basically declared war against Drake after you punch him so your going to be fighting against the football and some of the basket ball team" Chad said as Troy nodded slowly understanding what Chad was saying.

"Bring it on" Troy said as he suddenly smiled with his animal look on his face when the finally bell rang signally school is over. Chills went down all four guys with Troy seeing that look on his face.

**Parking A lot of East High**

Troy was walking out of the school as he could hear whispers all around him as he knew that they were talking about him behind his back but he didn't care right now. As he made his way slowly towards Gabriella's car as he saw Gabriella and Drake arguing about something as Troy slowly walked towards the car as Drake finally just walked away as Gabriella sighed seeing that Troy was next behind her. She turned around looking at him as she just looked at his forehead seeing that large gash.

"Are you ok" She asked as Troy was taken back by what she asked as he thought about it for a second.

"Yeah I am fine just wondering what happen" Troy asked as Gabriella just smiled at him.

"Nothing lets go back home I want to fix that gash on your forehead" she said as she got into her car as Troy followed her.

The car ride was fairly quiet as Troy didn't talk the whole way back to the house as he felt the car stop as he slowly got out. He walked towards the door as he waited for Gabriella as she open the door as he walked in sitting his backpack down as he started to walk to his room.

"Troy" a soft spoken Gabriella appeared as Troy stopped as he turned his head and looked at her.

"Yes" he asked looking at her for wondering what she was going to ask.

**Author Note: Hello this is my first note so I'll make it short this chapter is one of the bloodiest one I wrote in a long time. Do not worry there will be the loving thing but not smut I will not write that thank you for reading and reviews on anything I need to work on would be nice too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical **

"Troy" a soft spoken Gabriella appeared as Troy stopped as he turned his head and looked at her.

"Yes" he asked looking at her for wondering what she was going to ask since he never would expect that she would even be talking to him.

Gabriella took a deep breath looking down at the wooden floor for a long time when she looked right into his icy blue eyes "Why didn't you fight back" she asked with a strong look in her voice and eyes.

He looked at her for a long time when he walks down the stairs and right towards her for he was taller then she was by a few inches "Because you asked me too" he said without even showing any emotions on his face or in his eyes.

Gabriella stood shock for a few minutes not understanding why he said something like that "Why did you do it for me" she asked now curious about the meaning of Troy's words.

"I….." suddenly Miss. Montez walked through the door looking at Troy and Gabriella slowly with a smile "What are you tw…." She stopped seeing his face with her eyes widen seeing all bruise and gash on his forehead.

She walked over to Troy so she could get a better look at his injures that he received since by the end of the night Troy would have several deeper bruises and one black eyes too. Isabella sighed shaking her head slowly walking towards the kitchen so she could start dinner soon. Gabriella ran right pass Troy in a rush while he watch her run with a sighing coming out of his mouth slowly then walking into the kitchen seeing Isabella cooking and getting things ready for dinner.

"What happen at school Troy" she asked without even turning around to him.

He was somewhat stunned but he soon recollected himself "It was a small fight that's all" he said leaning against the frame of the door.

"Did you fight back" she asked still not facing him while the water boiled slowly as she waited.

There was a long silent in the kitchen that the only sound could be heard was the sounds of the water boiling, "No I didn't fight back" Troy said finally breaking the silent that seemed forever.

Isabella just nodded finally turning her head around walking slowly towards him. She looked right into his icy blue eyes for a long time while he just stared back wondering what she was looking at since she wouldn't find anything by looking at his eyes. She smiled when she back away back into her original spot in the kitchen while Troy just turned head slightly to the left wondering what she saw in his eyes.

"I know why you didn't fight back" she said placing a few plates next to her while getting the food on the plates.

"Why didn't I fight back then Miss. Montez" he asked now curious what she saw now.

She turned her head towards him "Not going to tell you" she singing her words towards him "Now go get Gabriella from her room so we can eat like a family" she said setting the table slowly.

He nodded turning around and walked upstairs going up while thinking about why he didn't fight since he was drawing a blank about why. He knew Gabriella asked him not to fight so her popularity was at stake and that is why he didn't fight right?

Gabriella was laying on her bed trying to understand Troy since it made her feel like she was in Kindergarten for she didn't really have any friends. She felt like he could read her like a book which causes her to bring back her memories when she was called Geeky Gabby as a sighed escaped from her mouth.

_Tory, who were you before you came here_ she thought when a knocked was heard on her door which cause her to jump in surprise for she got scared.

"Gabriella, your mother tells me to tell you its dinner" Troy's voice said behind the door and his footsteps walking away from the door.

Gabriella sighed slowly rubbing her tempts slowly in a circle thinking about what Drake and her talked about while they had their little fight in the parking a lot. Which will cause a huge up roar in East High more then the usually gossip around but she knew that Drake would just find one of his sluts and he would just forget her after that and she would move on with her life. However the words that he told her was still a little unnerving as she remember what he told her after school after Troy showed up.

_**Flashback**_

_**Drake walked up to her in an anger mood his body language gave it way while he wanted to release on something or someone. Gabriella was leaning against her car while waiting for Troy to come out and see if he was alright after his beating that he took from Drake. She saw Drake walking up to her and she felt disgusted with herself being with him for what he did to Troy but she didn't know why she felt that way about Troy since she found him so weird. Drake walked up to her going into a kiss but she turned her head away making sure that he wouldn't even feel her skin.**_

_**"What" he asked looking at her.**_

_**She turned her had and looked right into his eyes "I don't want you near me anymore since I know that you have been cheating me but I turned the other cheek since I worried about my popularity but no more" she said in an anger tone showing her back bone finally.**_

_**Drake just looked at her for a long time "You know you were nothing until I took interest in you but I will let you go since I couldn't get in the sack with you it doesn't matter. However let me tell you this I will take that Troy guy and destroy him make sure he wouldn't have a bone left to crack" he said in a cold voice when seeing Troy he walked away from Gabriella.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Gabriella shook her head slowly trying to forget what Drake said since she was more worry about Troy now for some reason. She got up from her room and slowly walked downstairs seeing Troy already setting the table several bruise were already forming on his face with a black eye on his right eye. Gabriella cover her mouth hiding the fear what would be under his clothes all those bruises and maybe a few broken bones that Drake inflicted when beating Troy. She walked to her sit since the table was a square for Troy sat on the right and her mother came out sitting nearest to the kitchen door and she sat on the left. Gabriella looked at the food for they were having fry rice and some noodles which she didn't mind slowly taking her fork and started to eat.

"So how was school?" Miss Montez asked not looking at either Troy or Gabriella taking a fork full of rice taking a bite.

Troy looked at the food then looked up at Miss. Montez "Fine met a lot of interesting people and classes are also interesting since I am slowly understand school life" he said slowly and unsurely taking the fork since he never use one and started to wrapped the noodles around the fork and started to eat it.

"Gabi" she asked glancing over at her daughter while taking a drink of water from her glass.

Gabriella was eating some noodles when she swallowed slowly "I have to go to the dance on Friday and get there to help set up" she said trying to avoid looking at Troy who was staring at her.

Miss. Montez nodded "That's nice" she said finishing what was on her fork and taking another drink of water. Troy was slowly eating still slowly like he was a child still learning things about the world it baffle Gabriella wondering why Troy didn't know anything. She was starting to question what his past was like and curious if her mom would tell her anything about him.

After an hour or so Troy finishing eating getting up and walked to the kitchen cleaning off his plate and walked back to the dinning room "Ill be watching the TV" he said saying TV slower then a normal person would do. He walked out of the dinning room and went into the living room giving the remote control and turned it on. The TV flashed on showing some sort of house hunter show on HGTV which Troy suddenly changes the channel to see what was on. After a few minutes of channel changing he suddenly stopped on some sort of sport change with tall guys playing basket ball. He watch them move and dribble the ball in different was which was interesting for he leaned forwards and watch the players carefully his eyes following every moment of the orange ball.

Soon a different picture appeared saying "We will returned to And1 basket ball after this messages" Troy change the channel again and again until he stopped on another channel which was fighting in a eight side steel ring. Two fighters were fighting using different style of fighting which Troy was completely interested in seeing a large man with facial hair around his chin and above his lip with a shaved head slamming a another fighter down. The announcers telling "Chuck just slammed him against the mat" Troy watch seeing every move that Chuck did against his challenger carefully. Soon a different messages appeared as Troy change the channel back to And1 watching everything move, style, and trick from the different players.

After two or three hours Troy sense Gabriella behind him seeing what he was doing changing it back to what he found out was UFC fighters. Leaning back against the couch and seeing The Iceman getting a KO against some African American fighter.

"Troy, why are you watching fighting" she asked leaning against the couch looking at Troy at the side of his bruises.

He didn't look at her "I was watching And1 and thinking about joining the basket ball team now" he said seeing how interesting it was and it could be a good thing for his problems with his other side.

She nodded "Oh, if you want to try out of the Basket ball team ask Chad, Zeke, or even Jason since they are all on the team. Beside it would be to get some new players even through they act it we haven't won a championship in a long time since Drake became the Captain" she said looking down in an embarrassed way.

Troy nodded turning off the TV "I'll think about it" he said getting up and turning to looked at her "Thanks for taking me to school see you in the morning" he said walking upstairs and going straight to bed before saying goodnight to Gabriella's mother too.

Gabriella watch him leave and sighed "Troy, you are something completely different then anyone I have every meant but are you going to do find tomorrow" she said to herself getting on the couch and started to watch TV.

**Next Day inside East High**

Troy walked through the hallway wearing black jeans with two studded belts wrapped around his waist with black converse, a Dark Knight Joker shirt that had blood red letters saying _'Why So Serious'_, a plain black hoodie, and a hat to hide his bruise covering his face and a black eye. Everyone was whispering behind his back but he didn't really pay attention to it since he was more worry about getting caught up with the school work here. Being held in a cage for seventeen years of your life and learning everything at once gave him a bad headache that no one could understand. Books were in his hands while he walked since it was lunch time and for the whole cliché system at this school. Troy didn't have anywhere to sit slowly stopping in front of the gym he open the door with one of his free hands putting all the books weight on his left side.

The gym was large with red and white colors all around him as he walked to the red bleachers setting his books down in the first step looking around at the gym. Troy stepped onto the court seeing a basketball laid out on the floor resting against the bleachers. He shrugged walking over to the ball picking it up and started to dribble it a bit getting a feel for it when he started to dribble it through his legs like the guys on the TV and around his back like he was doing it his whole life. Troy dribble to the basket stopping at the free throw line and shooting it his form was perfect and _swish_ making a perfect shot. Smiling he ran grabbing the ball and started to shoot all over the key and making it every time doing this that whole some of the pros could do.

Outside the gym Chad, Zeke and Jason were watching their eyes were huge at what they saw. They watch Troy shooting his third three point shot and sinking it like he wasn't even trying.

"Dude, I don't believe it I never thought Troy was a basket ball protégée" Chad whispered to the others as they nodded slowly. All three in a state of shock until the afro man walked into the gym after seeing everything Troy did.

"Hey man" Chad said running out onto the court as Troy stopped sinking another free throw and turning to look at Chad smiling.

"Hey Chad" he said putting his hands in his pocket with his blue eyes staring right into Chad's eyes.

Chad stopped right in front of Troy and stared at him until he took a deep breath "Have your ever played basket ball before?" he asked looking at the blue eye Troy.

He laughed "Nope, I just saw it on a TV show called And1 and something I was just fooling around" Troy said shrugging walking over to the basket ball picking it up and flipped it in the air spinning it on his pointer finger.

"Wait, WHAT" Chad said looking at Troy who was spinning the ball while Zeke and Jason walked in the gym too. "Are you telling me that you just watch some of those And1 guys on TV and that's all you did" Chad said trying to let his brain figure out what Troy said.

Troy nodded "Yeah I was flipping through channels and it was on and I watch it" he said shooting the ball again and it made a perfect _swish_ again. "I always learned by watching things even when I was in New York it help me keep myself alive" he said remembering fighting and using some of his opponent's moves against them.

Chad walked over the bleachers and took off his shirt wearing a muscle shirt under it "Let's play" he said pulling off his jeans having basket ball shorts under looking serious at Troy.

Troy looked at Chad and shrugged "Sure" he said walking over to the bleachers too and removing his hoodie and walking back on the court.

"Hey Troy, aren't you going to remove your shirt" Jason called at the side lines watching with Zeke.

Troy shook his head no not wanting to let anyone see his scars on his body for he knew questions would arise then.

"First one to ten wins, two and threes for schooling and you can go over the ten limited" Chad said getting the ball and passing it to Troy.

Troy nodded passing the ball back and suddenly Chad was dribbling while Troy was already on covering him like he was playing forever. Chad was shock since he didn't think Troy would cover so fast then seeing that the ball was gone and Troy making a easy lay up. Chad was in shock seeing what had just happen. Troy walked over and checking it to Chad and smiled having fun and not feeling anything wrong with him.

After a fifteen minutes or so Chad was out of breath his breathing was heavy looking at the wooden court while Troy was standing tall spinning the basket ball on his finger again. Jason's and Zeke's eyes were big again never seeing Chad being so easily defeated before since Troy was spinning pass him, stealing from Chad, doing prefect lay ups, and even shooting three pointers when under pressure from another player. Chad looked up his afro was not standing tall while he looked down at the floor still breathing hard.

"Gentlemen" A man came out wearing a white polo with a wild cat on the corner having a clip board in his hand with a whistle around his neck.

Chad, Jason, and Zeke straight up seeing the man coming up to them, while Troy just kept spinning the ball on his finger not understanding what was happening. He stopped in front of the four boys for he was a tall man brown hair prefect set on his head and nice looking grey slacks.

"What are you three doing here" he asked looking at the basket ball players then staring at Troy "and what is an non-player here too" he asked wanting answer for this now.

Chad looked up "Coach, I think I found a player you're going to love" he said taking deep breaths after every word. Then he pointed to Troy having the basket ball at his side head held down making sure his bruises and black eye couldn't be seen.

Coach looked at Troy "Who are you" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest looking at Troy.

Troy looked up at the man called Coach "I am Troy just transfer yesterday" he said pulling off his hat having all his bruises and black eye could be seen.

Coach nodded "The kid without the last name huh. So are you any good" he asked looking at Troy nodding towards the basket ball.

Troy shrugged and walked out to the court the three point line and shot it making the basket without even using two hands then walking back "I guess since that's what Chad tells me" he said looking at Coach.

Coach's mouth had dropped open and looked at Troy "Alright come to the gym today after school were having try outs I want to see your stuff" he said writing something down then leaving.

Troy turned and looked at his friends "I guess I am trying out for the basket ball team" he said now a little in shock. However the three guys all laughed and wrapped their arms around Troy leaning him grabbing his things on the way out. They were all talking about things while Troy listen not really sure about anything soon Ryan joined and they all started too walked together towards their lockers and to see their girls. In the back of Troy's mind it seemed to him that things were finally turning out to be good finally since he was fitting in and people didn't really find him weird or anything which made it a lot easier for him to act somewhat of himself.

All four guys made it to the girls smiling at each other while Chad and Taylor were talking about their date tonight after tryouts while Jason was looking at some of Kelsi's music sheets trying to look interested in them for his girlfriends' stake while Zeke was trying to talk about the dance with Sharpay but not showing any luck. Ryan was talking to a large girl named Martha who Troy finger out was a hip hop dancing from the way she was moving to the beat of someone's music in the hall.

"Hey Troy, are you going need a ride back home" Gabriella asked slamming her locker and looked at him.

Troy nodded "Yeah but I have to stay late because I guess the East High coach wants me to tryout for the basket ball team" he said hoping that would be ok with her.

Gabriella looked at him "Wow so you really are going to try out since I heard their training schedule is brutally from what the guys told me" Gabriella said looking at the three basket ball players.

Troy couldn't help but smiled at what Gabriella smiled saying Brutally "I think Ill be fine" he said shaking his head knowing that these people didn't know the word of brutally as he walked off to his next class.

Gabriella tilted her head hearing what Troy said and it didn't make any sense but she shrugged knowing that she had a dance meeting after school so it would work out for her. She walked off to class with Sharpay and Kelsi thinking about what Troy meant for different ideas were coming through her head they were all way out of the water.

"You know I think I am going to say yes to Zeke if he asked me to the dance" Sharpay suddenly says with a smiled on her face since she always found him interesting for being a intimidating guy he was like a giant teddy bear to her.

Gabriella smiles knowing that those two would make sure a cute couple that she wanted to say finally 'Thank God It took you long enough' but held her tongue for it would be rude to say. She knew that she wouldn't have a date to the dance that was coming up but she already had several guys come up and asked her but she said no to them all. Gabriella had a small amount of hope that Troy would asked her since she really wanted to know about him for she found him so interested and mysterious that it was driving her insane about him.

After school, Troy was in the gym wearing Chad's old basket ball shorts but asked of a long sleeve shirt to hide his scars. He stood in line with about thirty different grades and age wanting to make to the elite of the basket ball team but Troy was just here because he was asked not to become the best or anything. Suddenly the Coach walked out on to the court and looked at the fresh meat slowly while the starters stood behind him looking at the fresh meat.

"You are all here to try to become a Wild Cat basket ball player, you all think you have what it takes and some of you do and others don't this is why I have tryout to weed out the weak from the strong" he said walking up and down the line looking at each and everyone person in the line. Coach stopped in front of Troy the longest looking at him with the black eye.

"This Tryout will only last one day for I know that my training program will take out many on the first try" he said looked at them "FIFTY PUSH UPS NOW" he yelled when every player shot down and started to do push ups.

Troy followed easily doing the pushups since he worked out in his chain doing random things seeing some of the watches do when they were bored watching him. His arms were strong easily doing fifty pushups the right way without even breaking a sweat he stood up and looked at several that were still doing them. He watch and waited until only a quarter where already gone and the number was twenty-two left in the line up. Troy just looked over at Chad who was doing a thumbs up too him as Troy nodded in thanks and turned back to look at the coach.

"Twenty sets of lines go" he order and sat down and watch them do the lines writing notes down on his clip board.

Troy started to run back and forth showing no sighs of being tired the whole time sweat however was slowly starting to appear on his forehead. He soon finished seeing six guys already giving up from the lines. Troy leaned against the wall looking up at the ceiling thinking about what would be next for this was really fun for him.

"Passing drill now" he said when basket balls were thrown at the sixteen that were felt by the starters who watch on the bleachers laughing at the ones who gave up early.

Troy watch a few minutes seeing that you had to pass back and forth to the wall continue to do so until Coach yelled stopped. After an hour or so six players dropped from a tired body their breathing was hard while the last ten kept doing it the nine were sweating badly breathing was starting to deepen. Troy was just starting to work up a sweat by the passing drill that was happening to him still hitting the wall with the basket ball.

"Enough" Coach said walking up to the last ten "I guess you ten are going to have some good old fashion basket ball game" he said pointing to five players saying shirts then the last five skins.

Troy was a skin seeing his four guys on his team suddenly removed their shirts in front of everyone. His eyes widen in fear for everyone would see his scars and question would arise which he didn't want but he wanted to do this so he could make Gabriella and her mom proud of him. He walked over the bleachers taking a deep breath and slowly moved his shirt everyone who was in the gym watch seeing all the scars and burns all over Troy's body. Their eyes widen seeing a few bruise that were recent from Drake's assault on him but the scars were pain fully looking with some guys in the gym holding a few of their chest and touching their back at seeing the scars.

Troy walked out to the court looking pound that he needs this for he was becoming more human now. People watch and whispers could be heard while Chad just looked at Zeke and Jason with them looking at Chad wondering who could of do this too Troy. The Coach's mouth was open in shock at seeing those terrible wounds that even he couldn't image what it had to been like to have some of those like the one across his whole body. Drake who was making fun of the recent drop out looked seeing all those marks and scars that he didn't even say a word to one of his friends for it couldn't even be funny to anyone.

Out in the hallway a brunette girl looked through the window of the doors seeing Troy's body her hand over her mouth in shock. Tears started to water up in her big brown eyes not believing what she was seeing now for it looked so pain even this far away too her. Gabriella suddenly started to cry silently for no sound could come out for her mouth the only thought that kept repeating over and over in her head was 'Who could have done this to him, Who could have done this to him'. Leaning against the wall the tears still slowly coming down her cheeks but kept wiping them away but it didn't help.

"I have to ask Troy what happen" She said thinking about to all those thoughts about what he said about brutally was starting to make sense now.

**Author Note: I know I haven't be updating to much but I have a job and other things have been sort of thrown out of control so Ill be trying to get the next chapter up soon I promise. Thank you for all your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

Gabriella stared through the window seeing the scar body of Troy walking back onto the basket ball court slowly. Her eyes looked at each scar carefully seeing some of the pieces of his flesh were ripped out or even burnt away. Just looking at all those marks made her own skin hurt when someone touched her shoulder making Gabriella jump from the scare. Taylor was next to her looking at her best friend with Sharpay and Kelsi right behind her but moved a bit faster seeing Gabriella jump from the same scare.

"You scared me Taylor" Gabriella said with her hand towards her heart breathing slowly.

Taylor smiled looking at Gabriella "You have always been a scary cat Gab. So why aren't you inside the gym watching the guys" she asked raising one eyebrow looking at her best friend.

"Yeah I am I get to see Zeke's rock hard body his muscles just so big while he plays and his…." Sharpay stopped seeing three stares looking at her.

Gabriella was trying to figure out a excuse when she turned back seeing that Troy was still standing on the court stretching his body slowly then looking at her friends pointing through the window of the door. All three girls looked through the window seeing Troy's body with their eyes widening at what they saw causing them to look away.

"What do you think happen to him?" Taylor asked first one speaking from what they saw all over Troy's body.

"I don't know my mom doesn't like to talk about a person's past but I think he was abuse from his parents" Gabriella said thinking about all her ideas about what would have happen.

"Man Gabriella, beside the scars all over Troy's body I must say he is a hotty" Sharpay said with a glint in her eye. A smiled played over her face while watching Troy who was talking to the other people on his team.

Gabriella looked through the window again now taking a good look at Troy when a blushed appeared over her face. Troy had muscles over his scars his arms were strong and large with his leg showing how strong they were. Soon Gabriella watched Troy nodded to a tall guy talking about something that she couldn't tell. On the other side the cheerleaders had just sneaked in to see the gym seeing the fresh guys for the team and they all stopped seeing Troy's scars and body they all we're in awe.

Troy knew that they were all watching him but that didn't matter right now for him because he was in a battle against the shirt side. He walked behind a tall guy who was going to be the jumper. The blue eyes disappeared behind his eyelids when he took a deep breath then opening them up seeing everyone on both sides the beast within roar wanting to start. Troy lowers his stance on the ground like a predator waiting for the first movement.

Coach walked out onto the court with the basket ball looking at each side throwing it up and getting out of the way. Both taller players jumped the skin player got the ball hitting it back with Troy suddenly catching then passing it down court without looking. Several laughs could be heard from the bleachers from the starters but a skin caught the ball doing an easy lay up scoring the first basket of the game. Once again it was silent on both sides with Troy standing tall giving a small high-five to the guy who had just scored.

The game soon started again with the shirts starting to run back into the offense with Troy looking at player his cold blue eyes seen all their motion carefully. He suddenly yelled an order to the guy on the right saying watch the pass within a second of ordering he took off down court. The skin stole the ball doing a fast break with Troy easily catching it and doing another lay up. He looked around seeing everyone whispering but his three friends smiling at him with a nodded of his head towards Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

**Hour Later**

It was an up roar the skins had completely destroyed the shirts with Troy and his teammates were hardly breathing for he had down all the assists and several three point shots with two pointers too. Coach was speechless for what he had just say a single player making an all star team out of players that he never play with, it made an smiled appeared on his face. He stood up and walked over to the skins and started to point too players when he finally pointed to Troy last his smiled widen when he pointed at Troy.

"Troy, you stay afterwards I want to talk with you a bit" he said walking away with Troy rushing to get his shirt back on for people looking at him made him feel uncomfortable.

Chad, Zeke, and Jason rushed over to him all with smiles all over their faces "Dude, you were amazing at playing" Zeke said sitting above of Troy.

"Yeah, you are a natural leader you could make a better Captain then Drake" Jason said with a nodded of his head.

Chad just smiled "Dude, I think we can finally win against the West High Knights for the championship" He said slapping the back of Troy's neck.

He looked up at the three "Maybe I don't really know if I did that good" he said just shrugging a bit with his shirt over his scars placing his hands together.

Within a few seconds the gym was empty beside the four who stayed to play some more. Coach walked into the gym again looking at his three best players plus the new one and they made a great time.

"TROY" he yelled with walking up to them with all four stopping and looking at the Coach.

"Yes sir" Troy asked wiping off the sweat from his forehead looking up at the man.

Coach looked at him "Son, do you think you could lead this team?" he asked looking at Troy carefully.

He thought about it carefully with what Coach said then taking a deep breath "Yes sir, I really do think I could lead this team" he said in a strong voice knowing that he could because he could feel the beast within me telling him he could.

Coach smiled looking at Troy "Good then tomorrow at practice we'll have a vote for Captain" he said patting Troy's shoulder walking away.

Behind the bleachers a very steamed Drake had just heard what the Coach had told Troy and he was going to do something that still make him captain of this team. After talking to the guys, Troy head towards the locker room to get his clothes slowly walking in getting the locker open for himself. Suddenly he moved his head just in a split second when a fist made contacted with the locker. He turned his head seeing Drake in pain from punching the locker and a smiled appeared over Troy's lips grabbing his arm pulling it straight like a crowbar behind his back.

Drake screamed in pain "What the hell you're a weakly aren't you?" he said through the pain grabbing a locker with his free hand.

Troy held tightly on Drake's arm moving his mouth closer towards his ear "Listen very carefully Drake" he whispered in a ice cold voice "I didn't fight back because I was asked not too for the sake of someone but now I have nothing to hold me back. However, you're lucky because a few weeks earlier I would have ripped out your throat so count yourself lucky about that. So I want you to leave me alone and everyone I know and if you don't then there is no telling how hard or fast I will find you and beat you until an inch of your life" Troy whispered with his icy cold voice.

Drake was shaking uncontrollable now he could from Troy's voice and the look in his eye for he knew that this guy was telling the truth. "What are you" He chocked out to Troy of fear.

He smiled at Drake's question leaning in closer "I am a Beast Drake and you should never forget that" he whispered releasing Drake's arm grabbing his clothes and walking out of the locker room.

Drake watches Troy leave the locker room while holding his arm with hate in his eyes when he wanted to get him badly now. However, he knew that his power on this school was slowly slipping away so he would be to start fresh somewhere when an idea popped into his head.

Troy was walking through the hallways when people started to whispered when seeing him the words of 'Scars' and 'He is totally hot' were going all around the school. Sighing slowly he kept walking to his locker when seeing Gabriella who seemed to be deep in thought about something. He walked up and looked at her for a long time like he was trying to read her brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about" he asked opening his locker while getting a few books.

Gabriella suddenly jump not knowing that Troy was next to her taking a deep breath "Well I was remember the night I came home drunk and someone carry me to my room" she said looking at Troy who stop for a split second then went back grabbing books. "Well I remember touching a large scar across someone's chest and I saw you at try outs so I was wondering Troy was it you" she asked in a curious voice.

Troy just nodded at her when she asked about that first night when he started living with the Montez family. He didn't say anything to Gabriella for the whole day as he went through his class like it was a dream for people kept whispering about him. Troy didn't mind when girls were starting to follow him through the time in-between classes. Somehow he became popular too fast even he knew that as he knew that Chad and the others told the cheerleaders about him so it went down the food chain he guessed.

After school Troy and Gabriella where back at her house with Troy in the kitchen eating some apples that were set out for them. He looked at the note saying that Miss. Montez was going to be late coming home. Troy just nodded reading the note taking a bite of an apple. Suddenly Gabriella walked down wearing some nice looking jeans and a plain T-shirt. She was looking at her feet when standing in the kitchen.

"Troy do you want to do for a walk so we could talk about each other" she asked looking up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

Troy was taken back by this action for he didn't know what to say while he thought about it slowly then letting out a quiet sigh "Alright" he whispered barely audio able to Gabriella.

She smiled and grabbed Troy's hand and ran off towards somewhere which Troy didn't know. After, a few minutes of running but not before shutting the door of the Montez's house, Troy found himself walking with Gabriella in a beautiful park which looked a lot like that park he saw in New York for only a few moments when he was shopping. It was quiet all around them with birds flying all around them with a few people smiling and waving at them which Troy guesses Gabriella knew them from somewhere. He closed his eyes smelling the fresh air which was something that he would never get old of for it felt so free for him like nothing mattered.

"Troy" Gabriella said walking backwards looking at him seeing that his eyes were closed.

"Hmmmm…" he said opening them revealing his ocean blue eyes to her when he saw her blushing slightly.

Gabriella quickly turned around and returned walking next to him "So how do you like East High now that you must be the most interesting person now" she asked placing her arms around her back.

Troy laughs a bit "Well I don't know for the fact that everyone knows that I am a basket player so a lot of people are going to be watching me. Or maybe it's because you heard about my incredible geniuses which hasn't been seen in years" he said making fun of himself.

Gabriella laughed a bit "I don't know if I have heard about that but I heard you're like some sort of basket ball god who hasn't been seen" she said skipping a bit now.

Troy continued to walk looking around seeing how peacefully it was but his ocean blue eyes kept looking at Gabriella for a feeling was arising within him that was different. The sound of his heart beating harder and harder could be heard within his eyes. '_What's wrong with me'_ he thought watching her. The smell of her perfume was within his nose now which causes him to smile without even thinking.

Gabriella suddenly turned around and saw that he was looking at her "What are you looking at Troy?" she asked pretending not knowing what he was looking at.

He shot up looking at her "I don't know but can I ask you a question?" he asked walking in front of her hands still in his jean pockets.

She nodded "Sure what is the question" she said following him while looking at the back of his neck.

He took a deep breath "What do you seen in Drake?" he asked in a sort of trying not to give away emotions within the question.

Gabriella laughed a bit "Well, what I saw in Drake that is a good question" she said tilting her head and started to think about it. "I think it was because I was the 'it' girl. So I sort of had to fall to the date Drake I guess." She said thinking more and more about it. She caught up to him "Troy, you have to remember High School is filled with different groups and everyone has to be fallen within one of them your going to be falling within the jocks with Chad and everyone else" she said looking up at him.

Troy slowly nodded "Gabriella, I learned something in New York is that never give up on anything especially when your life is always on the line" he said stopping and looking at a playground.

Gabriella looked at him even more "What do you mean when your live is always on the line?" she asked wanting to know what he meant by his words.

"You know I never had a normal childhood" he said looking at kids playing happily around. "I mean I never got to play anything with anyone else I just sat and waited until I was needed" he said in a sad voice when tears started to form up within his blue eyes.

Gabriella looked seeing the tears starting to form within Troy's eyes as she absent mindedly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her. Tears started fall from Troy's eyes that were held in for years upon years they fell from his eyes like a little child. Gabriella held Troy tight while crying for it was a quiet cry no sounds just only tears. She could feel her shirt starting to get wet from Troy's tear she wonder how could someone feel this much pain.

"Troy please tell me what happen to you and how you got all those scars" she asked in a whispered worried that it was too soon.

Slowly, Troy didn't say anything for he kept crying but soon he stopped wiping his eyes so they wouldn't show that he was crying. However, he didn't mind that Gabriella saw that he weeps from something important. Troy's eyes looked at her for a long time unsure how to answer her question that she asked him. The beast within me told me him not to tell her anything but he had to tell someone for this was important and one of the darkness moments within his life as he pulled away from her slowly.

He slowly took a shake breath then waited for a moment "Gabriella, you had a lovely life I can tell from what I see but I am just not ready to reveal what happen to me and how I got these scars" he said in a quiet voice. "However, you are the only one that I seem calm and normal with like I am not some sort of animal or beast which I thank you for. But one day I will tell you what happen to me but just for now I am not ready" he said in a shake tone.

She nodded slowly "Troy, I understand that your not ready but in a different way. But know this Troy, I am here for you and you can always come and talk to me about anything" she said wrapping her arms around him again and hugging him again.

Troy let her hug him the warm from her was so nice her smell was intoxicating to him which he loved. He slowly wrapped his arms around her perfect waist and held her close to him. This moment right now for Troy was something that will last in eternity and nothing was going to change that for him.

After, a few moments they broke apart looking at each as Gabriella just giggle slightly then pulled away from him. They started walking again and just talked like a boy and a girl nothing weird or anything just talking. This moment was something that both of them was much enjoyable. They walked for a some more hours until reaching home seeing that Miss. Montez was already in bed tired from work. Troy and Gabriella didn't say anything for the rest of the night while they went to bed for the next day.

**Next Day**

Troy was sitting in Miss. Darbus classroom reading a book which he found on her desk he just picked it up and started to read it. The reason why Troy was here so early was because he went to the gym early so he could practice a bit more. The coach had seen him working out and working on shooting and rebounding too. So that lead Troy getting a long talk about how he had a good work ethnic and how it will help him in the long ran. However, that talk was nothing to him for he had to just get some anger out and that was playing basket ball now. The sound of a paper flipping of the book could be heard through out the classroom. This book was something completely interesting to him for he never actually read a book before.

"Mr. Troy, may I ask what are you doing here so early" the sound of Miss. Darbus voice breaking through Troy's train of thought.

He looked up seeing Miss. Darbus at the entrance of the doorway when he set the book down on his desk. "Sorry Miss. Darbus, I just got done with my early morning work out and I saw this on a desk and I just started to pick it up" he said seeing if she would do something against him.

Miss. Darbus slowly removed her glass while walking towards her throne "Tell me, Mr. Troy what do you find interesting about _Count of Monte Cristo_" she asked eying him carefully.

Troy swallow slowly thinking about his respond "Well I found it interesting that Edmond Dantes is traveling around the world to find all those wrongly done by his enemies which makes him help them in special ways" he said "While using the Count as another person that is allowed him to get close to all his enemies" he added hoping that was the answer Miss. Darbus was looking for.

A smile appeared on the woman's lips when hearing Troy's respond "Interesting theory Mr. Troy please tell me what you thought of the book when you are done with it" she said starting to read the newspaper slowly.

Troy was a little bewilder at her respond when going back to read when suddenly he could hear herds of students coming in talking and laughing about things. Troy sighed when seeing that his little peacefully world was over and real life came once again. He stood up taking the old looking book under his arm and smiled "Thank you Miss. Mr. Darbus" he said walking out of the room and towards the hallways.

Miss. Darbus nodded at Troy when leaving when smiling "Well this boy is something of a gem within this whole school" she said to herself when looking at the paper again.

Troy walked slowly through the hallways when seeing the group of his friends forming at the front which he didn't mind seeing. His eyes suddenly caught Gabriella laughing and talking to Sharpay and Taylor about something. He took a deep breath and walked toward them.

**Author note: Sorry about the long wait but school and work finally caught up with me. Thank you for all the reviews too.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

"Troy" Chad said walking up to Troy like they been like friends for years slapping him on the back with a smile. "Dude, I heard from coach that Drake left the school and went some where else" he said in a happily tone.

Troy just smiled but his brain was working now for this was a little too strange even for this especially when Drake hatred him so much. 'It just not adding up' he thought walking towards the job slapping hands and nodding to them.

"Troy, where did you get that book" Taylor asked turning her head slightly letting her black hair hang covering her neck.

He looked down at the book and holding up to everyone "You mean _Count of Monte Cristo_?" he asked when he saw everyone's eyes widen.

"Troy, that's Miss. Darbus copy of that book" Zeke said in awe look on his face that he couldn't believe it.

Troy slowly nodded "Yeah, I was reading it after my morning work out" he said turning to Gabriella "Sorry about not being there this morning" he said.

Gabriella nodded but Kelsi just shook her head "Troy, Miss Darbus never let anyone have that book it like her grail or like the Musicals at this school" she said not believing what she was seeing.

Troy sighed "Alright, let's stop this conversation for I don't feel like its going to go anywhere" he said walking away from everyone and towards his first period.

Everyone watch but Gabriella tilted her head slightly when seeing everyone around Troy started whispering seeing if they could see his scars. "I guess word travels fast around this school" she said mostly to her self when Sharpay looked at her.

"Gabi, this is East high word travels like e-mails when something new happens then everyone knows about it" she said texting with her brand new pink crystal side kick.

Gabriella smiled "That is really true Sharpay but where is your man and your brother" she asked looking at one of her best friends.

Sharpay let out a small sighed "Ryan and Zeke are in the training/weight room for morning since they got permission to do something in there" she said not happy about not seeing Zeke or having some of his famous cookies before the start of class.

Zeke and Ryan were in the weight room in a wrestling mate which was apart of the weight room. It was one of the largest rooms within the East High school that all the jocks used at different seasons. All the most advance equipment for working out was here to help all the East high athletics to become stronger and faster then all the rest of the rival schools. Ryan and Zeke were fighting for Ryan was a master of Compo while Zeke was a boxer for the boxing team. The show man was back flipping perfectly back on his feet and fixing his hat after the show of athletics. Zeke looked at his girlfriend's twin brother sighing.

"Man, Ryan your really good at Compo" he said wiping the sweat off his brow looking with his gloves.

Ryan smiled looking at Zeke "It helps with going cart wheels and hand stands when I am on stage with Shar" he said with a smile when starting to move back and forth swinging his arms with his whole body.

Zeke started to bounce up and down slowly when rushing forth and sending rapid punches towards Ryan but the actor just cart wheeled out of the way like it was nothing. While he did a spin kick like it was nothing hitting Zeke's legs causing him to fall down. Ryan rolled backwards and jumped up perfectly looking at the fallen Zeke smiling.

"You have to watch your feet man" Ryan said helping Zeke up while he showed up his perfect body of his eight pack abs and wearing shorts.

Zeke sighed "I box I don't fight with my feet but thanks for the advice" he said taking the help from Ryan.

Suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard when Zeke and Ryan turned their heads seeing Troy in the door way smiling. Troy walked into the room looking around slowly. He seemed different now and both of the guys couldn't tell from how he walked. Troy had this powerfully aura around himself like a hungry beast wanting blood or something.

"You two are really impressive" he said looking at them with his beast like sky blue eyes.

Zeke smiled "Thanks man, its hard keeping up with Ryan sometimes" he said breathing hard.

Troy nodded slowly "I could see but hey do you both think I could join" he asked smiling like a wolf when asking to join the fight.

Ryan tensed up when seeing that smile from Troy which was something different that he never seen before. Zeke also tensed up seeing that look from Troy which was something different like a different person completely. However, Troy blinked slowly returning to himself slowly and taking a deep breath looking at his two friends.

"Sorry about that" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck slowly couldn't believe that he lost control of his monster.

Both guys relaxed themselves after seeing Troy returning to normal but that chill down their spines of fear still had feeling. "So do you want to join in Troy" Ryan asked in a curious voice wanting to see what Troy could do now after seeing that smile.

The blue eye teen nodded his head "Yeah sure" he said walking over to a bench and setting all his books on it. Slowly he pulled off his shirt revealing all his scars and setting his shirt on the bench too.

Both Zeke and Ryan was an unbeatable tag team in fighting others so they were warming up slowly. Zeke was jumping up and down slowly sending fierce jabs towards the air. Ryan on the other hand was practicing dance like styles of moving his body in different position on the mate. When Troy step out on to the mate it felt like a mighty pressure just appeared when he stepped on to the mate. He wore just his black jeans shoeless and sockless while he took two black gloves.

Ryan and Zeke could feel that pressure of Troy which they never felt before like they were going too died if they even move one inch from the look in Troy's eyes. Troy was jumping in the air slowly moving his head side to side trying to get a feel of the mate. Suddenly his eyes changed into the beast which hadn't came out since the last fight in New York. He slowly couches down like a predator waiting for his prey to make a move.

"Come on" Troy said in a low and deadly voice feeling his body remembering everything ever thing he did in New York.

Ryan and Zeke looked at each other for a long time unsure about what they should do for they never felt fear before. However that didn't stop them from charging right towards Troy which wasn't a good idea. Zeke set a canon like right hook right into Troy's face how haven't even more yet showing no emotion in his eyes. Right when Zeke's punch seemed like it was going to hit Troy, he disappeared and appeared on the other side grabbing Zeke's arm and throwing him against the ground. The blue eye teen quickly back flips backwards right when Ryan's heel came down to the spot that Troy was originally.

Ryan looked at Troy impressed at what he saw from him since not a lot of people could have guess that Zeke's weak spot was his blind spot is when he was throwing his punch. However, it was more impressive that he dodge his kick when a smile plays out on his face. 'This is going to be fun' Ryan thought fixing his hat for he hadn't fought in a long time. Troy stood up slowly smiling too in his wolfish grin once again seeing that this was going to be fun for him. Zeke was on the ground seeing stars trying to regain his senses slowly but it wasn't working from the hit against the mate.

Troy and Ryan circle around each other slowly waiting for the first person to mess up. Troy did the first mistake doing a miss step which Ryan jumped all over it not thinking it was a trap that he had set for him. Ryan did another downward heel drop but Troy was ready when grabbing Ryan's leg and moving all his body weight into his legs and throwing Ryan to the floor hard. However when doing that Zeke was able to recover his sense when seeing his partner hit the mate. 'This is unreal' Zeke said hitting himself with his gloves not believing now strong Troy is.

Troy turned his head looking at Zeke moving towards him slowly when Zeke put his guard up and started to send hooks and jabs right in to Troy's path. However, Troy just took the hit easily showing no pain when getting hit when Zeke was switching for his right hook Troy sent a powerfully upper cut making contact with his chin. When the hit made contact Zeke at a daze when that punch got his jaw but suddenly a hail of punches to his gut made Zeke weaker. Suddenly a mid kick made contract with Zeke's left side sending the big man to the ground with easy.

Troy's sixth sense suddenly kicks in when moving his head barely missing an elbow from Ryan who had gotten up somehow. He was moving back from the different sort of motions that Ryan was making which impressed Troy a lot for he was learning Ryan's and Zeke's style of fighting from watching them.

Ryan was spinning and doing things that seemed unnatural when watching him for Troy never seen a move when you hand stand and start spinning. Troy was getting hit every time as he felt the pain from his old wounds from where Drake gave them too him. Ryan however was starting to be ruthless about his attacks now feeling like he should be winning against Troy. Suddenly Troy just stopped moving his hair was covering his blue eyes. Each kick seemed like they weren't doing anything to his harden body.

Ryan back flips back to his feet when feeling that pressure suddenly returning from Troy. A cold chill ran down his spine when he shook his head to regain himself and flip towards him but Troy was already moving clothes lining Ryan with awesome strength which Ryan never felt before. Troy looked at the fallen Ryan who was coughing from the pain of the hit. He grabbed Ryan's arm and put his legs over his throat and chest and started to pull on his arm. A crowbar was what the move was call in UFC. Ryan started to tap out from the pain but Troy wasn't giving up when he suddenly returned to his senses.

Troy got off and looked at Ryan "Ryan, I am so sorry about that I just lost my control" he said helping Ryan up seeing him holding his shoulder.

Ryan shook his head "No man, it's alright I never had a fight like that in a long time your really good" he said moving to sit at the bench wear his clothing and things where.

Troy moved over to help Zeke up seeing that he wasn't getting up so Troy help Zeke up and lead him towards were Ryan was sitting. He looked at his sitting friends hoping that they were ok for he felt bad that he lost control when fighting with him.

"Troy, you're amazing" Zeke said gasping for air when blinking several times to make sure everything was alright.

Troy sat down on the mate looking at them and shook his head "No I am not I broke my promise with Gabriella and I promise not to fight and I fought which makes me sad now" he said feeling like he betrayed Gabriella some way for he was starting to feels for her now.

Ryan wave his good hand "It's fine Troy, beside I think with you on the basket ball team I think we have a really chance at the junk yard battle" He said with a smile on his face while Zeke was nodding in agreement with Ryan.

Troy looked at them carefully "What do you mean junk yard battle" he asked not understanding what they were talking about.

Zeke smiled "It's a huge battle against a bunch of rival schools like the West High Knights, North High Warrior, and South High Pirates. All the schools come together to Riley's junkyard and a group is selected to do a battle between the four schools" he said.

Ryan nodded "Yeah it was always been Drake, Chad, Jason, Zeke and myself fighting for East High but we always lose because of Drake" he said in a anger tone.

Troy looked at them again not understanding but shook his head "Sorry but I am not going to fight in this junkyard battle thing" he said standing up and walking over to where all this stuff was.

"Why not Troy, you're amazing you took both of us down like it was nothing" he said walking towards him.

He shook his head "I promise Gabriella that I will not fight and I will keep my promise to her. This time I just wanted to release some of my stress that was all and I thank both of you for that" he said pulling his shirt over his body.

Ryan and Zeke looked at each other seeing Troy walked out of the training room to head to class which was there guess. They both know that they need to Troy to win this year. Drake had always chicken out at the last minute so they would always be a disadvantage when facing the other schools. Ryan stood up and stretches when grabbing his clothing and looked at Zeke.

"So I guess we're going to tell the others about Troy?" he asked knowing what Zeke was already thinking.

A smile appeared on the boxer "Of course Ryan, when Chad hears what Troy did he will be begging Troy to help use with the fight" he said pulling on his shirt and they both slapped each other hands.

**Lunch time**

Troy was sleeping on the roof of the school which he had just found thanks to some of the people he over heard talking about the garden club. This spot was extremely nice which made the world seem at peace to him. However the feeling of the day seemed boring to him after the fight with Ryan and Zeke. Troy's blood was pumping and everything seemed slow to him now which wasn't a good thing. He tried to calm himself knowing that the beast had enjoyed that little awaking from what it was uses too. Troy moved his hand over his face looking up at the perfectly blue skin when thinking about what the guys asked from him.

_'I can't do that it sounds just like what I was doing all those years before' _he thought when his sensitive ears picked up on someone running up the stairs.

He quickly got up and ran towards the shadows hiding and making sure that he would be invisible to everyone. Slowly his sky blue eyes came upon Gabriella walking up wiping her eyes slowly. Troy saw that she was crying about something and he wanted to know why but he didn't move yet.

Gabriella moved slowly up the stairs to the small wooden structure that was made for the flowers as she sat herself down on a stool. She suddenly broke down and started crying for some reason. The girl that Troy thought was strong and powerfully was crying and he didn't know what to do. He could see the tears rolling down her eyes while she tried to content herself. Troy did something he never thought he would have done in million of years and that was he slowly stood up walked silently towards the one thing he found worth protecting and making sure nothing would happen to her.

Time it self seemed to stop when Troy stood behind her slowly and carefully wrapping his powerfully arms around her body carefully. He was so nervous that she would be ashamed of having someone seen her cry but he knew that this felt like the right thing to do. Gabriella tensed up when feeling someone's arms wrapped around her body and held her close his chest.

"Its ok, I am here for you just like you were here for me" he whispered into her ear showing that he was always here for her.

The tears kept going when he felt Gabriella shifted around so she was facing him. Troy saw her eyes were red and swollen when he felt her arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close not wanting him to let go of her. She burdens her head into his chest. He just held her close to him hearing the sobs from her which cause his cold heart which he haven't felt in years start slowly melting when seeing her like this. Gabriella was holding onto Troy making sure that he wouldn't move for she felt so weak and just waited someone with her now.

After, a few more minutes of crying Gabriella had calmed down and looked at up at Troy with a small smile her brown eyes looking into his sky blue eyes. Troy just smiled at her holding her close to him. He could hear her breathing was still a little shaken.

"Are you alright now" he said final after what seemed like a long silent of them looking at each other.

Gabriella slowly nodded at him "Yeah, Troy I am fine. Thanks for doing that for me it really help me" she whispered resting her head against his chest.

Troy just nodded "May I asked why where you crying" he asked in a whispered so not to upset her anymore.

Gabriella took a deep breath trying to remind calm "So after you left I went to my locker for a couple of my books right" she said not looking at him. "When I got there my whole locker was covered with poster of saying 'Gabriella is a slut', 'She got popular because of sleeping with Drake' all short of things. So through out the day I found more and more of them at my desk in all my different classes and everything" she said finally starting to cry again.

Troy started to move his hand against her hair slowly showing that he understood somewhat. "Its ok your not any of those things" he whispered never seeing her this weak before.

Gabriella let out a small hic up which causes Troy to just laugh without even thinking. She looked at him "Why are you laughing" she asked while Troy pulled away.

For the first time in his life Troy started to laugh he didn't even know why "I am sorry but that hic up was just funny" he said laughing again.

Gabriella suddenly started to laugh when seeing Troy laugh since he had a great laugh that she never heard of before. Soon they were both laughing about one small sound. However slowly it died away and everything was quiet between them with a small breeze of wind coming and moving the flower's pedals carefully.

"Troy" Gabriella asked tilting her head when resting her head against her hand while looking at him.

Troy was on the stairs back turned to her looking up at the sky seeing that everything seemed perfect to him. "Yes" he said turning and looking at her with one of his blue eyes.

Gabriella looked at him pushing some of her brown hair out of her face slowly. "Are you doing to the dance next week" she asked in a curious voice.

"Uhhhhh….I didn't think I was invited to go" he said turning and looking at her not understanding that a dance is where everyone can go.

Gabriella gave a perfect smile seeing Troy still didn't understand the teenagers' world. "Troy, everyone is invited I am just curious if you are going with someone or not" she said standing up straight.

He slowly shook his head no for he didn't think it was really important for him now. "No, I haven't be asked or I don't even think I am going to go since it something that isn't really my thing" he said trying to use his words correctly.

She nodded slowly "Well if I asked you if you wanted to go with me what would you say" she asked leaning forward and looking at him with a smile.

_'What'_ he thought slowly trying to gather his thoughts but they weren't really coming together like he wanted. _'Think come on think, what can I say that I want to go with he' _Troy thought but nothing was coming out of his mouth while his mouth was trying to form words.

Gabriella smiled seeing that Troy was trying to say something but it was coming out hard for him which causes her to smile. "Tell me when you're ready to give me answer" she said getting up and walking downstairs.

He watch seeing that she left he let out a huge sigh "I want to go with you" he said when starting to hate himself. Slowly he picked up Miss. Darbus book and started to read for the rest of lunch for he was angry at himself.

The rest of the day was mostly basket ball practice until the coach ran the team into the ground. However, Troy was breathing but not as hard as everyone else whiled he dripped a basket ball and doing some moves so his body would feel natural with the movements. He had also been getting bugged from Chad about the junkyard war which Troy guess that Zeke and Ryan told Chad about him. Troy was now getting down his lay ups thinking about everything from today when Chad's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Dude, come on I want to see the Wildcats win at least the championship and the junkyard battle once this year" he said standing next to Troy.

He didn't even acknowledge Chad's remarks when looking at the hoop carefully when shooting it and a perfect _swish_ was made. Troy turned and looked at Chad "How do you say yes to someone who asked you to a dance" he asked out of the blue.

Chad blink slightly surprise "You got asked to the dance" he said in a sort of a shock tone.

Troy nodded "I am I the one who is suppose to ask the girl of is it the other way around" he asked not understanding what had happen to him.

Chad just smiled "Didn't you go to School where ever you live" he asked which Troy gave the afro friend an uneasy shrugged. "Ok this type of dance is a Lady Wildcat dance which means girls ask guys" he said patting him on the back.

"Are you going to the dance?" Troy asked looking at Chad now wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Chad nodded and started to move to an invisible beat "Hell yeah, Taylor and I are going to be dancing the night away" he said moving his head up and down.

Troy just nodded slowly "Alright then" he said running off when hearing the whistle telling the team to start running another set of lines.

The basket ball practice lasted until around six or seven at night which didn't bother Troy too much. He told Gabriella that she could just go home and didn't have to wait for him. The night breeze made Troy feel better for he was only wearing his jeans and a light black shirt. A duffle bag was hang from Troy's right shoulder which was red and white with a wild cat on the side a gift from the coach for being voted captain. He didn't really care about being voted Captain of the team he was more worried about not responding to Gabriella. She didn't really talk to him when he told her that she didn't have to wait for him. He was really worried now thinking that she may be anger at him or something.

Upon reaching the house Troy just looked at it carefully when going around back and looking at the tree which leads to Gabriella's balcony. He took a deep breath and started climbing the tree with easy. _'Come on Troy, you can do this' _he thought moving through the branches like a ghost. When reaching the balcony he landed silently looking at the window doors seeing that Gabriella was listening to her IPod from what she told him last night.

Slowly Troy knocked on the window loud enough that Gabriella looked up from what she was doing and just looked at Troy. She slowly pulled out her headphones and walked to the door. She wore sweats and a white tank top that showed off her nice looking chest.

"Alright this is a new one Troy. Why did you climb up the tree instead of using the door" she said when opening the door and leaning against the frame her arms cross.

Troy took a deep breath "Gabriella" he said taking another deep breath "I would like it if the offer still stand" he said trying to remain calm.

He could see that Gabriella was watching him carefully seeing what he had to say first before doing anything. "That we go to the dance together" he said finally after a long pause of fearfully thoughts.

Before Troy could say anything Gabriella suddenly jumped into his arms and hugged him "Of course" she said hugging him tightly then moving away. "However, we have to go shopping for us to find something nice" she said nodding her head.

Troy just nodded "Yeah alright" he said moving towards the tree again "Good night" he said before climbing towards his window in a state of shock.

He slide into his room and was still in his state of shock "I am going to a dance with a very beautiful girl" he said to himself laid on his bed. Slowly he closes his eyes thinking about Gabriella and her smile when drifting off to sleep.

**Author note: This was a good day that I got two Chapters out. Thank you for reading and please continue to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't know High School Musical**

The sun was coming up slowly while resting on Gabriella who just moaned out not ready to get up for school. She slowly got up and blinked slightly and a smile graces her face slowly. Slowly, she remembered that Troy and her were going to the dance tomorrow which cause her to laugh a bit. She couldn't explain it but for some reason she was drawn to him by those sad blue eyes. Gabriella got up from her bed and started too walked around seeing all the pictures of Drake off her board and thrown away.

After, a few moments she went downstairs wearing a plain white top with baggy sweats. The brown hair girl looked seeing her mother eating some toast while reading the paper. Gabriella smiled when sitting down in a stool and looking at her mother. Moving her fingers against the tile she was trying to get her mother's attention knowing this was the best way to do so.

"Gabi, what are you thinking about" her mother asked for that noise was already getting too her.

Gabriella smiled "Well mom, I was hoping if I could asked you for some money for a dance tomorrow and so I can go to the mall after school?" she asked in the sweetest voice.

Isabella looked at her seventeen year old daughter "Who are you doing with Gabi" she asked leaning forward wanting to know.

Gabriella looked at her mother "I was going to go with a few friends like Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor" she said lying to her mother.

Isabella shook her head "Come on Gabriella, I was seventeen too so please don't try to lie to me" she said with a smirk in her face. "You been going to dance with guys almost all three years of High school" she said knowing her daughter really well now.

Gabriella sighed "I am going with Troy" she said looking down at the counter not making eye contact with her mother.

Isabella looked at her in a small shock "Troy" she said looking at her still not able to really see that. "Really" she added for she didn't think that he would actually be ready for dances. 'Wow, this is really good progress' she thought.

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, I asked him yesterday during school and he gave me answer when he got back from basketball practice and he really good at playing too. Some of the guys think they have a chance for the championship this year" she said sounding truly happy for the basket ball time.

Isabella nodded slowly "Alright you **and Troy** can go to the mall" she said looking her daughter.

Gabriella nodded "Of course I want to get Troy to start wearing some normal clothes instead of those Hot Topic clothing he wears everyday" she said in a sighed.

Isabella laughed "I don't think for he went right to that store after I picked him up from the police office" she said suddenly turning pale from what she said.

"WHAT" Gabriella said in a loud and shock voice from hearing Troy being in prison

Gabriella's mother looked at her "I didn't say that and beside you know the rules Gabriella" she said swearing in her thoughts because she gave away a huge part of information about Troy

Gabriella sighed under her breath because knowing her mother wouldn't give up anymore "I have to asked him if I want to know" she said telling her mother about the rule that Isabella gave to her about kids she brings home from work.

Isabella nodded "Good girl, now go get ready" she said turning her back to Gabriella.

Her daughter nodded "Ill go wake up Troy so we can go to school" she said getting off her stool and walking towards the stairs.

"Gabriella, Troy left early this morning saying something about morning practice or something" Isabella said turning to face her daughter and shrugging going back to eating her toast

Gabriella nodded slowly sort of sad thinking that she would get to drive him to school so they could talk about the dance. _'Its alright he just needs to prove himself as their Captain'_ she thought hearing it from Taylor from text messages because Chad was happy to get the Captain position too. She shrugged and walked up stairs to get ready for her day.

**East High Gym**

The sounds of a single basket ball hitting the gym floor while a boy running back and forth practicing different moves. He moved like an animal looking for its prey while he stopped at the three point line shooting it and making a swish. Even before the ball hit the floor it was picked up and moving down court trying to push as hard as he could. Troy was breathing hard for he got here around five or six in the morning for his own practice so he could get better. He did a simply lay up and stopped breathing hard sweat coming down his brow and forehead.

He was shirtless wearing red and white basketball shorts all of Troy's scars could be seen if anyone came up. The fingertips of his hand started to move down his worst scar remembering how he got it. He was little kid it was after his first kill and the man had tired him down. Troy started to breath faster remembering a burning iron pole and it ripping up his skin causing this knife and burn mark on his chest. Slowly, he felt himself starting to lose control of the beast within him started to taking over him when his teeth just bite into his fore arm.

The pain was calming him down as blood was dripping down his arm which tasted metallic. Slowly he started to calm again when hearing music of someone coming into the gym Troy turned around smiling when seeing a large afro and basket ball under his arm. He moved his bleeding arm behind his back when seeing Chad smiling at him and pulling out one of his headphones.

"Dude why are you here so early" he asked walking up to his Captain.

He smiled "I just wanted to get a morning work out in before classes started. I needed to clear my head" he said giving Chad a high five.

"Yeah man, the wildcats are going to win the championships this year" he said holding a fist and punching it up into the air.

Troy just shook his head slowly "Yeah, I guess so" he said walking off the court and going his bag and grabbing some bandages and started to wrapped his bleeding forearm.

"Hey Troy" Chad asked shooting a basket and shooting when glancing at Troy's body slowly.

"What's up Chad" Troy asked looking at one of his closer friends that he was starting to consider him like a brother now.

Chad took a deep breath "So where did you live before coming here" he asked trying to slowly get the answer he wanted.

Troy turned and looked at him "New York" he said giving that small detail away. He remember when he was in the airport that the city was called New York so he had to watch what he was going to say around Chad now just in case.

Chad nodded "Cool man, so what was it like" he asked moving towards Troy and putting the ball under his arm.

He looked at Chad with animal like eyes "It wasn't really special" he said grabbing his things not wanting to continue this conversation with Chad now.

However Chad did "Come on man, you were in New York the Big Apple how was it not special" he asked walking near Troy.

Clutching his teeth Troy turned and looked at Chad suddenly putting up the false smile but it looked so really "I guess it was I didn't really go out that much" he said smiling then turning away and walking away without saying anything else.

Chad watch him and sighed turning towards the basket ball hoop then shooting it watching the shot go in without even trying. Troy walked into the locker room hitting the showers for how sweaty he was while letting the cold water run over his body. He closes his eyes feeling the water dripping down his hair and face letting out a sigh. _'Come on, I have to time in control'_ he thought opening his eyes finally and started to wash off his body slowly.

After, a few moments Troy was pulling a black shirt with white words in a melting design saying 'Ruthless' with black jeans with four studded belts wrapped around his waist. Troy tried his black converse high top then throwing a black plain thin jacket Walking out of the locker room he saw that a lot of cheerleaders where here already before class. Troy slowly walked towards his locker when seeing that Gabriella's locker had the notes and writings of _'Bitch, slut' _and several other things on her locker. Letting out a low sighed he walked towards the locker and open the locker by kicking it open.

He started to move of Gabriella's stuff into his locker and taking her so it made it look like all the notes for him. Troy ripped off all the writings on. A cheerleader walked up to Troy carefully wondering if her Captain gotten the wrong locker.

"Umm…" she said in a shy and low voice afraid of what to say.

Troy turned around looking at the little freshmen from the looks of her size with his piecing blue eyes looking down at her. "Yes" he said in a low and growling voice to scare her.

The freshmen swallow from the look of Troy "Isn't this Gabriella Montez's locker" she asked in a scared little voice.

Troy smiled revealing his fang like teeth "No, this is my locker" he said in a cold voice. "Now may I ask why there all these different notes are on **my locker**" he said in an anger tone now.

"Ahhh…..Well you see my Captain wants to give Gabriella a lesson about dating Drake for only popularity" she said in a shy and afraid voice.

He slowly leaned forward looking down at her his eyes were cold and animal like making an aura appear of like he was going to attack her any second. "Little girl if you do this again to Gabriella then you and your Captain will be getting a call from me understand" he said his voice harden at every word.

She nodded without even saying anything she ran off from fear of Troy while he looked at her shaking his head. Moving away from the lockers he walked down the hallway. He had his hands in his pockets and started to actually looked at the school for the first time since he been here. Everything was really nice which he never took a moment to look around seeing two pink lockers guessing they were Sharpay. He saw the kitchen was already opened seeing Zeke cooking while Sharpay reading something. Troy just couldn't really believe that he was slowly getting a life that he wished to have since he could remember.

Suddenly, his eyes picked up with singing and the sound of a piano being played. Troy walk to where the sound when stopping at the door and opening it seeing Gabriella playing the piano and singing. Her voice was that of an Angel that he head from a guy saying something about seeing angels when he killed him. A knot formed in his stomach form when remembering another death that he caused by his hand. He moved slowly walked behind her seeing her fingers moved from key to key. The song was beautiful that she was singing.

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

_I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

_Ohhh, ohhh_

Gabriella's fingers stopped moving her hands away from the keys of the grand piano. "That was really good" Troy said in a soft tone appeared from the hallway of the music room.

Gabriella turned red a bit "Not really I am not really that good" she said getting all flushed about having someone hearing her sing.

He nodded walking towards her and taking a sit next to her "You could have fooled me" he said moving his fingers over the pale white keys of the piano.

She turned her head looking at him tilting her head "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to come here early" she asked out of the blue not really thinking about her question.

Blue eyes turned and looked right into her brown orbs "Because it was around five and I didn't think you wanted to get up at that time" he said leaning forward.

Gabriella sighed "Troy, I would have gotten up and took you to school that early if you wanted me too" she said in a low voice. She started to play with her fingers slowly.

Troy kept looking at her "Gabriella" he said leaning forward and his face was only inches apart from her. "You and your mother have been really kind to me but I don't want to burden you" he said seeing how perfect her skin was. The urge of touching her perfect skin was starting move within his brain.

Gabriella looked seeing that Troy's lips were only just a few inches away from hers. Slowly, she felt her heart started to beat faster out of the blue the feeling of Troy near her was something completely new nothing she every felt before. "I don't mind" she said moving close while Troy was doing the same.

Suddenly the bell rang signally five minutes until class and Troy pulled away from her and got up without thinking. "I'll see you in class" he said smiling in a fake way again walking out of the room.

It was silent after Troy left but the only sound that Gabriella could hear was her beating heart. _'What just happen'_ she thought remember that she was about to kiss Troy without even thinking. Gabriella sat on the bench to the piano for a long time her face was still red from what had happen. Suddenly, she felt herself back to normal but her heart kept beating fast. She grabbed her things and walked out of the music room and merge with the others students of East High. However, all the laughter and talking weren't as loud for Gabriella today for her heart kept beating hard.

**After School**

Troy was leaning against Gabriella's car still having a weird feeling like something was different he couldn't explain it. So he tried the whole day or the best of his ability to avoid Gabriella which almost worked until he found out that he was going to the mall today with her. Troy pulled his hood up to cover his head for his face was finally better from the beating he took. The beast within had been quiet for some reason and that made Troy more on edge now not knowing why it was so quiet. His blue eyes kept darting back and forth seeing if anyone was going to come and attack.

Suddenly, he saw Gabriella walking with her backpack swing over her shoulder while she walked. He saw that she wasn't herself like she was off in some sort of sense by the way she moved when walking up to the car. However, he couldn't help but feel something different between them now but he couldn't tell what it was. Gabriella walked up t to the car and didn't even acknowledge that Troy was their when throwing her backpack into the back of her car. They didn't even say anything when Gabriella started the car and took off to the mall for an outfit for the dance.

The drive was silent no one spoke the only sound could be heard was the radio playing a song. Troy was leaning back against the seat of the car his eyes were close while listening to a song that he never heard of. The drive was easy without really any problems when feeling the car stop Troy open his eyes seeing Gabriella looking at him now. She stared at him with her beautiful hazel color eyes like she wanted answers for something that he couldn't give her yet.

"Troy, I just wanted to tell you everyone else is coming here too because Sharpay wants to choose out the guy's outfits for the dance" she said getting out of the car after taking a extra long second to look at him.

He nodded and got out of the car following her like an animal following its master. Troy walked into the mall looking around seeing that Gabriella was going towards a dress store while he stood out in front. He watch her looking at dress when suddenly someone touched his arm and looked around seeing Chad and the others frowning. Troy looked over the shoulder seeing that the girls were already in the dress store laughing and choosing dress.

"Dude, I can't believe I got tricked by Taylor into coming here" he said with a sigh patting Troy on the shoulder.

Troy looked at him weirdly "What do you mean tricked I was told to go here and it wasn't that bad" he said sitting down on a bench crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Chad doesn't like to go shopping for anything because his mom doesn't if for him" Zeke said with a laugh with everyone else laughing too beside Troy.

Chad gave everyone a dirty look when seeing Sharpay walking out towards the boys with a smile on her face. "Ok boys time for us to get you ready for the dance tomorrow" she said in an exciting voice.

All the guys groan while Troy remind silent not knowing why this was such a problem with everyone. Sharpay grabbed Zeke's and Ryan's arm and dragged them off while Chad followed while muttering about something. Troy watches the others seeing maybe it would be a bad thing not to follow so he stood up and followed Sharpay and everyone. He stopped when seeing they were entering American Eagle he didn't move anymore.

"Troy, come on" Sharpay said at the entrance of the store having the guys with clothes over their shoulders and arms.

He looked at the blond and shook his head "No, I don't go into those stores" he said in a cold voice showing that he wasn't going to move another step.

Sharpay gave Troy a sweet smile "Troy, you better come in here now or there will hell to pay" she whispered in a cold tone releasing her ice princess upon Troy.

He looked at her feeling the anger drip from each word however it was nothing compares to what he was use too. "No, I will not go in there" he said in an animal voice showing his fangs "I will shop anywhere else beside here or that other store" he said walking towards a nice looking store called Macy which looked really nice to him.

Sharpay froze seeing that her ice queen look and words didn't even work now him. Chad had watched the scene and smiled "Zeke, Troy just told your girlfriend no even when she used the Ice Princess look on him" he said in a shock tone.

Zeke turned and saw his girlfriend was speechless as he moved towards her "Shar are you ok" he asked in a quiet voice.

Sharpay turned and looked at him carefully "Zeke I am going to talk with Gabriella just buy the clothes I picked out" she said in the sweetest smile every.

Zeke felt a cold chill down his spine nodding and walked towards the others in the store. She didn't move from her spot when she took a deep breath and started too walked towards the dress store with the other girls. She looked seeing that Kelsi and Taylor were talking about something. While seeing that Gabriella wasn't here but she figure that she was trying on dress.

"Sharpay, did you get the guys get their clothes" Taylor asked looking up seeing the drama queen was standing in the middle of the store.

She walked over to the other girls and sat down "Yes and no" she said fluffing her hair a bit. "Troy on the other hand is short of a different story" she said sighing slightly.

"What do you mean Sharpay" Kelsi asked trying her hat slightly thinking about something.

"He went to a different store and he even said no too me" she said still not believing that she was told no.

Both girls looked at her in shock from what she told them "What do you mean he said no too you" Taylor said in a shock voice.

Sharpay nodded "Troy said no to me when I wanted him to go into American Eagle and he just didn't want too and he went off to Macy" she said shrugging slowly.

"Are you ready to see if I look alright" Gabriella called from behind the changing room.

"Yeah come on Gabi, lets see what you look like" Kelsi said leaning back into the chair looking at the door.

Slowly it open up and Gabriella stepped out wearing a beautiful white dress that was a strap type. It was a perfect fit for Gabriella showing off her perfect skin and it reached just below her knees. The girls looked at her and a smile appeared on both of there faces. Gabriella looked beautiful like a princess from a story book with Taylor looking at her.

"Do I look alright" she asked looking at her friends with a afraid tone unsure about what to think of her.

"You look amazing Gabi" Taylor said just smiling at them.

Gabriella smiled at them "thanks I hope Troy likes it" she said in a soft voice while playing with her fingers.

"If Troy doesn't like you in this then I don't know what wrong with that boy" Kelsi said with a smile.

"Shar did you get clothes for Troy" Gabriella asked looking at her friend hoping that she did get Troy something nice to wear.

They looked at each other then Gabriella "I didn't because Troy went off and decide to go get some clothes on his own" Sharpay said seeing that Gabriella just nodded slowly.

"Its fine Sharpay I finger he would do that" she said with a smile walking back to the changing room. "I mean I think we are sort of on unstable ground because we almost kissed" she said when closing the door.

"WHAT" all three girls said seeing the door shut after she said those words. "Are you two going out now" Taylor asked looking at the close door.

"I don't know" Gabriella said in a shy voice behind the close door while she leaned against the door thinking about Troy for that was the only thing she had been thinking of all day.

**With the Guys ((Food Court))**

Zeke was taking a drink of his bottle while looking at everyone seeing that everyone was here. Troy however was sitting at the edge not really looking at anyone just at his fingers. A bag was at his side where his clothes for tomorrow which he wonder what was going to happen now. Chad was eating some pizza like it was nothing. Ryan was listening to whatever Kelsi put on his IPod because they started to secretly see each other as friends. Jason was well zoning out looking at his long hair and pulling on it slightly.

"So Troy are you in for the Junk Yard war after the dance" Chad asked with a mouth filled with pizza.

Troy looked at Chad shaking his head "I am not fighting because Gabriella told me not too" he said looking at his friends.

Zeke turned and looked at the blue eye teen "Troy if you don't fight then more problems will be cause for us in the future since I heard that Drake is on the move to win against you" he said.

"Yeah, I heard Drake went to West High and now he is the Captain of the Basketball team too" Ryan said like knowing about the other schools around them just in case.

Troy looked at them "Why should I care since I just want to have a semi school life" he said truly trying to get out of this fight that was going to happen.

"Dude, come on we have never won a Junk Yard War in all the time I have been at East High and I really do think we have a chance with you" Chad said swallowing the pizza in his mouth.

"Unless Gabriella tells me to fight then I will but not unless she tells me too" he said being very firm about his answer.

Everyone looked at each other smiling sly knowing that this could be a thing that they could do too help them win. Chad was already forming plans within his head on how to get Gabriella to tell Troy to fight. Troy however was uninterested on what was going now while he close his eyes and started to listen all around him. It felt nice to block out what he saw and instead listen for a change.

"Troy, its time to good" Gabriella whispered into his ear as Troy's eyes open and nodded at her. He stood up and walked with everyone feeling that something was different with everyone but what was more unnerving was he felt someone watching him.

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading this and giving reviews. I will not being doing another chapter for a while like close to the middle of November so everyone please everyone be patience with the next few chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School**

A man looked down from the second level of the mall seeing Troy walking with a group of friends. The man pulled out a cell phone and started to dial a number when placing it towards his ear. He watches the group while moving from above watching them carefully.

"Yes sir? I found him in is in New Mexico" he said stopping at the edge seeing Troy walking out of the mall. "I understand I have found four promising people for it and I heard about a Junk Yard war. I release one of them out so they should use it later on that night" the man said pausing for a few seconds "It will be done I will have everything ready for you" he said hanging up the phone.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

Troy was outside sitting on top of the roof reading the Count of Monte Cristo still almost done with it. It was quiet up here while hearing the laughter of Chad and the others around outside. He didn't want to be with everyone for he just liked the quiet now. The feeling of the beast within him wanting out appeared without even warning his chest started too tight without warning. He clutch his chest feeling his heart started to speed up the roar within his mind started to race with death seeing all the different faces that he killed.

"Troy" a worried voice sounded when he turned his head seeing Gabriella coming up onto the roof with him.

She had gotten onto the roof thanks to the position of his room and the tree help too. "Why are you up here" she asked slowly crawling towards him onto the roof.

He took a deep breath making sure that everything is alright within him "I just want to be alone. I don't like crowds too much" he said setting his book down onto the roof.

Gabriella smiled at him "You are really interesting you know that" she said putting her knees to her chest.

Troy looked at her then looked down seeing everyone playing around outside or just sitting around talking. He turned and looked at her "I am not that special, I am just something" he said not really sure what he is anymore.

"Your human Troy" she said turning her head to look at him while smiling at him peacefully.

He shook his head slowly "I don't know Gabriella" he whispered looking up at the orange and yellow sky.

Gabriella was about to say something when "GABRIELLA COME DOWN HERE" Sharpay yelled from the backyard.

She sighed when looking at Troy but he smiled "Go" he said picking up the book again and went back to reading.

Gabriella got off the roof and back into the house while she walked into the backyard looking at her friends and giving them a dirty look. They all looked at her not understanding if they did anything. Chad was sitting on a bench spinning a basket ball on the tip of his finger. Taylor was right next to him resting her head against his shoulder while smiling. Ryan and Kelsi were talking while Jason was resting on the grass sleeping his long hair covering his eyes. Finally Zeke and Sharpay were laying together in the hammock holding each other Sharpay's eyes were sleeping.

"What did you guys want" Gabriella asked walking up to them and looking at them all carefully.

Chad looked at her nervous "Gabriella, we need you to do a huge favor" he said trying to mask what he was about to ask.

She looked at him "What do you want" she asked knowing it must be something stupid. Gabriella crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at Chad with a sort of look like there is a catch with what he is going to say.

Ryan looked at her now "Gabi, we just need you to tell Troy that he has to do something that we ask from him" he said choosing his words carefully making sure that it doesn't reveal anything.

There is an unspoken rule within all the four schools that they never tell a girl about the junk yard wars. It has been on the internet when it happens because everyone in the different schools want to knew what happens during the war.

Gabriella looked them carefully "What do I say if I told you I don't understand what your asking from me" she said still not understanding that Troy listened to her and her mother.

Zeke sighed "Troy will only do something if you ask it or like when Drake almost beat his brains in remember" he asked a cold chill running down his mind remember how Troy took that beating.

Gabriella nodded slowly "Yeah I remember but what does that have to do with anything" she asked trying to get the true answer out of them.

Jason sighed "We need Troy to fight" he said sitting up and looking at her showing that they weren't lying about what they were asking.

It was silent for a long time until Gabriella open her mouth "No I will not have Troy fight because he thinks of himself less then human" she said in serious voice.

"Gabriella" Chad said getting up and walking towards her "You don't understand we need or better yet we have to get Troy to fight" he said giving a pleading look on his face.  
"No, now get out of my house all of you" she said in a soft voice trying to sound brave.

Everyone looked at her in shock "Yeah right Gabriella" Zeke said when getting up with everyone else as the girls stood up too looking at her in an unbelievable look on their faces.

"I don't want Troy involved with anything now please get out" she said starting to lose her courage.

Right when Chad was about to say something "Everyone out" a harsh and cold voice appeared like a knife cutting through butter.

Everyone looked up seeing Troy in a tree his blue eyes were cold and showing that if they didn't do what Gabriella asked from them. Troy had a killing aura wrapped around his body when jumping down onto the grass. He walked up to them smiling at them with a wolfish grin "Out" he said and barely speaking those words everyone left.

He turned and looked at her "You shouldn't worry about me" he said walking into the house.

Gabriella took believe that everyone left without saying anything back to her because it would take her a few hours to get them out but Troy did it like it was nothing. She slowly walked into the house seeing Troy wasn't in the lower part of the house. Gabriella slowly walked up the stairs and down the hallway passed her own room but stopped at the end of the hallway with a shut door. She slowly uncrosses her arms and knocked on the door softly.

"It's open" Troy called from the other side of his room while sitting against his wall near the window. Troy's room was still empty beside the clothes he bought the first time coming here. It was small beside the large window with a desk and nice looking computer.

Gabriella walked into the room looking around seeing that it was cold and the bed was still made. She took a closer look and it seemed like it never had been used before. She walked over to him and sat right next to him her back against the wall too not saying anything. Troy just kept reading his book the sound was papers turning was the only thing that could be heard.

"Troy" Gabriella said in a shy voice not looking at him as if she was like a little girl now with him.

"Hmm" he said putting down the book on the floor and resting his head against the wall his eyes were closed.

It was silent again for Gabriella was unsure what to say for a long time. "Have you ever wished that your life was different" Troy asked in a soft and normal toned while his eyes where still close.

She looked at the floor and nodded her head slowly "Yeah, but everyone has those days" she said wondering what Troy was trying to say.

He smiled "Not me I always have that feeling of I wish my life didn't end up like this" he said thinking about his old life of a beast killing and suffering.

Gabriella looked up at him "I don't understand Troy" she said moving so her upper body was facing him. Her brown eyes staring at his face seeing that his eyes were still close.

"In New York I was a beast Gabriella, I don't even know my last name I know nothing about myself" he said opening his eyes. "You know all those scars on my body?" he said looking at her now.

Gabriella slowly nodded "Yeah I do" she said looking right into his blue eyes seeing a lot of pain.

"They were given to me by a person that I don't even know but all the whipping, burns, shocks, and other things that were just not even human. I remember everything ever since I was little" he said in a swallow voice tears started to appear in the corners of his eyes.

For the first in his whole life Troy let someone into the pain that he had been feeling for all those years and he didn't even know why. He was guessing that revealing that beast in front of everyone just now made something crack within him.

Gabriella saw the tears of a boy that never knew love before while she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Its ok Troy, I am here for you please let me in let me feel what you're feeling" she whispered into his ear.

Troy suddenly felt his tears starting to come down more and more "I killed so many people Gabriella. So many that I see their faces in my dreams the blood on my hands everything seems so really to me" he said starting to cry and cry now.

All the emotion that Troy had kept inside of him just poured out that anyone would be scared. Gabriella nodded and listen still holding on to him telling him that she was here for him. The tears kept falling while Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist holding her closer to him. He needed someone now and he felt safe with Gabriella more then anyone else. After a few more minutes the tears stopped and Gabriella was now position on Troy's lap while he didn't let got of her.

Troy slowly pulled his head away from her shoulder slowly wiping the tears away from his eyes. Gabriella moved her head away from his neck too as they looked at each other for a long time. He looked at her lips slowly moving his own lips while pulling her closer to him until it felt like their bodies were one. Troy kissed Gabriella sweetly and perfect like it was meant to be. Gabriella was shock but a smiled appeared when Troy kissed her as she started to kiss back. She felt warmth that she never felt with Drake or anyone before. It felt like Troy was being respectfully and showing her something that she never felt before and she loved it.

The beast within Troy was silent for it was happy and content with what Troy had done. Troy's lips were tingling while he slowly pulled away from her perfect lips. He open his eyes looking at her seeing that her eyes were still close while wondering what had happen if he done something wrong. However, Gabriella opens her eyes and smiled at Troy resting her head against his neck once again.

"Troy that was the one of the most perfect kisses I have ever got and I am glad it was from you" she whispered into his ear cuddling close to him.

Troy just held onto her "That was the first time I ever kiss someone" he whispered hearing her heart against his chest. He leaned his head back while looking up at his ceiling feeling the wind coming into the room from the open window.

Gabriella blush sort in an embarrassing way for she wish it was her first kiss but it wasn't for she gave that away to Drake. "I am sorry that it wasn't my first time but I can say it was my second" she whispered again kissing his neck lightly.

Troy smiled like he was happy "It's alright Gabriella I don't mind" he said in a normal voice while letting out a yawn showing that he was tired from the day.

Gabriella smiled and kisses him on the cheek "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight" she asked looking at him.

He slowly nodded "Yeah its fine" he said letting her slide out of his lap while he watch her stand up.

She walked over to the bed and sat looking at him "Are you going to join me" she asked patting the spot next to her.

Troy smiled "I been living in a cage most of my life I don't think I can sleep on a normal bed yet. I've been sleeping against that wall for most of the time I been here" he said looking at her sitting down on the bed next to her.

She pushed him down and smiled "I bet you'll sleep fine tonight" she whispered kissing him on the lips gently.

Troy kissed her back and nodded "I guess I will" he whispered pulling away from their kiss.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist while closing his eyes with Gabriella moving closer to her. They fell asleep in each other arms unafraid about what was going to happen tomorrow which made everything seem so much better now. For the first time in Troy's life he felt peacefully and normal that he felt whole when he was with Gabriella.

**Next Day at School**

Troy was running lines in the gym sweat pouring down his face but a smile was on his face. He looked up seeing a smiling Gabriella doing some work for the dance tonight smiling back at him. Troy wave a bit when his sixth sense picked up when he turned his head grabbing a basket ball catching it right before hitting him in the face. His blue eyes looked seeing that Chad and the others were here smiling at them like last night never happen.

Chad walked up to him "Hey Captain, ready for the dance tonight" he said in a happy tone which Troy didn't understand.

"Yeah I am hopefully ready" he said looking at him knowing that something was going to happen.

Chad put his arm around Troy's shoulder pulling him closer "Look man we figure that you don't have to fight just be there since after the dance the Junk Yard war happens" he whispered in a pleading tone.

He let out a small sigh "Fine but only showing up and I am not fighting" Troy whispered back and went off starting to practice again.

Chad gave thumbs up to the others who suddenly all gave smiles to each other and started yelling wildcats. It was free period during the middle of the day which is why Troy was here since he slept in with Gabriella. Miss. Montez had found them together in the same bed which was a weird wake up call. They didn't get in trouble just a lot of question from Miss. Montez which thankfully school was soon so they got to dodge a bullet.

Troy shook his head from thinking about this morning when he shot the ball easily shooting a three and watching it hit the ground. "Troy" a voice called while he turned his head looking seeing the Coach walking up to him.

He looked at the Coach carefully seeing a weird look on his face "Yes Sir" he said not moving from his spot.

"I need the team stay late for practice and I know that there is a dance tonight but the games is in one more week and I need you to stay" he said looking at Troy showing that he would be mad if he didn't show up tonight.

Troy looked at the Coach "Yes sir I brought my clothes for the dance here anyways" he said showing complete attention to the game.

"Good" the Coach said walking off the court and into the locker room while Troy turned and walked towards were Gabriella was sitting.

Gabriella looked up from her papers for some sort of AP class that he didn't want to try to figure out. She turned her head looking at him her brown hair spin when she flipped her hair. Troy smiled when sitting next to her his scars were seen going shirtless again while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What's up" Gabriella said looking at him but wrinkling her nose for how bad he smelled after practicing.

He moved a bit away seeing her nose wrinkle up a bit "Coach is having a longer practice tonight and that means I will be staying here for the dance" he said looking at her.

She looked at him "So I can't have us see each other until the dance" she said in a interesting voice when a smiled appeared on her face. "Alright but I really want to see what you got for the dance" she said kissing him lightly.

He kissed her back lightly "Yeah I guess you will" he said when hearing the bell and sighed "You better go since I know the girls will wonder where you are" he said getting up and jumping down like it was nothing.

She shook her head slowly amaze on how his body was like seeing that he was really a beast. Gabriella stood up and walked out of the gym and walking towards her new locker having read the note that Troy had left for her yesterday. Gabriella has never been happier in her life that people actually took notice on happy she looked now.

"Ok tell me what happen" Sharpay said when appearing next to Gabriella's locker.

She fiddles with her locker combo "Nothing" she said opening the locker and started to put books away.

Kelsi was looking over some music sheets then looking up "Gabi, you haven't been this happy in such a long time I mean your even happier then you were with Drake" she said making a point towards Gabriella.

Taylor looked up from an old test that she gotten an A on "Gabby, we know each other for almost three years you cant pull a fast one on us" she said looking at Gabriella with a serious look.

She sighed slowly thinking about what she should say "I guess why I am so happy is because I guess me and Troy are sort of dating" she said when she covered her ears without even a second thought.

All three girls screamed in unions which cause the whole hallway covered their ears when hearing the scream. After, another few more minutes the screams and shirks settled down. Gabriella looked at them "Are you done" she asked looking at her three friends carefully.

Without warning Sharpay flung her arms around Gabriella's body through happiness "I am so happy for you" she said hugging her.

The others nodded "Yeah we're happy but why did Troy seem like a totally different person" Taylor asked leaning against the lockers.

Gabriella pulled away from Sharpay who was still giggling about the great news that she had just heard of. Gabriella opens her mouth to try to explain what Troy told her but suddenly stopped. "Sorry Taylor, but its something that Troy asked me not to tell anyone" She said with a smile when walking away from the ground and towards one of her AP classes.

The guys were in the weight room getting ready for tonight's fight with Chad and Zeke doing some boxing in an intense level. Jason was pumping iron about almost twice his weight showing his strength from the wrestling team. Troy was sitting on the bench next to the mate reading the book. Ryan was in drama class which Troy was thinking about going to see what Drama was like in the theater. However, the sounds of Chad and Zeke working on their boxing was starting to annoy him when spanning his book shut and standing up slowly walking away.

"Troy" Chad yelled stopping his spar with Zeke who was breathing hard with sweat covering his body.

Troy turned around and looked at them slowly "Yeah" he asked in a cool and calm voice.

Chad nervously looked over to Jason and Zeke then looking back at Troy "Are you ready for tonight" he asked hoping it was a yes.

He was silent but smiled in a smirking way "I am coming with you guys Chad but I am not going to fight" he said throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Why" Jason asked looking at Troy trying to understand why not.

Troy smirked again "I been fighting for a long time you guys and I think just being there is enough for me" he said walking out of the weight room and disappeared down a different hall.

Zeke looked over at his two friends "I hope Troy gets to fight because I heard of something new in the mix of this Junk Yard war" he said in a nervous voice.

Chad and Jason looked at Zeke "What has The Funk say about it" Chad asked sitting down and wiping the sweat away from his brow.

"Yeah Zeke, what has The Funk say about the other schools" Jason asked going back to lifting weights again.

The African American looked around nervously then back at the guys "I heard that Drake is now West High Knights Captain so he going to fight against us but he also has the other three schools with him to help fight against us. So its going to be three against one which isn't too bad but I heard they have a secret weapon this year a unknown and The Funk is freaking about what he saw" Zeke said wiping his sweat off his forehead again.

Chad and Jason looked at each other and nodded "Then I hope Troy is going to help this year" Chad said thinking about Drake and clenching his fist tightly.

**Theater**

"Ryan wonderfully job" Miss. Darbus said clapping after Ryan finished singing a solo.

Ryan smiled and nodded when clapping appeared all around him then looking up seeing Troy sitting in the back clapping too. He thanked Kelsi for her playing smiling at her sweetly like something was going on between them. Ryan shook his head slowly then walked off the stage and went towards where Troy was sitting.

"Hey Troy, what's up" he said fixing his black dress hat that looked like one of those old mafia movies.

"Nothing just not wanting to be asked if I am going to fight tonight but also if I could get a ride to the yard too" he asked hoping that Ryan would say yes.

Ryan smiled "Of course man, I think we're all going to be together in either Zeke's truck or my ford explore" he said shrugging not really sure.

Troy nodded "Alright then so you and Kelsi going to the dance together" he asked looking at him

Ryan blushed bright red and nodded "Yeah but don't tell anyone because I guess Kelsi doesn't want anyone to know yet that Jason and her broke up yet" he said sitting on top of a seat.

He nodded slowly "So what happen between those two" he asked wanting to know what happen because it was easily obvious that Ryan and Kelsi had a thing going now between them.

The actor let out a soft sigh "It happen right after you showed up I guess Kelsi and I started hanging out because of the musical that is going on so we had to spend a lot of time together. So one thing lead to another and she broke up with Jason because he was sort of dating Mary from the ballroom dance club and now I am dating Kelsi" he said happily.

Troy nodded patting him on the shoulder "Good for you" he said standing up seeing that basketball practice was going to be starting soon. "See you tonight" he added after patting him on the shoulder and leaving the large nice looking theater within East High.

**Later that day, Tail end of Basketball practice**

The sound of a whistle piece through the gym as everyone stopped doing a practice game. The team suddenly started to run towards the base line and started to do set of suicides without questioned. The wildcats were all breathing hard from how hard the practice was for the coach was really pushing them. Troy was breathing alright while looking at the coach after the last suicide. He was standing on the base line while a lot of the guys were sitting down trying to catch their breath. However, Troy looked over and smirked seeing that Chad, Zeke, and Jason where completely fine.

Coach walked up and down the line seeing that four players still perfectly fine from his work out. "Good job team but we have to try hard because the West High Knights are going to be better this year then last year so we will not be giving them a inch" he said looking at them with fierce looking eyes.

"What team" Chad cried looking at everyone.

"WILDCATS" the team cheered.

"What team" Chad cried looking at everyone.

"WILDCATS" the team cheered again.

"What team" Chad cried looking at everyone.

"WILDCATS" the team cheered and again.

"Wildcats" Chad said looking at them with fiery in his eyes.

"Get your head in the game" the team cried jumping up and down running with the Coach blew the whistle again when the team started to run towards the locker room wanting to get ready for the dance.

Troy watched the team run off while he stood there watching them which he didn't mind what was happening. He walked towards the locker room seeing that the dance was at the lunch room for it was so large. Troy walked towards the locker room going inside seeing every single guy was rushing quickly to get ready for they were already late. He walked towards his locker removing his basket ball clothes and went towards the shower.

"Damn, why did Coach run practice so late tonight of all nights" Chad said complaining while pulling on a nice looking dress shirt. However, what was also amazing was that he was fixing his large afro too.

Troy let the water run down his scar body enjoying the feeling wondering what Gabriella was wearing tonight. After, a few minutes he got out of the shower pulling a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked towards his locker and started to move the lock around until finally getting the locker open. Looking inside he smiled seeing his nice looking dance clothes that he was going to wear tonight.

"Troy, are you ready" Zeke said looking at him wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a pink shirt under the button up with dress jeans.

Troy smirked seeing Zeke "No but go ahead and nice pink shirts" he said starting to pull out his clothes.

Zeke sighed "It was Sharpay" he said walking out with the others going to the lunch room to find their dates.

**Lunch room**

It was coward with people freak dancing or sitting down eating some food that was laid out. Gabriella wore her perfect white dress with her hair down with a few curls. She looked like an Angel fallen from heaven with every guy looking at her while she walked towards her friends. When her brown eyes caught a sight of an all pink dress she knew it was Sharpay seeing her hair in a tight bun with Taylor in a stunning purple dress showing off her great figure with her hair down too. Kelsi wore a nice ocean blue dress with Ryan's arms wrapped around her waist kissing her neck slightly.

Gabriella was taken back by what Ryan was doing but suddenly she saw the basket ball guys coming down the stairs seeing that Jason was walking to Mary the dancer who was dancing in the middle of the floor like a pro. Soon, Gabriella put two and two together and smiled. Zeke and Chad walked up to their girlfriends and kissed them on the lips gently.

"Hey baby, how was practice?" Sharpay asked Zeke leaning up asked him matching with what he wore.

Zeke smiled feeling her move against him "Good but I want to dance you want too" he whispered into Sharpay's ear who nodded giving Zeke a sly smile. They walked into the dance floor and started to dance slowly.

"Taylor, I am so sorry I am late I wanted to pick you up and everything" Chad said trying to say sorry about how he was going to pick her up tonight.

Taylor put her finger towards his lips and smiled "Let's dance" she whispered taking his hand and leading him out onto a different part of the dance floor.

Gabriella smiled seeing that her friends where dancing while seeing that Ryan and Kelsi had slipped away from the group awhile ago. Suddenly someone touched her soft shoulder without warning when she turned her head seeing some large jock figure wondering if this person was from the football team.

"Would you like to dance" the large man said with a lustfully grin on his face moving closer too her.

Before, Gabriella could say anything it was silent everyone didn't move with the music still playing. However, everyone's eyes were at the top of the stairs looking at a teenage boy looking tall and proud. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt that was button up but not all the way showing he wore another thin black shirt under the button up. A loose fitting black tie was hanging off his neck while over those was a nice looking black coat of a tux or a suit. He had nice looking black jeans that were a perfect fit for him as he started to walk down the stairs his black vans hit each step. However, the only thing that was different was a black studded belt wrapped around his waist was showing his blue eyes were staring right at Gabriella.

Every girl was looking at Troy the mysterious boy that looked like a model from one of those stories. It was amazing how nice he clean up without even trying while several guys looked at him impressed. The football player looked at him in sort of an intimating way of he never seen a guy like this before and it scared him. However, Gabriella smiled when seeing Troy, he looked like someone who could make any person feel loved or wanted but what made her so happy is how good he looked smiling again when seeing the belt wrapped around his waist.

Troy walked up to Gabriella and the football player "Excuse me but I would like it if you didn't try to talk to her with that look in your eyes" he said turning and looking at him showing the beast within him.

The man nodded quickly and walked off somewhere else showing his fear towards Troy now. Troy turned and looked at her smiling in a gentle way that only Gabriella got to see when he was with her. He slowly put his hands into his coat's pockets and smiled still his eyes were calm and clear showing a small pure feeling within him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered at her looking at into her brown orbs seeing how he was being seen for the first time in his life.

Gabriella smiled seeing how peacefully he looked showing no fear or a wall that is always seemed around him. "Thank you, you look great and you look amazing in your clothes" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled and kissed her gently on the lips and holding the kiss feeling her kissing him back too. They dance and kissed each other for a long time for this night was just perfect for them.

**Author note: There I made them kiss. Alright I lied I am sorry but my mind is filling up with ideas for this story. I am happy how this played out but the next chapter is going to be a shocker. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

The sounds of people cheering and yelling could be heard throughout the night. Riley's junkyard was lit up like the noontime sun and a large crowd of people gathered, screaming in excitement. However, four Wildcats stood silently at the edge of the gathering as they watched the scene unfolding before them with awe and fear. Ryan was ghastly pale, his eyes wide as he tried to see where the two fighters were. Zeke was carefully watching the battle zone when a roar erupted and the dust began to rise. Jason couldn't see a thing from where he was sitting.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," Chad whispered, as he watched someone being thrown against a car.

"I know Chad, this is unreal," Zeke replied, watching the thrown figure get up and run towards another figure. Ryan swallowed around a large lump in his throat as he watched the figures move around each other.

"I sort of wish we didn't push him into doing this," he said, regret and fear in his voice.

**A couple hours before at East High's Dance**

Troy and Gabriella danced almost every song before exhaustion finally overcame them. They slowly walked off the dance floor toward a table where all their friends sat talking. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, smiling as he rested his chin against her shoulder.

"You two look great together," Sharpay said approvingly, smiling at them. Gabriella blush a bright red. "Thanks Shar," she said, placing her hands on Troy's arms.

The only one missing from the table was Jason, who was still dancing with Mary and doing extremely well for himself.

"Who would have thought that Jason could dance like that," Ryan said impressed, as he held onto Kelsi. Everyone nodded in agreement with Ryan's statement; Jason could have been a dancer in the movie _Step Up_. He moved with Mary perfectly, doing some steps that were amazing in themselves. Chad stood up from where he sat and looked at everyone.

"Does anyone what something to drink?" he asked, looking around the table. All the girls nodded, showing a small amount of sweat on their foreheads and a bit on their chests as well. All of the guys stood up and headed to the concession stand to get drinks for their respective girlfriends.

"Troy, are you ready?" Chad asked, once they were far enough from the table that the girls couldn't hear what they were talking about. Chad's tone was serious, and Troy knew Chad wanted to know if he was ready to fight. He grabbed two bottles of water before turning back to respond to his friend.

"I told you Chad, I'm not fighting tonight," Troy replied in a serious voice; he had no intention of fighting that evening. Troy walked away from the others and back to Gabriella. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly as he handed her a water bottle. Gabriella smiled at him in thanks.

The night went on without further incident as each couple was mostly doing there own thing during the dance. Troy and Gabriella had been dancing closely for most of the night when she pulled on Troy's arm and lead him out into an empty hallway. Troy followed her willingly, a soft smile on his face as he thought about how beautiful she looked tonight. Gabriella leaned against a wall of lockers and looked at him, smiling as she thought of how well he cleaned up.

"It really nice to see you in some formal clothes; even Sharpay was impressed by how you dressed tonight," she said softly, fingering the black piping of his jacket. Troy leaned against the brick wall alongside the lockers, his head tilted slightly towards her.

"I guess you can call me a wolf in sheep's clothing," he said with a smile. No matter how fine his clothes were or how good people thought he looked, Troy still felt like an animal underneath it all. Gabriella smiled slightly at his response, pushing herself off the lockers and closing the distance between them with a couple steps. She stood directly before him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Troy, you're not an animal, you're just a boy. Remember that," she whispered, stepping onto her toes and kissing him softly on the lips. Troy kissed her back just as softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. Gabriella loved how he made her feel; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She lifted her arms around his neck, making the kiss go deeper. Troy had never felt his chest tightening the way it was at that moment, but he knew that it had to be something with his heart because it kept beating harder and harder. After a few minutes they broke apart from the lack of air between them. Troy couldn't help but notice that Gabriella's lips were still perfect, even after the long make out session.

He sighed slowly, his mood coming back down as he though about what he needed to tell her.

"I'm going out with the guys tonight for something, is that ok?" he whispered, kissing her neck slightly without even thinking about it. Gabriella blushed at the feel of his lips against her neck.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm having a sleeper over with all the girls tonight anyway," she replied, moving slightly so that no one would see what Troy was doing as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

"Thanks," he whispered, finally pulling away. Troy smiled at the sight of the little marks he'd left on her neck. No one would doubt she was his.

The dance was almost over by the time Gabriella and Troy made their way back to the cafeteria. Troy heard most of the guys talking about the Junkyard War tonight; even the non-jock guys knew about it and planned on attending. There was an unspoken rule that guys should never talk about the Junkyard War with any of the girls because it was too dangerous. However, the event was always shown on the internet by The Funk, the event emcee, to showcase the fighting talent of the different schools.

"Kelsi," Ryan whispered in his girlfriend's ear as they danced the last song together.

"Yes?" she replied softly, touching his face as her other hand played with the hair on the back of his neck. He discreetly took a small piece of paper with a website address scribbled on it from his pocket and slipped it into her hand.

"Go to this site when you go home after the dance," he whispered as the song ended. Soon after, the lights came on and everyone started to leave.

After the girls left for Gabriella's house to begin their sleepover, the five men chosen to fight went to the locker room, each having a change of clothes stashed there. Chad, Zeke and Jason matched, each wearing a red and white Wildcats T-shirt with dark jeans. Ryan had on loose fitting red pants and a thin white muscle shirt that showed off his extremely toned body from doing Compo most of his life. A red show hat completed his look. Troy, on the other hand, wore no school colors; instead he wore a plain black shirt, black jeans, and two studded belts around his waist. Over this he wore a light black hoodie, with fingerless biker gloves and black converse to top it off. The five men surveyed one another, nodding in respect and approval.

"Alright guys, lets go destroy some school leaders," Chad commanded, leading the group out of the locker room. Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Troy were taking Chad's beat-up old truck to Riley's junkyard. Ryan followed behind them, riding the motorcycle his parents had given him earlier that evening. Troy sat in the bed of the truck with his eyes closed, relishing the feeling of the wind in his hair. Behind Ryan's motorcycle was a long line of cars; it seemed like every male at East High was coming to see the fight.

It didn't take long before they made it to the junk yard; several dozen cars were already parked haphazardly around the entrance. Those present from East High came together like a large army, opening the gate and walking into the junkyard as one. The large lot was filled with cars pilled on top of one other, breaking the large lot into a maze of sorts. In the middle of the maze was a large clearing with a DJ table set up on a raised platform.

Troy looked across the clearing and saw the three schools from North, West, and South looking at East high with burning rage. At the head of the West High Knights was Drake, smirking at them as he stood beside a large African American boy who was bigger then Zeke. On the North High Warriors side was a teen with Highlander face paint yelling 'Warriors, Warriors, Warriors,' with everyone else from North High joining him in the spirited school cheer. On the South side was a young Asian man back flipping and raising his fist to show his strength. Troy jumped onto the hood of a nearby truck, watching everything and thinking about how dangerous this could be very soon.

"Alright everyone," a thin African American man yelled from the DJ table, "welcome to the Junkyard War." A malevolent smile fell across his mouth as he continued, "This year we have a new way of fighting…East High versus everyone else." West, North, and South highs yelled enthusiastically at the announcement. The man stepped out from behind the DJ stand and raised his arms.

"I am The Funk, and I will be your host this evening. Now let's have our fighters come out for the rules of the game!" he yelled. Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan walked out from the East High side while Drake, the large African American behind him, the man with the face paint, and the back flip guy came forward as well. Troy remained where he was for he had no intention of disobeying Gabriella's wishes. The Funk looked at the four Wildcats with dismay.

"Where's your fifth team member?" he asked pointedly. Chad motioned towards Troy, who was now sitting on the hood of the truck.

"Waiting, just in case we need him," Chad replied with a smirk. The Funk nodded.

"Alright, so you all know the rule…the one rule in Junkyard War is that there are no rules!" An enthusiastic roar of the crowd followed this statement. The Funk smiled as he went on. "Hidden cameras are everywhere, so everyone missing out tonight can watch this epic battle online. First up are Jason and Conall," he said, nodding at Jason and the Warrior before jumping back up on the DJ table. "Let the battle begin!" The Funk yelled, cranking the music back up. The Wildcats walked back over to their side of the make-shift arena.

"Jason, you can do this man. Conall isn't that good," Ryan said patting his teammate on the back. Jason sighed.

"He's the captain of the wrestling team. They even nicknamed him 'The Highlander'," Jason said, removing his shirt and showing off his six-pack abs. Conall stood across the clearing, face still covered with war paint, leading his school in a Warriors cheer. His eyes were wild and his red hair unruly as he stared across the yard at Jason. Troy saw this and shot Jason a supportive grin.

"Don't worry, Jason, just have fun," Troy said with a smirk. Jason nodded and walked out toward the center of the enclosure. Conall walked out to join him, wearing only shorts and with his green eyes burning for blood. They stopped a few inches from each other and everyone looking at them carefully.

**Montez's household**

The girls hit the couches almost immediately after Gabriella opened the door to her house, all of them tired from the dance. Gabriella was a little worried about Troy, not knowing where he was or what he was doing with the guys. She yawned, surveying her exhausted friends as they stretched out around her living room. The question of Troy's whereabouts was still nagging her, and she sighed. Knowing Taylor and Chad tell each other everything, Gabriella figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Did Chad say where they were going tonight?" Gabriella asked, standing up and slowly starting to stretch. Taylor looked at Gabriella and shook her head.

"No, he didn't tell me anything. He did say that they were going out for the night and weren't going to be home for a while," she said with a shrug. Kelsi remembered her whispered conversation with Ryan at the end of the dance and pulled out the piece of paper he'd given her.

"Hey Gabriella?" she asked, reading the website address. Gabriella looked over at her petite friend.

"What's up Kels?" she replied, finishing her stretch and walking over to join Kelsi across the room.

"Your TV is able to go on the internet or you're able to hook your computer up to the TV, right?" she asked showing everyone the piece of paper. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I don't know how to do that," she said in a small voice, somewhat embarrassed at her lack of technical knowledge. Taylor let out a short huff and went upstairs to grab Gabriella's laptop from her room. A few minutes later she'd easily hooked it up to the TV. A couple moments later the internet was up on the TV and Taylor was typing in the website address from the slip of paper Kelsi handed her. A dark looking site with pictures of beaten and bloody bodies appeared on the large TV screen. The girls were shocked at what they saw, and even more disturbed to see a blinking button saying "live feed."

"So this is going on right now?" Sharpay asked, looking at pictures of past East High Seniors fighting. Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, and I guess Jason and Conall from North High are fighting first," she said, reading the scrolling text. She clicked on the link to the live feed and several camera angles of an empty arena surrounded by cheering people appeared on the screen. "It looks like the fight's about to start."

**Junk Yard War**

Jason was the first one to make a move, using his wrestling team experience. Conall just smiled at Jason's attempt, slamming both of his fists against Jason's back with force. Jason hit the ground hard, caught off-guard by Conall's attack. A second later the Warrior put Jason into a sleeper hold, trying to make it a quick fight. However, Jason used his strength to grab a hold of Conall's red hair and flipped his opponent onto the ground, reversing their positions. Taking the small advantage he gained, Jason forced Conall to his feet before doing a front German Suplex, slamming him back down to the ground. Then Jason put all his weight on his elbow and sent it right into Conall's stomach.

Conall jolted in pain, coughing badly. Seeing that Jason was walking away to get some space, Conall channeled his anger into energy and began rushing toward Jason's back. Conall jumped on Jason, wrapping his arm around his neck as the two men were propelled across the ground. Jason felt his face hit a piece of scrap metal and the taste of blood quickly filled his mouth. Suddenly Jason felt sharp kicks to his gut, knowing the Warrior wasn't going to back down so he could breathe. Conall kept sending fierce kicks to Jason's stomach, mixing it up with punches to his face as Jason huddled on the ground coughing.

"Come on, you girlie," Conall yelled, kicking Jason hard into the face again and again. "Your Mom could take this better then you!" he said, spitting on Jason's bleeding face.

Without warning Conall suddenly fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Jason had Conall's leg in an ankle lock, but changed up the regular move by moving his body forward and hooking his leg with Conall's, causing more pain. Jason wrapped his arms around the Warrior's neck in a sleeper hold. The East High crowd went wild upon seeing Jason turn the situation around with his signature submission. Conall wasn't giving up though, and kept digging his chin into Jason's arms to try and get out of his grip. However, before Conall could do anything he felt his body being lifted into the air and thrown back down, still in a sleeper hold.

"OH MY GOD, THE WILDCAT SLAM!" The Funk screamed into the microphone, seeing Jason's signature finisher. Jason had unlocked his leg from Conall's and poured all his remaining strength into the Wildcat Slam. Conall's face connected with a mixture of ground and scrap metal.

Blood was running down Jason's face and chest from the beating delivered to him by the Irishman. Thinking he'd won the match, Jason slowly raised his fist in victory and started to walk back toward his teammates. The black-haired teen was tired and wasn't paying attention to what his friends were saying or pointing to behind him. By the time he thought to look behind him, it was too late. His back exploded with pain as something hard brushed across him, throwing Jason across the junkyard like a rag doll. Conall had gotten up from the metal, bleeding heavily, and had just enough strength in him to strike Jason with a club-like pipe that had been lying nearby. Jason lay on the ground, breathing heavily but not getting up, as The Funk walked out from behind the DJ's table and surveyed the scene, shaking his head at Jason.

"So close, man, but the winner of this round is Conall O'Malley of the North High Warriors," he yelled into the microphone, raising Conall's arm. North, South, and West high all went crazy for the first win of the Junkyard War and several young men raised Conall onto their shoulders for all to see. Chad and Zeke helped Jason walk back to their side where a few of the other East High guys were waiting to clean him up. A quick review of Jason's condition by the student trainer showed that he had, miraculously, not broken any bones, but he had severely bruised his ribs and would probably need a few stitches on his arm and face from the run-in with the scrap metal.

"Don't worry Jason, I'll win the next around," Ryan said encouragingly, pulling off his shirt but leaving the hat on. He walked to the center of the arena and looked around, languidly stretching and shaking out his muscles. The Funk looked at Ryan to make sure he was ready to begin. Ryan nodded. The Funk got back behind the microphone and lowered the music while he made the next announcement.

"Alright everyone, next up is Ryan and Rikuto," he announced, pumping the music back up as the crowd cheered.

Rikuto bowed to Ryan in a showing of respect before lying towards him in a lightning-fast high kick. Ryan did a quick one-hand spring to avoid the maneuver. Rikuto looked in Ryan's direction, impressed that the Wildcat had dodged his kick, when he felt a foot fly across his cheek. Rikuto stumbled backward trying to regain his footing as Ryan continued his offensive. He began sending his elbows into Rikuto's face and ribs in rapid-fire succession.

It was easy to see that Ryan was a better fighter than his opponent, for the actor flawlessly moved from his armed assault into a back flip kick that landed square on the top of Rikuto's head. Rikuto hit the ground hard, the fight over before he'd ever landed a blow to Ryan. His red hat still firmly situated on his head, Ryan walked back toward the Funk without saying another word. Chad and Zeke congratulated Ryan by slapping hands, the look in Ryan's eyes telling them not to taking mercy on any of their opponents.

"That was one of the fastest fights in Junkyard history! Next up are Zeke and DeMario," The Funk said, nodding his head up and down in time with the music.

DeMario was the large African American man that had been standing beside Drake when they entered the junkyard. As he and Zeke walked towards one another DeMario cracked his neck and rolled his massive shoulders, a blatant display of his strength. Zeke had never beat DeMario before, and had a feeling that this encounter would be no less painful than those of prior years. The music changed and a strong, fast beat resounded through the arena. Zeke and DeMario flew at one another, fists flying. But the fight was over only a few minutes after it had begun, and Zeke lay on the ground panting, bleeding, and most likely with a concussion.

Chad and Ryan ran to Zeke's side to help him up, wiping the blood off his face with a dirty rag. Troy remained where he stood, watching as his classmates helped their fallen teammate. Troy could see Chad balling his fists, barely containing his disappointment in Zeke's performance during the fight. Once Zeke was safely off to the side Chad didn't wait for The Funk's announcement before he rushed toward Drake, pummeling him from all sides. Fierce punches were thrown at Drake without mercy, most aiming for his head. Drake quickly recovered from the unexpected attack and kicked Chad away from him. Then the real fight began.

"Isn't Zeke the boxing champion of East High?" Troy asked Ryan, turning toward him as Chad threw a right hook in Drake's face. Ryan looked up from tending to a gash on Zeke's head that had yet to stop bleeding.

"No, Zeke is just a beginning. Chad is the true master at boxing; he's actually the New Mexico state champ in his division," Ryan replied, turning back to Zeke as the student trainer wrapped a bandage around his head.

Chad and Drake were both bloody and breathing hard as the stood facing one another, a mere few inches between them. Blood was dripping from their fists and mouths from how hard they were fighting. Almost in synch, Drake threw his powerful left fist out at Chad's face while Chad sent an equally powerful upper cut to Drake's jaw. Both punches connected – hard – and for a second time stood still as the two fighters remained upright but not moving. Troy jumped off the hood and began walking towards them, already predicting what was going to happen from the blood that appeared to be dribbling from both Chad and Drake's mouths. By the time he reached them, both boys had fallen to the ground, knocked out. Troy slapped Chad lightly on the cheek to wake him up before helping the dazed boy back over to the East High side. Some of the West High students were helping Drake back over to their side too. The Funk declared Chad the winner of the round, as Drake had hit the ground first.

The crowd began cheering loudly. In the history of the Junkyard War there had never been a fight this close. It was a draw, both sides having two wins and two losses. The Funk was smiling – he'd never called a tie breaker fight before – and his smile only got wider when a man from the opponent side came over and whispered something in his ear.

"Alright, everyone we have one more fight," The Funk announced, dragging out the last three words and further inciting the crowd below him.

The East High team looked across the arena at the other schools, trying to figure out who they were going to send forward, when an inhuman roar rose above the cheering of the crowd. Troy's blood ran cold with recognition, and the beast within him sent his muscles humming in anticipation. Troy's blue eyes blazed, watching as his competitor was led through the entrance. "Animal" had chains around his arms, legs and neck, and visible beneath the chains were torn shorts, huge muscles and many scars. The teenage boy had short black hair and was roaring like a wild beast, straining against the chains that bound him. Troy locked eyes with the creature – he knew him from before. Troy had fought Animal back in New York. He'd barely won that fight, but he knew this time would be different. This was his hour of redemption, and he would most certainly win.

The guys from East High didn't seem to know what to say as they watched Animal being led into the ring. Did the other schools expect someone to be able to fight this monster? However, Troy just removed his jacked, tossed it onto the hood of a nearby wreck and began walking toward the center of the ring wearing only his thin black shirt and fingerless gloves. The Chains were thrown off Animal and he locked eyes with Troy again, this time recognition mixing with his murderous gaze. A jagged smirk fell upon his lips as he stared down his opponent. Troy looked smaller, calmer that when they'd last met. Animal breathed heavily. 'This will definitely be fun…'

"Now folks its time for the nex-" The Funk didn't even get to finish when two different roars resounded through the yard and the two young men raced toward one another, their blood pumping with excitement for the fight. Troy made the first hit, slamming his right fist into the side of Animal's head. Animal quickly responded by shoving Troy against a nearby pile of cars. The four teammates from East High looked on in horror, seeing the true Troy for the first time.

Troy lay against the hood of one of the cars he fell into, an animalistic grin on his face. He quickly jumped up, shaking the rust and paint chips from his clothes. Animal slowly walked forward, pounding his chest like an ape. Without warning Troy lunged toward him, slamming his foot into Animal's protruding chest. Animal stumbled, caught off guard. Troy took advantage of the moment and grabbed Animals arm, shoving him roughly into the tower of cars. A cry of pain and rage rang out and Animal began throwing fierce punches in the direction of Troy's face, backing him into the wreckage pile.

Troy managed to break away from Animal's assault by sending his knee painfully into his opponent's side. From there he ran his foot underneath Animal's, tripping the massive boy and sending him to the ground. Troy felt blood running down his face and it made the beast within him roar even more. He walked over to the fallen teen, a wolfish grin on his face, and motioned to swipe his elbow across Animal's face but his face met with a head-butt instead. Troy backed off to regain his balance and Animal kicked himself back into a standing position and started to beat Troy with his large and powerfully fists. Blood was dripping down both their faces as the wild teen starting to rip at Troy's shirt and chest without mercy.

"Gabriella is going to kill us," Chad said, looking on in horror. Ryan nodded slowly in agreement. Both boys shivered a bit, hearing the beast within Troy cry out as the battle raged on.

"I gave Kelsi the website address…they're probably watching this right now," Ryan said, gulping audibly. Chad ran his hand across his eyes at the thought of the girls seeing everything that had happened that evening. The four teammates continued watching the fight in near silence until a tall teen who preferred to be called Rocketman came running over, distracting them from the fight.

"I know who this guy is! He's 'The Beast'," Rocketman told them.

"What do you mean, man?" Zeke asked, looking at the junior basket ball player. Rocketman pulled a laptop out of the backpack over his shoulder and typed in , which sent them to a dark looking website. After a few moments of load time a video of a scarred teenage boy fighting an older man appeared on the screen.

"That's Troy," Chad said in a shocked tone, his eyes going back and forth between the fight on the screen and the fight before his eyes.

"Yeah…I thought I saw those scars somewhere before," Rocketman nodded, turning back to the fight.

Troy hit the ground in pain as Animal hit his sides and arms with a pipe. Seeing an opening, Troy tried to dart out around him, but it was a trap. Animal pinned both Troy's arms behind his back and ran him forward into a pile of cars, making a dent in the side of the ground vehicle. Every in the area went crazy, having never seen a fight this intense before except in the movies. The Animal roar in victory, blood running down his face and chest, as Troy lay bent over the car, gasping for breath. In the corner of his eye he saw movement coming from the top of the pile, and the vehicles around him began to vibrate. Thinking quickly Troy ducked down, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach and lungs, as a shower of wreckage rained down upon him and thrust him into darkness.

**Gabriella's home**

Gabriella watched everything happening in the Junkyard play across her TV, tears streaming down her face. She moaned in pain every time Troy was on the receiving end of the assault, as though her body was also being beaten. When she saw the pile of cars and parts begin to tremble she screamed at the TV for Troy to move, and her quiet tears grew into a wail of pain as the tower crashed down upon him. She ran up to the screen, trying to see if anything from the video could tell her Troy was alive, but there was no movement from the jumbled heap. Hard, sharp sobs racked Gabriella's small frame as her legs collapsed beneath her. Sharpay wrapped her arms around her friend, attempting to provide her with some comfort in the painful moment.

"Its ok Gabriella, he'll be fine. I mean, nothing can hurt him," Sharpay whispered, not fully believing the words coming out of her mouth. Gabriella just shook her head, her sobs increasing. From her spot on the couch behind them, Taylor shot out of her seat and began pointing at the screen.

"Gabriella, look!" she yelled, pointing to the TV screen again. Gabriella turned her head from Sharpay's shoulder and let her eyes fall upon the wretched wreckage encasing Troy…it appeared to be moving.

**Junk Yard War**

Darkness surrounded Troy as he raised his hand to his face, wiping off some of the blood that had gathered on his chin. Though he couldn't really move he saw a fraction of light coming through the dirty glass of one of the cars engulfing him. The thought that he should just stay where he was flashed through his mind and he laughed at himself, feeling weak and pathetic. Then another thought positioned itself firmly in his mind – Gabriella. Suddenly, Troy felt something tingling in his heart and the beast within him started to rage against the pain that permeated his body. Troy felt his internal chains loosening as the beast began to reign over his consciousness. A wolfish smile fell across his lips and his eyes went completely wild…something that hadn't happened in a long time.

A primal roar ripped across the cheering crowd, sending shivers down everyone's spines and silencing the celebration. The pile that had covered Troy began to tremble and pieces began falling away from an area to the left. A few moment later Troy appeared, blood running down his body as he ripped at the scrap metal and debris like it was nothing. His eyes were cold and feral and his now blood-stained teeth glinted in the moonlight. His gaze met with Animal's, and his opponent felt fear for the first time that night. Animal's roar sounded like a kitten's in comparison to the sound that had just escaped Troy's lips, and the wild teen moved towards Troy more slowly and cautiously than before, pipe still in hand.

Troy smirked as he jumped down from the junk heap and ran at Animal, feeling better with every stride. He easily dodged the pipe this time and reversed the tables by slammed his fist into Animal's throat, cutting off the other boy's air supply. Troy wrenched the pipe from his hand and swung it across Animal's back, sending him to the ground. Troy discarded the pipe and let out another roar as he kicked Animal hard in the side before crouching over him, his hand like a claw ready to go for the kill and rip out his opponent's throat. The yard went eerily silent as the onlookers held their breath, waiting to see if they would witness death that night.

Troy held his pose over the weakened Animal for several long moments, breathing heavily. Suddenly a picture of Gabriella appeared at the front of his mind. What would she say about this? What would she think of him after this? His eyes slowly reverted to their natural blue and he shook his head, clearing away the primal urges that had been driving his thoughts up to this point. Wordlessly, Troy lowered his hand from Animal's neck and stood up. He began to walk back toward the East High crowd and noticed people backing away to give him space, as though he was a wild animal that couldn't be trusted.

The only people who didn't shy away from him were Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason. Chad opened his mouth to say something but Troy raised a hand to silence him.

"I am going to see Gabriella," he stated, throwing his coat on over his torn shirt. As he walked away from them the crowd parted like the red sea, giving him a wide berth.

Troy spent the long walk back to Gabriella's house lost in his thoughts; he was disgusted with himself for disobeying her direction. His thoughts drifted back to Animal and how he had nearly killed him, and Troy felt like he might be physically sick from the indecision that raked his conscience. Did he enjoy killing? Did he enjoy being a monster? Troy gripped his chest, the physical and emotional pain of everything that had happened that evening weighing heavily on his soul.

Would Gabriella ever be able to look at him the same way again?

…Would anyone?

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of problems with this chapter. I would like to Thank ****Kathryn Mason-Sykes for being my Beta reading and I think this is the best chapter so far. Thank you for the all the reviews too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont know own High School Musical **

The suddenly flood of emotions that where locked away within Troy were falling over him like a waterfall. He walked and felt sick every step and he knew why while blood from his forehead kept running down his face slowly. The blood kept running down his face while he kept wiping it but it just wouldn't stop. Without warning Troy throw up on the sidewalk and just looked at ground. Slowly he stood up and continues to walk feeling a truck and motorcycle behind him.

_I am an animal, I am not_ _human_ Troy thought still thinking about those thoughts within his mind. He kept walking and thinking about what he could do now but everything had fallen apart like it broken glass. Troy kept walking forward into the darkness when finally stopping. The broken boy turned towards the house which he saw it like a new life was now nothing.

He looked down at his hands and suddenly saw all those faces of the men that he killed with these hands and all that death finally started to cause him pain physical and feeling his soul being torn apart by his action. Suddenly a flash of light appeared from the front and the side. By that shock Troy looked up seeing his Angel Gabriella in the light but he turned his head seeing Chad, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke walking up to him. When looked at them when the chains wrapped around his breast broke and he ran off without thinking.

"Troy" Gabriella yelled when running down the steps of the front porch and looking at Chad and the others with an anger look. "Why did you make him do that" she yelled at them while the boys just stood still listening to Gabriella yelling at them.

"But Gabriella, we have-" Chad was cut off when the others came down slowly in anger seeing their brothers coming down towards them with the same anger look on their face as Gabriella.

"Why in hell's name do all of you guys go around and beat the shit out one another and what the hell happen to Troy too" Sharpay yelled at them showing more anger then any of the girls.

Ryan walked towards her and sighed "We don't know we've never seen something like that but we did find something" he said while the other nodded their heads slowly.

Gabriella was looking down the streets wondering where Troy run off too while tears still ran down her eyes. "I am going to go and look for him" she said running down the street in jeans and a shirt with a sweat shirt before anyone could say anything.

Kelsi looked over at the guys not knowing why the guys went pale "What" Kelsi asked when Chad and the others suddenly ran into the truck with Ryan getting on his bike.

"We have to go after her, Troy is a dangerous person" Chad yelled while all the girls walked over to Chad's truck and gotten in.

"What do you mean dangerous" Taylor asked looking at Chad with a that look of your in so much trouble.

Chad sighed looking over at Jason who had gotten Rocket man's laptop without his knowing. He open the website showing what they found out at the Junkyard War showing Troy ripping out a man's throat from a pass fight.

"That's why" Jason said while feeling the truck moving and taking down the street with Ryan and Kelsi on the back of the bike riding next to them.

Troy was running down the dark streets feeling the blood stopped running down his face finally while he looked around like a lost soul. He was seeing the souls of the people he killed everything was happening to fast for him to understand. Troy kept running as he entered a park and ripped off his tore shirt so he was shirtless showing off his scars and highly tone body. He was moving through the trees like a ghost his shoes hitting the grass every step every single time he took a step forth.

After, running for hours Troy looked up seeing the East High right in front of him while he slowly moved forward still having his coat over his body. He looked around when stopping in front of a door that leads into the locker room. Looking at the door for a long time when he grabbed the handle and ripping the door open with his pure strength. Stepping inside the empty hallway and walking forward feeling something different while he moved through the locker room slowly. He stopped in front of his basketball locker suddenly ripped it off the door.

"I am not this anymore" he whispered to himself letting out a inhuman howl while walking forward feeling the beast within him getting stronger every step he took through the school.

He stopped in the gym when finally knowing that he was losing it when seeing person just standing in the middle of the court. Troy suddenly rush towards the person and tried to attack but the strange was gone. Blue eyes looked around knowing that someone was here within the school. Slowly he rose up and walked around the gym feeling no one within the gym now as he moved out of the gym. Once again he saw a shadow of a person with his eyes darkens when ran towards the person attacking him or her but it was nothing once again.

Troy looked around slowly walking slowly through the hallways hearing something but he couldn't tell all his sense weren't working right. He kept walking through the school attacking nothing but his own shadows every time he thought saw something. The beast within him was taking control more and more every second with each step Troy took feeling himself getting stronger and more animal like. Soon Troy reached the large theater while he looked around not knows but seeing a person looking liked a guy standing his back towards Troy. Slowly he walked down the rows of seats while his teeth where showed like fangs and his hands felt like claws more and more.

"You know this is the first time I was able to be human" a voice said not turning around while looking at the theater.

Troy gotten up on the stage while looking at the man with his back showed to Troy seeing that he wore the same looking clothes that he wore at the dance tonight.

"I am really surprise with us Troy, I mean you always chained it up inside of you but no" the man suddenly turning around and Troy stopped cold at what he saw.

The person was Troy but not him at the same time for he was the different side the more human the more creative the happier side of Troy which faces each other.

"What are you" Troy said walking backwards slowly feeling his blood running cold now.

Human Troy smiled while walking towards the stage "Eighteen years we've be locked up in that cage like wild animals Troy. Everyday we fought we killed and yet I was able to stay live within you because you learned adapted with your surroundings" Human Troy said while placing his hand in his pockets.

"Your wrong" a more animal like Troy appeared from the darkness of the back stage appeared dress in tore jeans nothing else.

Troy turned and looked at the Animal Troy seeing how his two personalities where out and looking at him. "What do you want" he whispered the words slowly.

Animal Troy smiled more animal like "I want freedom, to kill, and Gabriella more then anything else" he said walking up to Troy's left side.

Human Troy smiled normally while looking at the true Troy "I too want freedom but not to kill but to show the world that we can do anything, and also more importantly to keep Gabriella safe from use" he said walking on Troy's right side.

Troy looked at each side of himself grabbing his head "I don't know what to do" he said tears coming down his cheeks while he heard all requests from both side of himself fighting for control. "This isn't real" he said while saying it over and over trying to get them out of his head.

"Freedom" the Animal Troy yelled moving pass Troy and going straight towards Human Troy.

"Being Normal" Human Troy yelled when grabbing Animal Troy running him into a wall.

The tears on Troy's face kept running down his cheeks while hearing and watching his personalities fight over control of himself. "Stop this" he whispered to himself holding himself moving his body back and forth.

Gabriella kept running when making it to East High and seeing the back door of the gym ripped off like it was nothing. She knew that it had to be Troy while she was running through the school seeing a locker door ripped open that was also Troy. The sounds of crying could be heard now while she slowly walked towards the sounds of cries of pain. Soon she made it to the theater and stopped seeing Troy rolled up in a ball crying. No was there just Troy but the sounds of cries and the words of this isn't really could be heard.

"Troy" Gabriella yelled trying to reach him while running towards him seeing how much pain he must be suffering. She ran up and grabbed onto Troy seeing that he was fighting a inner struggle with him.

He looked up seeing his Angel but he turned his head seeing his two selves fighting for control of him. "Run Gabriella" he whispered to her as he pushed her away and held his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD BOTH OF YOU" he yelled looking at his Animal and Human side fighting when looking up at him.

Gabriella looked seeing what Troy was yelling at but nothing was there as she slowly stood up and walked over to the kneeing Troy and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulling him into her.

"Troy, you are you and nothing more" she whispered into his ear while holding onto her tightly.

Her words weren't reaching him while he shook his head roughly "I am a monster I was trained to kill and enjoy it" he yelled not listening to Gabriella while trying to push her way.

She however did not let go "Troy, you are something you are something to yourself and something to me please calm down" she whispered into his ear still holding onto him tighter.

He shook his head "No I am not anything" he said still her voice wasn't getting to him. Troy his head towards her "I am nothing Gabriella but a wild animal" he said in a low voice seeing his two selves stopping there fight.

Gabriella suddenly kissed him deeply and with that one action Troy stopped and wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. Soon Troy calmed down when feeling his other selves watch and they slowly nodded at him. Troy suddenly felt better like other sides become one. They held each other for a long time when they broke apart from their kiss as they just held each other.

"I am sorry" he whispered into her ear smelling her sense within his nose which he loved so much. "I disobey your orders and did some bad things" he whispered into her ear.

Gabriella still holding onto him while looking at him "I know" she whispered into his ear. "Sometimes, we don't know what where doing" she said touching his hair slowly and wiping the blood away from his face slowly.

Troy shook his head "No Gabriella, I knew what I was doing when I started fighting against him. I wanted to kill him and destroy him for he was a part of my past that shouldn't even be here" he whispered to her ashamed of what he was now.

Gabriella didn't say anything for a long time until she slowly rose up pulling away from him and looked at him "I want to know about your past Troy, I don't want you to tell me that you're an animal I want the truth" she said in a strong tone within her voice.

Troy looked up at her as he slowly as he stood up and stood on his two own feet "I was raised and was told I was an animal for underground fighting in New York. For seventeen or eighteen years of my live I killed, attack, hungry for death of any enemy that was sent that ring" he said in a truthfully and powerful voice.

Gabriella looked at him for a long time "Is that true" she asked not sure that really could happen.

Troy slowly pulled off his coat and reveal all of his scars that covered his body when he slowly reveal his right forearm and showed a craved of a number that read 666-983 "That number is what was craved into my skin when I was little and it proved that I was just a number or better yet an animal" he said putting his coat back on.

Gabriella suddenly gotten tear eye when seeing how much pain that he had been through "Troy, where you kidnapped or something" she asked hoping that he was kidnapped that he had some normal life.

Troy just smiled sadly "Nope, I was born into the fires of hatred and death" he said moving away from her "I wish these turned out differently" he said suddenly starting to run off into the darkness of the back stage.

"TROY" she yelled when the others ran in looking around for Troy while the girls where hugging her tightly crying.

"Did he hurt you" Sharpay said with tears running down her eyes.

"No Sharpay, but why are you asking me that shouldn't you be helping me find him" she asked looking at her friends.

Chad shook his head "No, Gabriella Troy is not normal I mean you ran off but look at this" he said motion for Jason to come up with the laptop.

Gabriella watch Troy ripping out a man's throat like it was nothing seeing that he was completely animal like when the camera got a shot of his cold animal like eyes. She looked up at her friends "I don't care I want him to come back home" she yelled running after Troy.

The whole night was fruitless search since Troy hadn't showed up anywhere that Gabriella thought he would be. She looked for the whole night even through everyone was helping her but they didn't look that much. The night was completely wasted while Gabriella was crying in her room for most of Saturday wanting Troy here. She didn't answer her phone even through her friends were worried about her more about Troy whereabouts.

Sunday Gabriella finally gotten out of the house by force by the girls who where going to one of the golf course that Sharpay's parents owned. She was laying against a chair while taking in all of the sun. However, she was still worried about Troy more then every now thinking he would have come back by now. Sharpay walked out with a tight hot pink bikini on with Zeke wrapped around her shoulder.

"Gabi, why don't you go for a swim or something" she asked looking at her best friend who was lay around doing nothing.

"I would if I knew where Troy was" Gabriella said looking at Sharpay when moving sunglasses from her face.

Sharpay shook her head "Gabriella you should just forget him" she said walking away with Zeke kissing his neck slightly while walking.

Gabriella sighed when going back to looking at the sky closing her eyes and started to think about Troy wondering where he was since she was so worried about him. All her friends were around the pool enjoying themselves as she stood up and huffed off not understanding why they where afraid of Troy. She slipped on a large black see through shirt that was in Troy's room since she just wanted to be knew him now. She walked around the club house when suddenly blue eyes caught her eyes as she looked at the face seeing someone outside working.

Troy was outside working at the course thanks to a nice man while he was moving some tools that he was working on the course itself. He gotten into golf cart and went off. The air around him felt a lot better while he wore some old work clothes that he gotten from the boss that were dirty jeans and old looking shirt. The brown hair teen drove out onto the golf course and started to the place that he was assigned to work.

"Troy" a beautiful voice sounded when he heard a golf cart coming up behind and parking behind him.

He turned around seeing Gabriella standing in front of him with teary eyes and in an extremely nice looking shirt. "Yes Gabriella" he said crossing his arms in front of his chest showing that he was in control.

She walked towards him "What happen to you on Friday night" she asked wanting to know where he had been for the last two days.

Troy licked his lips slowly then open his mouth "After, I ran and ran for ever long my feet could take me. I soon end up here on the golf course not really sure how I ended up but I was found early morning by the man who runs this place and he offer me a job as a worker here and it really nice since I get paid really nice even through its under the table" Troy said with a small smile.

_He seems better now more in control now _Gabriella thought while smiling slowly running over to him and jumped into his arms. He caught her and started to kiss her deeply while Gabriella did the same.

They broke apart from the lack of air with each of their foreheads resting against one another. They looked into each other and smiled at each other when suddenly Gabriella hit him in the back of the head without warning. Troy flinches when getting hit in the back of the head when another hit happen.

"Ow, what was that for" he asked setting her back on the grass while rubbing the back of his head slowly.

"That for fighting in that stupid Junktyard thing and almost gotten yourself killed and the other one was not coming home for two days" she said in an anger force to him while resting her hands on her hips.

Troy sighed "I know I know" he whispered running the back of his head while feeling the sting from her hit.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled "I am happy that your back and we have nothing to worry about" she said resting her head against his powerfully chest.

Troy smiled "I hope so" he whispered kissing her on the top of her head while holding her close to him.

**New Mexico Airport **

"Welcome sir" a man that had seen Troy in the Mall a few days ago and reported it.

A tall handsome man about middle thirties or early forties appeared walk up to the man that greeted him.

"Good to be here Mr. M" he said nodding towards Mr. M.

Mr. M nodded showing that he was extremely fit when pulling out a CD from the inside of his coat. "This is the latest fight from 666-983 and I must say Sir that he is one of the greatest creation you made" Mr. M said handing him the desk.

The man took it and smiled evilly with his blue eyes looking at right at Mr. M "Of course he is the best but I need some muscle so did you get what I asked for" he said with a wolfish smile on his face.

Mr. M nodded "Yes, but it will take time to have them done with their training" He said which Sir just nodded slowly seeing that it was alright.

"That's fine we'll let him run around a little more before I go out and catch him" Sir said as they both walked out of the airport.

**East High Monday**

The school was whispering all around him when walking into the front doors and it left like every single eye looked at him. Troy clenches his teeth when feeling all those eyes on him. Even through Gabriella was with him he knew that they where whispering about him. Without him even knowing the Funk had sent out a link through out the State of New Mexico without even thinking about what was going to happen. More whispered could be heard while he walked down the hallway holding Gabriella's hand.

"Its ok, Troy don't worry about it" she whispered squeezing his hand lightly so he wouldn't lose control.

He nodded slowly and smiled "I have nothing to worry about" he whispered back to her when pulling away from her since he knew that he had to go a few things before the first period started. Troy pulled his hood over his head while he went walking down the hallway towards the art room so he could finish his art work that he had been working.

"TROY" a voice called him from down the hallway when he turned and looked seeing all his 'friends' and the Funk running up towards him.

Chad was breathing hard when grabbing Troy's shoulders but he pushed them away "What do you want" he said coldly seeing that he didn't forgive him still.

The Funk stepped up first "You're the most hit person on the junkyard war website and people are challenging you" he said showing off a large smile.

Before anyone else could say anything Troy just walked away not wanting to hear more since this was a conversation that he wanted nothing apart. He went inside the room and slammed the door behind him so none of his 'friends' could follow him. Troy went towards his painting. It was quiet which he liked but it didn't last long when the guys come in and started to talk to him at once.

"Dude, you should totally did this since you're a totally beast" Chad said looking at Troy showing that he didn't care.

Suddenly, Troy grabbed Chad's throat and thrown him against a table looking at him with his animal like eyes once again. "Chad, you have no right to say anything to me because of what you made me do and I want nothing from you in this world of fighting which I escaped" he said in a cold voice letting go of Chad's throat.

Chad was shock from Troy's reaction seeing that he was completely serious about it and seeing that Troy was different now. "Alright man Ill lay off" he said rubbing his throat slowly when walking out of the room.

Everyone else followed seeing that Troy didn't want to talk about this anymore as he turned and looked at the painting he was looking at. It was something he had been working on for the past few weeks which he enjoyed working on. The painting was a girl that had long brown hair with a perfect smile and olive color skin with brown orbs that where perfect. Troy smiled looking at the picture.

"That's Gabriella right" Kelsi asked who was walking into the art room looking at the painting.

Troy nodded slowly "Yeah it's her since she was the only one that actually accepted me" he said turning his head looking at Kelsi "What do you want" he asked trying to be nice.

Troy had heard from Gabriella about how everyone thought he was monster and that she should just move on. He leaned against the counter that he was close to as he pulled off his coat wearing a long sleeve shirt under it.

Kelsi bit her lip slowly "I just wanted to say I am sorry for how I acted when I saw that website and seeing how you acted" she said getting on the counter and watching Troy.

He was already working on his painting wanting to make sure that it was perfect before turning it into the teacher. The teen listen to Kelsi the whole time while moving his fingers over it making sure that the skin color was just perfect and everything else too.

"I don't blame you for thinking that since I knew that you would be afraid of me for what I am" he said still working on the picture.

Kelsi nodded slowly "I guess that a lot of us really don't know what you be through" she said looking at him wondering what he had been through.

He stopped and looked at her feeling everyone was around room and hiding as he sighed "I do forgive you guys for doing this" he said with a smile when everyone came out.

It was really nice seeing that everyone was hugging each other while saying sorry for how they acted which was alright. Troy just nodded at them and told it was alright while he smiled. However the feeling of something bad happening was still within his bones knowing that the one that did this was here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: I don't own High School Musical**

**Three Months Later**

The sound of the crowd filled the East High gym along with the sounds of another basket scored from the other side of the team. The Knights weren't showing mercy towards the Wildcats in the basketball game, which was the State Championship game. Troy was breathing hard. His eyes were closed, making sure that he could remain calm. He looked up and flicked his head to the side, moving the hair out of his face. Everything seemed too slow for him as he let out his animal side for this game, but stayed in control. The sound of the referee's whistle blew when the Knights just passed in the ball.

Troy looked up and took off from his spot. His eyes were still in his wild form, but he took one glance at the clock. It was almost the end of the second quarter, and they where down by twenty or twenty-five points. He couldn't tell. Troy got right in the face of the Knight that had the ball while trying to keep his sense all over the field, but for some reason, it always went to Drake. With that small distraction, the ball was passed away towards a different play. Chad tried to steal it away, but he missed it by a few inches.

"ZEKE, SWITCH!" Troy yelled while running with his man He kept his sense sharp around the court. Zeke did as he was told and took Chad's man while Chad took Zeke's.

Zeke was doing okay covering, but the ball was passed back to Troy's guy who was going for a slam dunk. However, Troy jumped up just as high as him, raising his arms. Suddenly, the player smiled, turning his body slightly, grabbing Troy's arm, and throwing him down. Troy watched, not believing that this guy was able to do something like that in mid-air. The clock ran down, and the guy did a dunk, but Troy fell down onto the court hard, landing in the wrong way. He felt his shoulder dislocate.

He didn't scream or anything when he heard the buzzer. He stood up slowly, trying not to show his weakness. Jason came over and saw that Troy needed help. He helped him up as Chad and Zeke came over. They saw Troy holding his shoulder and nodded in understanding. They walked back into their locker while the blue eyed boy looked up in the crowd cheering on their team. Then he saw a pair of brown orbs looking right into his eyes. He smiled and disappeared into the locker room.

Gabriella was scared when she saw Troy fall. Taylor looked at her with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Don't worry Gabi. He's going to be okay," she whispered touching her hand gently with a supporting smile on her face.

Gabriella nodded. "I know," she whispered as she heard the band starting to play, Kelsi leading them on with her keyboard. Ryan was right next to her in the Wildcat outfit as he was one of the most spirited students in the whole school.

Sharpay covered her face in her hands, embarrassed about her brother. "I can't believe that I am here seeing this," she said smiling when she looked at her brother.

Gabriella smiled. "Shar, Ryan is one of the best mascots we've ever had at this school," she said patting her on the back, looking down at the cheerleaders.

**Locker Room**

"What's going on out there guys?" the coach said looking at each one of the teammates in the locker room.

Troy wasn't there. He was near his locker, holding his shoulder, grabbing a towel, and putting it in his mouth. He grabbed his bad arm and slammed the shoulder back into place when he bit down. Soon his shoulder was back into place. He moved it seeing that it was back to normal.

"We are down twenty points and it's half time," he said, throwing down his clipboard. "We're losing to our hated rivals, and this is our first time in the State Championship guys. This is a team. We should start playing like a team, and start working together like a team," he said, turning his head and seeing Troy walk over to join the rest of the team.

"Captains," he said walking away from the rest of the team and went where his coaches were to talk about some plays - anything that would help them out in this game.

Troy was wrapping his fingers with some tape when he looked up at the team that wanted leadership from him. "Sometimes, we've heard the past about how the Wildcats aren't anything but scared, that they don't have the balls or the guts to stand up for themselves. But I don't think so. What I see in front of me are wild animals that want to show their fangs and prove those people wrong," he said looking at them.

Several teammates nodded their head slowly agreeing, saying, "Yeah," when they saw Troy standing tall and proud in front of them.

"This is our moment guys. This one moment will prove that we are the best, that we should be feared. We are Wildcats!" he said in a strong and powerful voice, which gave the team their fighting spirit back.

Chad stepped in the middle raising his arms. "What Team?" he said looking at the ceiling.

"WILDCATS!" they cried.

"WHAT TEAM?" he said again.

"WILDCATS!" they cried out louder.

"WHAT TEAM?" he said louder than the first.

"WILDCATS!" they roared out just like Troy.

"WILDCATS!" Chad cried out towards the heavens.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" they roared as they stood up.

Troy smiled looking at them, then threw his head back, letting out a roar, which reached the gym. "LET'S GO!" he cried. He walked out with his teammates who ran past him like the wild animals.

The team ran out. The crowd was going crazy as they saw how pumped up they were. Gabriella looked at the entrance, seeing four players slowly walking out onto the court. Chad, Zeke, and Jason stood tall while they followed Troy. The expression on his face was enough to say that he wasn't done with this game. The coach looked over seeing his four best players and smiled. This was going to a whole new game.

The players came out onto the court with Troy. He stood behind the jumper cracking his knuckles. His eyes were completely animal-like now. He turned and looked at everyone who nodded at him, showing that he had their support more than ever now. Troy nodded back, lowering himself closer to the court while everyone did the same. The ball was thrown in the air and the third quarter started.

The Wildcat's team was completely different as they passed the ball around like it was nothing. They shot baskets like it was raining. Troy used his commanding voice to give them orders when on defense. The Knight's coach was screaming at his team to triple team Troy or anyone for that matter. It was fruitless, for another three point shot was made from Troy who was staring right at Drake. He was completely calm the whole time.

_'Something's different about him now,' _Troy thought while passing the ball into the air and doing an alley hoop with Zeke. Those blue eyes never left Drake. He saw that he wasn't going to play in this game, which he didn't understand. However, it didn't matter. The game was flying by as the Wildcats were acting like pros or something completely different. The Knights were easily being pushed back from this surprise offense that the Wildcats had given in the last two quarters. By the fourth quarter the game was already over with the Wildcats easily tearing right through Knights. They won the Championship.

The whole gym went crazy, running out and hugging each other while Troy melted away from the cheers, people, and spotlight. He walked back into the locker room and sat down, putting his hands to his face to calm down. Three months had passed away as if it were a week for him. It wasn't a bad thing, for everything was sort of on track for him. However, there were still problems with his different personalities and now him being popular was something that he was never going to get used too either. Finally, being a good boyfriend to his Angel. It was something that he just didn't think he was cut out for.

Troy and Gabriella were the 'it' couple at East High now, which he didn't mind, but it was getting annoying for him since he just wanted to be with Gabriella. Now, he had to follow some sort of 'rules' for dating which Chad had told him. Also, Gabriella seemed like she wanted something from him, and he didn't understand what exactly it was. He asked, but she just walked off in a huff. He kept asking, and he even asked Sharpay who would just laugh. Troy just didn't understand what was wrong with her.

The job he'd gotten was nice, though it was the only time that he could unleash his animal side. Working on the golf course was something of a dream. No one was to bug him, he could do anything he wanted after work, and he got good money for the job. Sharpay had offered him a better position at the club, but he said no, for outside work was something that he liked to do.

Soon, he felt himself getting calm and relaxed thanks to the quiet. That was soon over when the rest of the team came in. They were cheering and yelling with Chad holding up the trophy. Troy just shook his head, standing up and removing his jersey from his body.

"Dude, party at Sharpay's house," Chad said nodding his head back and forth, pretending to dance. He kissed the trophy while handing it to Troy, who just shook his head, giving it back to Chad.

"It's alright dude. I don't know if I am going to go," he said starting to get dressed in his normal clothes.

Troy got in his black jeans, wrapping his studded belts around his waist with black Converses. He wore a Boondock Saint Shirt with a Nightmare Before Christmas Jack and Bat hoodie over it. He walked over, grabbing his wallet, keys, new black Ipod, and a small box.

He grabbed his gym bag, threw it over his good shoulder and walked out of the locker saying bye to everyone. Troy walked out to the parking a lot, stopping in front of a black used Ford truck. Gabriella was sitting on the hood of the truck, looking at the stars. He walked up to his truck, which he bought this month. Thanks to some interesting working with the government and Miss Montez's help, he was able to get a driver's license.

"What are you looking for Gabriella?" he asked throwing his bag into the backseat. We walked against the side of the truck looking at her.

Gabriella turned her head looking at him with her beautiful brown orbs. "Just the stars Troy. That's all," she said with a smile, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Great game tonight," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Thanks," he whispered, seeing how beautiful she looked right now. Troy noticed that her hair was down with some curls too while she wore a low neck t-shirt with dark blue jeans that fit her perfect.

"So are you going to the party at Sharpay's place to celebrate?" she asked looking at him with interest.

Troy shook his head. "No. I don't think so, since I try to stay away from parties," he said looking up at the dark sky too.

Gabriella nodded slowly while looking down towards the ground. "Do you want to go home?" she asked turning her head towards him. "Make it a movie night?" she asked with a small smile.

He nodded. "Sure sounds good to me," he said with a smile when he pushed himself off the truck and went to the driver's seat.

Gabriella jumped off the hood of the truck and went to the passenger's seat, hearing the roar of the truck. "I still don't understand why you picked this car," she told him, resting her head against the window.

"I like big things," he said putting the car in shift and starting to drive, seeing lines of cars going towards Sharpay's place. "So Gabi, why have you been so angry at me this week?" he asked trying to form his words carefully.

She turned her head and looked at him. "You still haven't figured it out," she said in a shock tone, getting back into one of her moods.

Troy sighed when he felt her change of mood again. He didn't mind, but he would try to understand what he did to her. He drove to the movie store so they could rent some movies. After, parking the truck they got out. Gabriella walked without waiting for Troy and entered the movie store. Troy just followed after locking his truck and entered the store, starting to go and find a movie. He walked through the rows of movies that were set up and looked at each one. His eyes would always go to Gabriella, who was also looking for a movie. He started to feel something different inside of him, like a primal instinct that wanted to get out of him or something.

Troy looked for a few more minutes before grabbing the movies called _'The Dark Knight'_ and _'Incredible Hulk'_. He walked towards Gabriella, seeing her hold two movies too. He looked at them seeing the titles _'Catch and Release' _and _'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'_.

"My two favorite movies," she said with a smile on her face. She looked at Troy's movies. "Those are two good ones too," she added, taking them and walking up to the check out line.

Troy was outside looking at the sky seeing how so many starts were out tonight which was sort of nice to see for him. However, he suddenly remember something that he and Chad where talking about a while back a week before the game. He was telling Troy about sleeping together or something and that he gave him something that he didn't know what it was for. Troy shook his head when hearing the store door open up behind him and seeing Gabriella with a bag in her hand. He smiled when taking it and started to walk back to the truck letting her first then getting himself in the next truck.

Soon they returned to the Montez's house as Troy looked in the drive way seeing that Miss. Montez wasn't home yet. He looked over at her wondering where she was since she didn't tell me that she was going to be gone or anything.

"Business trip" Gabriella said reading Troy's mind when not seeing her mom here.

He nodded "Oh" he said setting the truck in park and turning off the engine while he got out of the car and grabbed the bag of movies that they got for tonight. Troy suddenly heard the sound of a ring tone from Gabriella's phone. He shrugged when walking towards the front door and opening it up and walking inside taking off his hoodie and setting it on the hanger. He could hear Gabriella talking to either Sharpay or Kelsi one of the two he wasn't sure. Taking a couple seats he was in the living room and setting the movies on the couch.

**"Gabi, where are you this party is off the hook" Sharpay screamed in the phone from the music that was playing. **

Gabriella just smiled when walking inside the house "I am at my house with Troy Shar. He said he didn't want to go out tonight" she said setting her purse down on a table.

**"Do you think you two are going to end up 'sleeping together'" she said hearing the last two words knowing there true meaning.**

"I don't know Shar, Troy just doesn't get it I mean I leave a lot of different hints but he just doesn't get it" she said in a huff making sure that Troy wasn't around.

**"Well Gabriella, you should remember that Troy isn't like us he probably doesn't understand what your trying to do" Sharpay said in a normal tone now.**

Gabriella slapped her hand to her forehead "You're right Sharpay like always" she said smiling at herself seeing how stupid she was being.

Troy was listening Gabriella from where he was hiding which was in the kitchen leaning against the wall which was connecting it to the living room. He sighed rubbing his eyes slowly. In truth he knew what she was trying to do but he was afraid for it was something that he wasn't good at and he knew it too. A sighed escape his lips when going to the kitchen and setting down his wallet and keys. Slowly he grabbed for the nice looking velvet box which he had hiding. He looked at her for several minutes thinking what he was going to do now.

"Troy, are you ready for the movies" Gabriella called from the living room as she hung up her phone and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah" he called back taking the box and walking back into living room holding the box in his hand when sitting next to her.

Gabriella looked at him seeing the box in his hand wondering what it was for "What's that" she asked looking at him with her brown orbs.

He smiled handing her the box "It's for you" he said in a low voice when standing up and putting in the first movie which was the Hulk.

She looked at the box for a long time when she open it up and her eyes widen when seeing a gold necklace connect to a beautifully white crystal yang symbol. Gabriella could believe how perfect it looked slowly taking it out of the box and holding it up for her to see. There was something carved into the necklace that read _'My heart is always yours love Troy' _Tears started to come down her eyes.

"Troy this is really beautiful" she said looking at the necklace and what was carved on it.

He smiled when revealing his gold chain necklace with the black crystal of yin. "Just like you," he whispered to her when kissing her on the lips deeply before he pulled away.

Gabriella placed the necklace around her after Troy had kissed her as she looked at the necklace smiling at herself. "How did you get this?" she asked looking at him instead of the movie.

"A lot of work and a lot of begging for hours and overtime," he said looking at her with a smile before going back seeing the Hulk beating those easily looking guys in the factory.

She smiled resting her head against his shoulder as she kissed his cheek gently "Thank you" she whispered when going back to resting her head against his shoulder.

Troy just smiled and started to watch the movie seeing how it really felt like he was the Hulk with all this anger and power. The movies went peacefully without a problem when he stood up after all the movies where over as he looked over at the clock seeing it was midnight. Gabriella was sleep right after the sister hood movie was over which Troy did not understand that movie one bit. He picked her up like a bribe and carried her up to her room and laying her to sleep.

"Goodnight my Angel" he whispered kissing her forehead gently when he left shutting her door and walking to his room.

Gabriella awoke up seeing that she was in her room which she was surprise that Troy didn't do anything. Finally she got sick of waiting for she never said that she loved him and he did so much for her without her even know. She slowly stood up and walked over to her closet and opens it grabbing something special that she was going wear for Drake the last few months but it didn't happen.

She wore a lacy black bra with a lacy black thong which she loved to wear for Troy as she looked at herself in the mirror. Gabriella took a deep breath when walking down that hall feeling Troy's energy down the hallway feeling him in some sort of weird way.

Troy was looking at himself in the mirror shaking his head when he took off his converse finally and throwing them in the corner. He ran his hand through his hair when looking at the ceiling. Troy's room was a really room now with a computer desk, closet with clothes all from Hot Topic still beside a few things from Gabriella, and finally a lot of different posters from different bands. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door as he slowly walked over to it and opens it up.

Troy's jaw dropped when seeing Gabriella and what she was wearing too which was something that he didn't even think she would even wear something like that. He was completely speechless when his eyes went straight to her perfect breast that where coming out of her bra. Those blue eyes slowly went up her body looking at her face as he couldn't believe it how hot she looked right now.

"Gabriella, you….look beautiful" he said stamping slightly when talking with her when his eyes went straight towards her breast once again.

She smiled while she was pure red for she never did something like this before which made her smile happily. Gabriella walked towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her. She started to kiss him deeply while pushing him against the wall before she slammed the door with her foot. Troy felt his back hit the wall when he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her expose back. It felt smooth and clean something that he never felt before. The feeling was nice for him when he pulled away from her lips moving towards her neck.

Gabriella tilts her head back so Troy could have better time at her neck when her hands went down to the hem of his shirt. She started to lift up his shirt while he moved away from her neck with his blue eyes giving her everything inside of him. Soon Troy's shirt was missing as it was thrown to the floor with her hands slowly touching his perfect chest but so many scars. She move down and started to kiss his scars slowly trying to make him forget the pain that he was caused for whatever reason.

He looked at her "I love you" he whispered into her ear when he raise her chin and started to kiss her deeply again. He started to push her back when they land on the bed with his hands started to remove her bra slowly. Soon Troy saw her breast as he saw how perfect and how her nipples looked.

Gabriella felt touch's finger start touching her breast which made her feel something sensitive as she arch her back at his touch. "Troy" she whispered grabbing his hair and pulling it "I love you so much" she whispered into his hair moving towards his belt pulling it away.

He smiled when stopping and looking at her with his blue eyes "I want to you if this is what you want" he whispered showing that he respected her more then anything else in the world.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled kissing him softly on the lips "Of course I want this Troy. I want to give you everything from my body and heart" she whispered pulling him into a hug.

Troy smiled "You have my heart Gabriella only you that is the only thing that will never change" he whispered hugging her back and started to go back kissing her.

**Next morning**

Troy's eyes shot open when looking around the room trying to get up but he felt something on top of him. He looked at his clock seeing that it was five in the morning as he turned his head seeing a beautiful Angel sleeping on top of his chest. Slowly he moved his hand towards the sheets and lift them up seeing that they where both naked. Suddenly everything from last night came slamming back to him as he looked seeing the condoms which Chad gave him where lying all around the ground. He slowly smiled when moving Gabriella's head off his chest.

He slowly got out of the bed grabbing his pants and boxers placing them on his body when he walked slowly out of his room. However, he stopped grabbing a mark and some paper started to write something on the paper and lay it on his pillow. When he walked out of room and down the hallway as he stretches his arms felt better without a worry within his mind. He walked into the kitchen and started to make himself some coffee when suddenly feeling his two selves appearing in the kitchen.

**"You did good Troy" Animal Troy said with a smirk on his face showing off his fangs.**

_"Yes Troy you did good, I really think we have something that we can agree on" Human Troy said with a nodded of his hand with his arms cross in front of his chest._

"What do you two think when seeing Drake at the game" he asked looking at the coffee maker.

**A growl escape Animal Troy's throat when hearing Drake's name "I think he completely different like something has been awake inside of him. I believe it's that man" he said in another snarl.**

_"I must agree with that animal since I did feel it too from Drake, he was completely different the last time we saw him fight. I do believe that man is here and trying to find us" Human Troy said with a shook of his head when thinking what would happen now._

Troy nodded slowly when thinking about what his two sides where agreeing on that his suspicions where right so far. Soon the sounds of the coffee beeped saying it was done when he grabbed a mug and started to pour his coffee. He watches it filling up the mug up until it was almost over filling but he stopped it. Troy started to drink it and took another breath seeing his other two sides disappeared without warning. Cracking his neck he started to make some breakfast for Gabriella knowing that she was going to find him not in the bed room.

A couple hours later Gabriella's arm reached over finding nothing when she open her eyes seeing that Troy wasn't in bed. She stood up rubbing her hair and her eyes when holding the sheets close to her body. Letting out a yawn she stood up still holding on the sheet around her body when walking to her bedroom and grabbing some clothes and putting them on. She walked down the stairs slowly when smelling different smells of pancakes, waffles, scramble eggs and ham, with the smell of coffee in the air. Gabriella walked in see Troy cooking everything by hand which was amazing to see him do something like that.

Troy was working hard with the cooking but he smiled when feeling the air of the room change when Gabriella stepped into the room. He didn't turn around for he wanted her to think that she had the element of surprise for her. Gabriella moved towards the island in the kitchen and taking a seat in on a bar stool.

"Last night was amazing Troy" she whispered looking at her fingers and started to play with them.

He smiled "It was" he said setting a mug of coffee down for her while he took another drink of his own mug. Troy went back to work without taking another thought from what he was doing.

Gabriella looked at the time seeing that it was around eight o' clock right now which she didn't mind for it was Saturday so they had the day to themselves. Soon a plate of waffles was sent right in front of her with a bowl of scramble eggs and ham right next to the plate. He sat down across from her with a plate of pancakes and the same thing while he took a drink of his coffee and smiled at her.

She took a bite of her waffle and smiled "This is really good Troy" she said happily when taking a drink of her coffee.

Troy nodded of his head when taking a bite of his pancake "Thank you" he said leaning back in the chair. "So what is the plan today" he asked trying to think up of something that they where going to do today.

Gabriella bit her bottom lips as she started think now she should answer that question and she was still unsure. "What do you want to do today Troy" she asked taking some of her eggs and ham.

"Well, it's a nice day and we could go to the park. I wouldn't mind just walking around and enjoying the weather" he said opening his mouth and taking another bite of his pancake.

She nodded "That sounds like a good idea lets finish breakfast and we can go for a walk" she said with a smile on her face when leaning over and kissing his lips.

He nodded "Sounds good to me" he said kissing her back when he pulled away from her and started to get all the dish ready for everything.

**Somewhere in the city Warehouse**

Drake walked into the apartment which was completely empty when a collar and chain appeared. It leashed right onto Drake's neck when he went to his knees with Conall, DeMario, Rikuto and Drake where all on their knees with collars wrapped around their necks. The room was all dark when a man walked out looking their trainer and master who taught them how to unleash their animal side.

"Now tell me Mr. M how strong is Troy now after I was away with all my training I did for my little dogs" Sir asked looking at them.

Mr. M walked up from where he was and took out a file and showed Sir what strengths Troy had and whatever weakness he even hand. Sir took the file and started to look over it like it was nothing. He pulled out some papers shaking his head thinking about the different ideas that where he was trying to come up with different plans.

"Interesting" he said to himself throwing the file at Mr. M when hr walked towards his little pets and looked at them with his dark evil looking blue eyes.

Mr. M nodded "Sir, out of the entire tests it shows us that they are all ready for the plan" he said holding several different files on his hands.

A smile appeared on his face "Well, then if I am not that Jack Bolton, Father of Troy Bolton then I guess I am going to fight" he said laughing evilly when he walked into the shadows.

**Author: Oh, we have an interesting turn out. I wonder what's going to happen and also thank you for all the reviews. I am happy that I got 50 reviews Yes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

Toy and Gabriella walked through the park slowly enjoying the sun while they held each other hands. He was still unsure about himself but he felt perfect when around her that he just couldn't stop smiling around her. However, he still wore his black clothes with black jeans wrapped around his waist with four studded belts making it look like one long belt. He had a black shirt of a skull with the necklace that he had given Gabriella tucked under his shirt with black converse.

"Troy" Gabriella asked looking at him with those brown chocolate eyes which made his heart melt every time when seeing them. She wore simple jeans that fitted her perfectly with a blue tank top.

"Hmm" he asked looking at her felling his heart was pounding within his chest when seeing her.

However, Gabriella didn't have a smile on her face but a large question that she wanted to know. "Troy, what's it like" she asked in a small voice that he could barely hear.

"What's what like?" he asked giving her a look like he didn't understand the question she was asking.

She sighed shaking her head a bit with her hair moving out of place when looked at him. "What's it like when you're not yourself" she asked trying to put it in terms that he would understand.

He nodded his head and smiled "You want to know what I feel when I completely surrender myself to the beast within right?" he said squeezing her hand slightly since he knew that what she was asking.

Gabriella nodded her head slightly hoping it wasn't a hard question to answer for him.

Troy kissed her on the lips without warning softly when pulling away "It's alright Gabi I don't mind talking about it" he said taking a deep breathing and started to think how to explain it. "The feeling is like I am in this feeling of anger and rage but it feels great when I within himself. Like I in a storm that rages all around me that wants to have its fun. That feeling is something of a high but a dangerous one for I feel the pain afterwards for it's can make me lose myself" he said trying to explain it but was having a hard time.

She nodded slowly "I sort of understand Troy since you must have felt a lot of pain for along time knowing that you did things that a lot of us couldn't even image" she whispered.

The brown hair boy nodded his head slowly "It help me seem mysterious through" he said giving her a mysterious look rising his eyebrows.

Gabriella laughed when she hit him lightly in the stomach when someone screamed for help.

A man was running with a purse in his hand while a woman was trying to run after him. However, the man was a lot faster but before Gabriella could even reacted to see if Troy could help the feeling of him disappearing washed over her. He ran after him like a wolf hunting a deer moving through the trees like a ghost like he wasn't even there. The thief looked around making sure that no one was trying to stop him but it was too late. Troy jumped from the right tackling the man with his power making the man fall down towards the ground. The blue eyes were within the animal state looking down at the man as a growl escape his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL" the thief yelled trying to push Troy off him but a hand wrapped around his throat.

"If you move Ill kill you" Troy whispered making sure that no one could hear what he said to the thief.

Soon some biker police rode up seeing that Troy had handle the thief as the purse was returned to the owner. The woman thanked Troy over and over as he just nodded his head. He looked seeing Gabriella smiling as he walked over to her and hugging her.

"Sorry" he whispered showing that he still had a lot of control issues within his mind.

She smiled "I don't mind since you doing something right with your strengths" she whispered kissing his neck lightly.

They walked move until reaching a Starbucks which they order something to drink. Troy had a hot chocolate since he was starting to get sick of coffee while Gabriella had a vanilla bean drink. They sat outside looking at all the people as some fans always came up to Troy and congratulating him for the win that the team pulled off. He just smiled and nodding his head in thanks for he wished they would all stop for he wanted to spend his time with Gabriella more then anything.

Gabriella just smiled seeing how much Troy hated the attention from everyone as she took a drink of her vanilla bean. Suddenly, she felt her phone go off with a text as she looked at it when another person. The text was from Taylor telling her that there was another party tonight at Chad for it was something for having the first State Championship. She bites her lip wanting to go with Troy since it would be a good chance for him to be normal for once.

"Troy?" she asked looking up seeing that he was taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

"Yes" he asked finishing his drink as he leaned back against the chair.

She bites her lip trying to choose her words carefully "Would you like to a party tonight at Chad's place. I heard from Taylor that his parents aren't around today or tomorrow for some reason" she asked still biting her lip nervous showing that she really wanted to go.

This was the one thing that Troy wished he could just disappear for being at parties and his animal instinct within him is just a terrible mix. However, he knew that Gabriella had been really nice not to press the issue about his social life but know was something completely different now.

He sighed softly "Alright" he whispered loud enough that she could hear him say yes to her request.

Gabriella revealed a large smile on her face when getting up and kissing him on the lips "Thanks Troy" she whispered going back to her sit and taking another slip of her drink.

Troy lay his head down onto the table "Yeah" he said knowing that dark storm clouds were coming over this nice sunny day. "Tell what happens at this party" he asked looking at her wondering what really goes on at these sort of things since he avoid them much as possible.

She smiled when twirling her straw around in her drink "Nothing much just a bunch of friends together having fun" she said with a evil smile on her face but it looked so cute.

**Chad's House ((Party time))**

'This is fun' Troy thought when stepping out of the house for some air since that place was packed until people were out back smoking some weed. He was wearing his normal black clothes that he had on for the whole day not wanting to change. Gabriella had told him that it was only going to be a few people well a few people were almost two hundred people which was way too many for his taste. He had already lost Gabriella in the crowd which was a bad thing but he knew that she would be fine.

He took a deep breath and walked back into the party looking around and seeing people making out, drinking beer and other things, smoking something that was messing his senses and finally loud and banging music. Troy walked through the massive of people when finding a stone Jason with Mary laying on top of him kissing his neck and lifting up his shirt.

"Troy" Jason said with weed in his hand as he took a large inhale of grass as he smiled. "Its great to see you here man" he said with his words sounding out of place in some sense.

He sighed when patting him on the shoulder "Good to see you Jason" he said walking passing him and into the kitchen seeing Kelsi with a plastic cup in her hand.

"Troy" she said smiling showing that she was completely normal but Troy knew the smell of alcohol was still around her.

"Hey Kelsi" he said hugging her like a brother sort of way when pulling away and leaning against the counter.

Kelsi smiled when taking a drink of the plastic cup "This is surprise that your at one of these parties you know" she said sounding a little drunk but still held her sense of self.

He nodded "Yeah, well Gabriella wanted me to come" he said smiling at her showing that he wanted to leave but didn't give off a bigger signal for Kelsi to ready it.

She smiled "You should enjoy it since everyone is here" she said taking another drink when moving away from him and starting to dance a bit.

Troy nodded "Good to see you too Kelsi" he said moving out to the backyard when seeing a bunch of people circle around each other and Zeke and Ryan fighting while Sharpay, Taylor and Chad sitting on the deck. Taylor was sitting on Chad's lap while she was nuzzling her nose into the nook of Chad's neck.

"Hey, Troy" Chad said sounding completely stone as well while having his arms wrapped around Taylor's waist. Sharpay had a bottle of vodka right next to her as Chad took a slip of his cup.

"What are you up too" Sharpay asked sounding completely shit face while taking a large drink of the vodka.

He smiled looking at the blond "Just enjoying of partying" he said with a smiled as he leaned against the rail watching the fight.

Ryan and Zeke were bleeding since Zeke changed his fighting style of Sambo which involved perfectly of throws and joint-locks. Troy was learning from Zeke from that style since it fitted Zeke perfectly. Ryan however Capoeira was still one of the best in East High. However, Zeke had improved almost ten fold showing that he could hold his own against Ryan. Troy watches carefully seeing every flaw and every weakness within the two fighters.

However, someone wrapped his arms around his waist and started to kiss his neck slowly. "Hey sexy" Gabriella said in a really drunk voice which Troy wished she wasn't.

"Hey Gabriella" he said pulling her away from her since he had bad things about drugs and drinking for those scars started to have a feeling.

She made a face "What's wrong baby" she said in a sad voice showing that she had no control of her emotions.

He made a voice "I don't like it when you're so drunk Gabriella" he said showing that he really didn't like it but that just made her mad at him.

"Well, I don't care then" she said slapping him across the face showing that she didn't care what he thought. "I am going back to drink sum more" she said in a anger tone but something large appeared behind her.

DeMario was at the entrance of the house looking like a wild animal which made Troy's neck hairs stand up on head knowing what was happening. The large man grabbed Gabriella and throws her inside the house like she was a toy doll. Troy suddenly acted when spinning kicking right into DeMario's face. However, that just bounces off him like it was a fly. The African American smiled throwing Troy towards the group. For the first time Troy took a movement to look at the DeMario's face seeing scars and wounds from training that Troy know all too well.

DeMario jumped down and walking towards him but the problem was that everyone was so drunk and stone that they didn't really understand what was going on. Ryan and Zeke tried to stop him but the monster just head butted them knocking them out. Troy clutches his teeth knowing that he was going to release himself which he was afraid too but he had too for the look in that man's eye was dangerous. He lowers his head when release all chains around his beast.

He let out a roar as DeMario responded as they walked towards them and it was all war. DeMario throw Troy through the railing while following the throw but Troy slammed his first right into the monster's heart making it stop for a few seconds thanks to Chad's boxing teaching. With that small second he easily grabbed DeMario's throat and slamming it right through the deck. DeMario was fighting to get his head out of the deck but while doing that Troy kept slamming his fist into the side of DeMario's side.

Soon DeMario pulled his head out of the deck and slammed his knee right into chest of Troy which causes him breathless. He walked towards Troy and dragged Troy thrown glass window which caused bleeding from his hands and a little bite of his face. People started to scream when seeing Troy being thrown the sliding glass window.

"Damn" he said getting up when slamming his foot right into DeMario's chin sounding breaking.

It made DeMario to falter a bit when stumbling back since the pain was so getting to him. Troy say that and took that advantage of it when grabbing DeMario's arm and slamming his fist against the elbow when hearing breaking sounds from the bone. The man yelled in pain when kneeling down as Troy grabbed DeMario's neck and looked at him. His eyes were completely animal like showing that he wasn't himself but he wasn't seeing Gabriella anywhere.

The anger was growing within him "Where is she?" he said right into his ear showing that he wasn't going to let this go.

DeMario smiled evilly "Your master is waiting for you" he whispered when trying to fight back but it wasn't working for the broken arm.

Troy started to punch him several time when Chad and Jason walking towards them seeing that Troy would kill DeMario. The man was bleeding all over his face and arm lying limp. Chad tried to pull him off but it was useless for Troy had an iron grip on DeMario's throat.

"Dude you have to let go or your going to kill him" he said to Troy trying to pull him away.

"Tell me where she is" Troy yelled starting to dig his nails into DeMairo's throat making sure that he could rip it out if needed.

DeMario couldn't breathe now for the blood was starting to come into his throat when pulling out a letter that was address too Troy. "Here….you…go" he choked out of the words.

He looked at the letter when pulled his fingers out of her throat and slamming his fist right into the gut of DeMario letting him to fall. The girls looked at Troy seeing him walking out of the voice. He started to open the letter looking at it as he started to slowly read it when his clutch his teeth more and more.

_**Troy if you want her and your answer that shakes your core. If not then she will died and the blood will be on her hands. Could you live with that? If not come to East High and face my new pets for want to know that if you're the perfect creation that I created.**_

_**You're Father**_

He looked at the last bit of the letter when the anger of the beast roars within him that something changed within him like he release everything. Troy read the letter over and over knowing that he was going to kill this man that he called himself his father. Slowly he ripped the letter up and walked towards his truck cracking his knuckles knowing that this was war and nothing was going to change it.

He pulled out his necklace from his shirt and touched it slowly "I am sorry my Angel" he whispered to himself when kissing the necklace slowly knowing what he was going to do he wasn't going to come back from that. He place it back and walked to his truck and got in driving to the house first before completely letting loose.

**Author's note: I know I am sorry about the wait but this story is going to be finish soon and I may have a sequel too this. Also thank you for all the reviews and giving the time to make this story even better. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical **

Troy was driving towards the school since he already made it home getting the things that he needed for the fight that will come. He had gotten himself a thin black shirt while black fighting gloves that were old and dirty which he now used still was having his same jeans from the party besides now having steel toe boots. Soon Troy reached East High seeing that it was completely dark but the feelings of others like them were strong. Parking the car he stepped out hearing his boots hit the ground when looking around cracking his neck. Troy brought nothing only himself and the unleashed beast which wanted blood and he was going to supply that thirst very soon would be done.

He walked slowly towards the doors looking around seeing several new placed cameras placed around the school. They were watching him he could tell as he looked right at the camera giving it the middle finger and walking inside. It was dark quiet which made things more interesting knowing that someone was here. The feeling of being at school at night was an eerie feeling which even made Troy felt a cold and human chill down his spine. Taking a few steps he suddenly jumped backwards when a high kick slammed against a locker feeling an imprint on it. He turned and saw Rikuto looking like someone wanting blood just as much as he did. The leader of the school was scarred from whips and knife wounds while his hair was long and wild. Troy placed up his guard wanting to finish this fight soon since it wasn't going to be worth his time.

The karate master slammed his foot right into Troy's face but the blue eye demon wrapped his arm around the leg and dropping easily throwing Rikuto against a locker. He wasn't done when slamming his fist into the rib cage hard trying to break some bones making sure that Rikuto would feel every bone break. Rikuto slammed his elbow right into Troy's face which knocked him off balance which made it a little harder for him to hold onto Rikuto's leg. With that small delay Rikuto got away sending another fist towards Troy's face which made him hit the lockers with his back. Soon a fury of kicks and punches started to assault Troy's upper body but he tried to defend himself but it was becoming hopeless for him. Blood was starting to fall from the side of his head from were DeMario had attack that night. Troy kept his arms up trying to defend but Rikuto kept switching on how he was attacking him. Soon Rikuto was starting to get a little cocky which was his down fall with him.

Suddenly an arm shot out grabbing Rikuto's throat running towards the other side of the lockers and kept pushing. His eyes were completely beast like when he started to continuously slammed Rikuto into the locker when blood from the back of his head started to stained the locker door. That didn't stop Troy when he suddenly slammed Rikuto's whole body right through the door of the locker as he slumped into the locker as his legs were hanging out. Troy looked at Rikuto bloody when he looked seeing that his shirt was still in contracted beside the blood stained from his dripping forehead. He turned and looked seeing another camera staring at him as he grew anger walking down the hallway looking for his next opponent.

**On the roof of East High**

Jack Bolton watch as his son easily destroyed Rikuto one of the weakest of the pack which made him even more impressed. He turned looking at the TV screens that were set up on a wooden table. Light was coming from the working lights that were set up all around so he would be able to see what was happening on the screen from what he was planning. Mr. Bolton turned looking at tied up Gabriella struggling to free herself the fear within her eyes was becoming something that started to get him more and more hungry to kill her. However, he kept himself in control when Mr. M appeared from the darkness. Mr. M showed that DeMario had failed them from the pictures of the camera phone which he stole from some student at East High. Jack nodded slowly understanding what happen.

He turned and walked towards Gabriella sitting in a chair that was in front of her as a cruel smile was on his face "Tell me girlie, do you fear that monster that is my son" he asked looking at her with his crystal cold eyes.

Gabriella turned her head fearing those cold eyes "I don't fear Troy, he is a normal person that is going to save me" she said finally sobering up pretty quick.

Jack laughed "Really if I do believe that you slapped him at the party when you were drunk but why would he go so far for you" he asked looking at her leaning forward and looking at her carefully.

She blushed crimson red when telling her that she slapped Troy "I was drunk I am trying to stop and beside he loves me" she said leaning forwards and splitting into Jack's face.

When hearing those words of love he slapped her across the face as he wiped the split off his face "Troy doesn't and shouldn't understand the word and feeling of love" he said standing up and walking around her slowly "Troy is a perfect beast I trained him from the day he was born I gutted the whore of a mother in front of him. After, that I started to beat him and burn him making sure that he would become more inhuman and more animal. It was interesting since he was completely perfect monster showing no mercy and easily killing the opponents that I set in front of him and winning me money" he said showing that he was completely crazy.

Gabriella didn't scream when getting slapped for she was so shocked at what this crazy man had said to her. 'Did Troy really suffer so much then he let on' she thought feeling the stingy feeling of her cheek.

Jack smiled when looking at her "Maybe Ill turn you into my personally slave after taking back my little pet" he said adding a sick disgusting look on his face showing that he would do something like that too her.

She looked at him with anger and trying to look scary but she wasn't good at it "Go fuck yourself" she said showing that she wasn't afraid.

He smiled "You first" he whispered when walking back towards the TV's seeing were Troy was since he wanted to see how much his little experiment will go.

**Library**

Troy walked slowly through the Library seeing all the cameras set around the area which he wasn't going to do anything for he didn't have time. He walked while making sure that his forehead had stopped bleeding which it finally did as he went into a hallway of books. The feeling of the North High leader around when that feeling was right when large book selves started to fall onto Troy. However, Troy dived out of the way of the falling books but he land right in front of Conall's feet who had a metal pipe in his hands which Troy guess was the same on that he used against Jason. The Highlander slammed the pipe right where Troy's head was but he easily rolled out of the way. Conall let out a warrior yell and started to run towards him slamming his pipe like some sort of sword.

He tried to avoid Conall but he needed to get to his feet was a little harder now when remember what Ryan had taught him about Capoeira which he used as he grabbed Conall's feet with his own and twisted them making the Warrior fall flat on his face. That gave a chance for Troy to get up and throw the piper somewhere which he didn't even know where. He grabbed Conall's hair and lifted him up as he sent fierce punches into his stomach and rib cage trying to make him feel pain and suffering like no other would feel. Conall was starting to cough and try to fight back but the punches were swift and powerfully which were hard on his body.

Conall slammed his elbow right into Troy's side and started to use some of his wrestling moves on him. He grabbed Troy's neck and started to choke the life out of him as Troy struggled for air he started to dig his chin into Conall's arm. However, while Conall had his lock on Troy he started to slam his knee right into Troy's liver which was causing him a lot of pain but he didn't scream. Troy wasn't going to give up and he wasn't going to show weakness towards these people when slamming the back of his head right into Conall's face. Blood started to spill out of the warrior's nose and he let go grabbing his nose feeling it broken from the force of Troy's skull. The blue eye boy started to cough from the lack of air but it didn't stop him from getting up and doing a mid kick right into Conall's rib cage which made if even more painfully. However, Troy wasn't done as he grabbed Conall's hair and slamming his head right against a wooden table several times until the wood was stained blood. He slammed his foot right into Conall's knee making him hit the desk once more while looking lie he was praying while the blood was running down the desk.

Troy was breathing hard seeing that his shirt was slightly torn from Conall's kicks into his liver. The pain was great but his anger was something that wasn't going to make him stop. He walked through the hallways seeing more and more cameras thinking of Drake who was the only one left to fight. Troy had no clue if he killed those three or just left them half alive it was too hard to tell for him when reaching the gym door. Before he even gotten to open it a fist went right through slamming against his gut and sending him backwards hitting the wall. Troy suddenly coughed up blood feeling weak and tired but his body kept on moving for the beast had compete control of him.

Drake came out of the gym looking at Troy with a smirked on his face while walking towards him shirtless showing the scars and the burns wanting to kill him for so long. He walked towards Troy ripping at his shirt while clawing at his skin causing blood to drip down from his chest showing that he wasn't going to stop until Troy was going to suffer from everything he every done. Blood was coming out of Troy's mouth while Drake kept hitting him over and over. Troy just took it knowing that he had to wait but he couldn't when kicking Drake right off. With that small amount of time he charged Drake breaking through the gym down which busted open from the force for the weight against the door.

They hit the ground hard which made Drake hit his head hard while Troy landed on top of him. Slowly he stood up and walked seeing blood coming down his chest and stomach with his ripped and torn. He shook his head seeing more cameras in the gym then anywhere else. Troy was breathing hard as he split out some more blood from his mouth onto the gym floor. Suddenly laughter filled the air as he looked around when seeing the speakers making the sound.

"I am impressed my son you are something different the others" the voice said while Troy stood up and looked around.

"Where are you" Troy asked wanting to know where he was so he could finish this.

The voice laughed again "Your not done my son since Drake was the closest thing to come towards your level" he said when Drake stood up having that exact same look in his eyes as Troy.

Drake let out a inhuman roar which Troy knew all too well which made him feel more anger knowing that Drake actually suffered like him but in different ways. Troy was shirtless blood coming down his body while the only thing that still made Drake feel fear was that look in Troy's eyes knowing that he would go far then anyone.

Troy slowly let his breath escape his lips when looking at Drake again "I am very sorry Drake but your standing in my way" he said releasing the last chain which held the beast down within him.

**Roof**

Gabriella kept struggling when seeing that man that brought those things to Troy's father whom she didn't understand what his propose was in all of these. Jack looked at screen seeing his eyes widen "Mr. M come here and see this" he said with widen eyes. Mr. M walked over towards screen watching what was happening in a quiet showing more emotion upon his eyes.

She looked at the two men seeing that they were watching the TV's she was struggling with the ropes. Gabriella felt her wrist and ankles starting to get rope burn as she continue to struggle but suddenly she stopped when a bone chilling scream erupted from inside of the school. She knew that it was Drake but she didn't know what happen as she glances over looking at the two men.

Jack back away and looked at Mr. M "That wasn't in the file" he yelled looking at the man.

A smiled appeared on the man's face "Interesting, he went beyond what I had original thought" he said with a different look on his face like he was hiding something beyond those blue eyes.

Jack looked at the man "You insane that person isn't shouldn't be able to do something like that" he yelled showing fear.

Mr. M looked at him "You made him remember" he said with a razor sharp voice which made Gabriella look at them not understanding what was really going on.

**Gym**

Troy was leaning against a wall with Drake lying face down blood all around his body and the walls. He was breathing hard as blood kept running down his body and face while he tried to get back into control. It was something that he wished that he didn't do but he had too. He kept taking deep breaths over and over trying to calm down the beast but it was just too hard for him. The tasted of freedom for that beast was something like addiction for it and it wanted more.

"I needed you to stay in control for me please I needed to save her" he whispered when dropping to his knees throwing up from not in control of his body.

He looked when seeing a large black wolf looking at him with blue eyes which Troy shook his head. The wolf looked at him like it was judging Troy with that look while sitting in front of him. Troy's blue eyes stared right into those wolfish blue eyes as he looked at them for such a long time like time itself stopped with him.

"You're inside of me aren't you" Troy whispered looking at the massive beast which it nodded its head slowly.

He was breathing hard again but he knew that he had to keep going as he nodded his head "Thank you" he whispered when the wolf let out a howl which seemed to make him stronger as he stood up and gripped his fist tightly feeling the leather of the gloves against his skin.

Everything around him seemed more detailed as he heard everything while the scents filled his nose while his body didn't feel so heavy anymore when standing. Troy's eyes were like those of the black wolf now which made him feel better and stronger then before. "I am coming for you now fucker" he said in a cold voice knowing where they were for some reason. He started too walked out of the gym slowly walking towards the roof with power and the power to kill those that hurt his Angel. He touched the necklace that was still wrapped around his neck knowing that it was the only thing that kept him going at this movement.

Jack looked at Mr. M knowing that Troy was coming towards them and knowing were they were now. He was getting ready as he removed his shirt slowly revealing a perfect body. Mr. M went towards Gabriella and sat down looking at her with a stone face look showing no emotions. Soon the sounds of the door being open could be heard on the cold night as Troy walked up the stairs slowly seeing Jack in front of Gabriella while seeing other man. Troy looked at what a lot of people called a father but he didn't see that he only saw a man that he wanted to make suffer for all those years.

"I am impressed son that you were able to fight all those prizes fighters that I trained personally. Plus what you did to Drake that is something that I didn't even think was possible" he said cracking his knuckles and neck.

He didn't say anything when he ran towards Jack without warning grabbing his father's head and slamming his knee right into his face. With that unexpected attack Jack stumble back but it wasn't over as Troy completely took that fight towards his father easily beating him over and over. Gabriella watches in horror while Mr. M watched carefully. Jack was bleeding from his face when grabbing Troy's hair and slamming head against the edge. However, that didn't stop Troy when grabbing Jack's arm slinging it over his own and breaking it easily from his shoulder. Jack screamed in pain trying to pull his arm back but Troy had a firm grip on it when slamming his elbow right where Jack's heart making it stop for a few seconds. That was just enough time for Troy as he spun around and started to send several punches right into Jack's body making him fall.

However, Jack had enough strength pulling out a knife from the back of his pants stabbing Troy right in the side which missed all of Troy's vital organs. Troy looked at the knife and slammed his fist right into Jack's face easily sending him down to the ground. He looked and sighed looking at the knife when pulling the knife out of his side when seeing the blood coming out of his side.

It was over as Troy turned suddenly hearing sounds of someone clapping when Mr. M stood up next to Gabriella "I am impressed son that you actually beat Mr. M I must say" he said looking at Troy.

Troy looked at him "What no I killed my father, he right there" he said pointing to the knocked out Jack.

The man smiled when moving his hand towards his neck when suddenly pulling at his skin and removing a rubber mask that was under it. The man was truly Jack Bolton as he removed his fake contacts that made his eyes look green. Troy eyes widen at what he saw backing away from him seeing that he attack an innocent man. Jack walked slowly towards the fake Jack kicking hard in the side. Gabriella was shock with the turn of events now as she saw the knife which Troy still held on.

"How" Troy asked dropping the knife when looking at the real Jack Bolton who looked at him.

Jack smiled when removing his coat and shirt "Why I never reveal myself to anyone but you and this idiot that I thought I trained better but sadly I was wrong. You see Troy you are different from the others that I have created and trained no you are my own flesh and blood with my DNA running through your veins and that whore of your mother who I paid to have you. Oh she was such a kind hearted person so it made me feel so much better when I killed her in front of you cutting her stomach open and slashing her throat" he said in a normal tone while revealing the same looking scars like Troy had.

"Shut up" Troy whispered holding his head trying to make sure that he wasn't going to fall this trick.

Mr. Bolton laughed "Face it Troy, you're my son and you are going to show you that you're my" he yelled when walking towards him playing the mental game perfectly.

Troy held his head still see memories of that beautiful woman that was his mother dying right in front of him. Troy's mother's blood on the floor seeing Jack holding the knife stained with her blood and laughing at in front of Troy. He suddenly looked up already seeing Jack in front of him slamming his fist right into Troy's face sending him flying.

Gabriella already had tears in her eyes hearing what that monster did to Troy's mother which made her sick. She saw the knife suddenly sliding towards her feet which she started to rock back and forth when falling to the ground. Gabriella looked seeing that Troy was completely losing towards his real father. She had to do something when thinking what do.

"TROY FIGHT BACK PLEASE DON'T DIE TROY I LOVE YOU" she yelled without even thinking.

Jack looked at her and laughed "He doesn't have those feeling remember" he said turning back to look at Troy but he was met with a powerfully fist which made him stumble slightly.

Troy let out a roar and ran at his father slamming him against the railing which made them flip back and started to roll down the stairs. Gabriella was still trying to reach the knife seeing Troy's blood on it. The only thing that made her keep going was that Troy needed her more then ever now. Soon she was able to use her mouth to move the knife down towards her tied hands able to soon cut the bonds. Gabriella grabbed her cell and called 911 for help not knowing how bad things were right now.

**Lunch room**

Troy had thrown Jack off the second level of the lunch room were Sharpay and Ryan sat for there Drama meetings. Jack feel destroying a table as he lay there for a few seconds when standing up "Come on is that all you have" he yelled brushing off the piecing of the table off his body.

Troy looked at him knowing that this wasn't going to be easy when he jumped down right towards Jack landing on him and started to attack him harder then before. He sent several punches towards the head and also some head butts thrown in too. Jack was moving backwards feeling his forehead starting to bleed but he wrapped his arms around Troy's body and started to bear hug him. This was something that Troy didn't think that Jack had strength from that throw but he was wrong as he felt several crack rips now starting to break under the pressure. However, that didn't stop him to keep head butt Jack's forehead seeing Jack's blood on Troy's forehead while trying to send a few knees into the side but it didn't really work.

Jack kept his arms tightly around Troy's body trying to break him in half but his head was really starting to get to him. Soon he slammed Troy down hard onto the floor to put some distance between them. Troy was grasping for air since it felt like he had lost a couple pounds when being crushed. He couldn't continue he just couldn't anymore all those wounds and pain was starting to catch him but he knew if he release that last chain again he would be able to win but he just couldn't.

"Come on Troy get up and fight" Jack yelled at him slamming his feet down and throwing up arms.

Gabriella ran down looking seeing Troy lying on the ground as she screamed but Jack looked and smirked seeing that perfect time to push Troy to that limit. He ran up the stairs grabbing Gabriella by her hair and forces her to the edge where some pieces of the table were standing up like spikes.

Jack smirked while Gabriella was crying and trying to fight back but it wasn't working "Troy, if you don't get serious then she will die" Jack said laughing which reached through out the school.

Troy didn't move but he knew what was happening while his eyes were close 'She in trouble I have to get up, come on get up' he thought but it wasn't working. Suddenly time without warning seemed to stop all around him as the black wolf returned with the blue eyes. The wolf walked towards Troy sitting right beside him and looking at Troy with those eyes. Troy's eyes open his eyes slowly looking at the wolf seeing that it wanted out once more. He knew that he had too if he wanted to save his angel and he would returned to the hell from once he came to be now. A smile appeared on his face as he open his mouth 'Alright lets go and join together' he thought when suddenly both Troy's appear on the left of him as they nodded there heads too.

Suddenly, everything seemed different when Jack felt a chill ran down his spine when seeing that Troy was getting up as his head was still down looking at the floor. Jack knew that feeling when he faces Drake which was something that he wanted to see. He thrown Gabriella towards the wall as he jumped down and walked towards him slowly. Both Jack knew what happen a foot was suddenly at the side of his face which made him fly towards the wall towards the left.

Troy looked up and his eyes were two different side one human and the other side completely animal showing that he mastered control of both his sides. Jack started to laugh when seeing that power as he stood up but suddenly feel to a knee. He looked down seeing his body shaking now as he looked up Troy was in front of him grabbing him and slamming Jack's face against the wall. He started to move with Jack's face against the wall ripping the skin apart as he started to scream in pain feeling the skin being torn and ripped in all the different places. Troy then slammed Jack's destroyed face into the ground hard a couple times.

Jack didn't knew what was happening when he felt his body being turned over and facing his creation feeling Troy's claw like nails digging into his throat's skin. Blood covered the face of Troy's father while Troy showed no emotion for what he was about to do knowing that he will kill him. However, something stopped him from continue with what he was going to do.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around "Troy, you have to stop or you will become what your father wanted. You have to let him go now and have the police will come and handle it" she whispered kissing his blood cheek.

Troy didn't say anything but he knew that he had to leave now because he couldn't be normal after this "Gabriella" he whispered letting go of Jack's throat but slamming his fist right into his face causing him to be knocked out.

"Yes" she whispered removing her arms around Troy as he stopped and looked at her with his two different looking eyes now.

"I have to go" he whispered looking at her while taking her hands into his holding them. "I have to go so I can find myself and just get away from everything" he whispered.

She shook her head several times "Troy, we can work this out you don't have to leave" she said tears starting to fall again.

He took a deep breath kissing her softly on the lips when hugging her one last time because the sound of the police were coming near and he would have to leave "Know this my Angel, you will always have my heart until I die you will have it because I love you more then anything" he whispered pulling away from her.

She tried to stop him but her knees grew weak when he started to ran his wounds were bad blood was coming down his whole body. She watches seeing him crash through the window and disappearing into the darkness. Those of things of why he shouldn't go were going through her mind but they didn't reach her mouth. The only thing that reached her was those tears coming down her eyes while watching her love running into the darkness.

The sounds of the police rushing in finding all those who were in the school half beaten to death with Gabriella still staring out into the broken window looking into the darkness with a half beat man half of his face ripped off. They soon started to get the details trying to find Troy but he had disappeared. Miss. Montez had came and hugged her daughter seeing that Troy had really left them as Gabriella cried for hours knowing that he may never come back.

**Author Note: That's it folks it's over thank you reading this story and I would like to thank all those that kept reviewing over and over. I will be making a sequel to this story I don't know when it will happen but there is always more I thank you and goodbye for now.**


End file.
